A Christmas Wish
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: When Bridgette sees two little words that end up sending her once normal life into a spiral, she ends up travelling to find her loved one's 'Christmas Wish' before its too late.
1. Face to Face, We Shall Embrace

**A Christmas Wish.**

**Summery:**** When Bridgette sees two little words that end up sending her once normal life into a spiral, she ends up travelling to find her loved one's 'Christmas Wish' before its too late.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing here, not the songs, or Christmas!**

**A Note:**** I'm back for Christmas! I have wanted to write this for the longest time since I got the idea for it!**

**I basically found the idea for this while I was de-stressing, I was looking after my mother's house while she was on holiday and I ended up sleeping in her double bed because its so much for comfortable than mine, before I went to sleep, I was listening to the radio. The station I was listening to was a really soppy one where they play classic songs that make you smile, so, it hit twelve and a new segment started called 'Love Letters' where readers send in their letters of love, I listened to them, thinking nothing of it until I heard this letter which caught my attention big time, it inspired me a lot, so after I heard this I grabbed my ipod and made so many notes on how to make this work, until this was born, so I hope you all like it!**

**Plus I'm really getting into the Christmas Spirit! I went shopping today with a friend (And ruined my bank balance in Hollister…stupid shop) And the amount of Christmas shops I saw was amazing!**

**Yes, I know I'm a little early, but hey, the first chapter takes place three months before Christmas, so here you go! The first chapter of my first ever 'Total Drama' Christmas Story.**

**Also a quick note before I start, those of you that are fans of my 'Keeping it Together' story, well rumours are going around that apparently Alejandro has a chance of winning in America, well I don't know what to make of that, but if he does win or if America release an 'alternate ending' well…I'll just have to add an alternate ending to my story too!**

**Chapter one: Face to Face, We Shall Embrace.**

* * *

_September 25__th__ 15:39 PM._

"Bridgette?"

Bridgette looked up from her book in her room when she heard a faint voice calling her name; she rose from her seat and slowly walked downstairs to meet with her mother.

She found her sitting in the kitchen with a faint smile on her face, "Is everything ok?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, fine…look I wanted to discuss something with you" Her Mother explained.

"Right" Bridgette said sitting down at the table too.

"I know it's a little early but I would rather talk about it with you now than later" Her Mother started, "But I want to talk to you about Christmas".

"Ok".

Her Mother leant back slightly, the other day her daughter had found her and asked if she had to go through with the family tradition of spending Christmas with the family, she however asked if she could spend it with her boyfriend, Geoff, instead. Her Mother at first, refused to let her go through with it, however after a few days to think about it she soon came around, her daughter was eighteen and nearly going on nineteen, she needed her independence, and maybe spending it away from the family would be good for her.

She sighed when she saw her Daughter looking at her with pleading eyes, as if she knew what she was thinking, "Bridgette…you know I really don't agree with you spending Christmas with Geoff-."

"Do you not like him Mom?" Bridgette asked quickly, "You can tell me? Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, not at all" Bridgette's Mother quickly said, "I think Geoff is a lovely boy, really. What I am trying to say is…well…you're growing up and…"

"Yes" Bridgette said slowly catching on to what her Mother was saying.

"I think…that you should spend Christmas with Geoff…if you want to that is" Her Mother said gently.

Bridgette immediately got up and pulled her mother into a bone crushing hug, letting out little squeals of joy as she did so, her Mother rubbed her daughter's back lovingly, she had to admit, she was a little sad, she was letting her little girl go and this soon as well. A small tear came to her eye as she thought about this, she was growing up, she knew that things with her and Geoff were pretty serious, still at the same time she wanted to know that her daughter was safe with him.

She slowly pulled away and cupped Bridgette's face with her hands, "Listen, I want you to be careful ok, with everything".

"Mom, Christmas is three months away" Bridgette said to her, "I think we're going to be fine".

"I know" Her Mother mumbled looking away, "I just want you to be careful with Geoff".

"I will" Bridgette said, she slowly stood up and walked back to her room, as soon as she left the kitchen she sprinted upstairs excitedly, she closed her door shut and was instantly enthralled by doing a happy dance, then she sped towards her bed and grabbed her phone to call her boyfriend.

It took a little while before the phone stopped ringing and the sound of someone answering took over the dialling tone, then she heard it.

The sweet sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey Babe" Geoff's happy voice instantly filled her ears and a goofy smile spread across her face, "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what's just happened to me?" She said excitedly.

"Erm…you got a new haircut?" Geoff said a little blankly.

Bridgette sighed, "No Geoff, what's the thing that we've been trying to persuade our parents for weeks to do?"

Geoff fell silent for a few minutes before then letting out an excited gasp, "No way! Your Mom agreed?"

"Yes she did!" Bridgette exclaimed excitedly.

"No way Babe!" Geoff said again, he sounded thrilled, "Come on, this means a celebration, I'll pick you up in a few minutes".

And with that Geoff hung up, Bridgette smiled, she loved how overly excited Geoff got for every little thing good that happened to them, then again, she supposed that it was a good sign to tell that he was just as in love with her as she was.

Bridgette walked over to the calendar in her room and lifted it open to December, she smiled at it happily, December was going to be her month, nothing of good could come from it now.

The truth is however, the reason why the young couple wanted to spend Christmas with each other so badly was the fact that they wanted to spend New Years with each other too, every year Bridgette and her Mother went to spend Christmas with their family in Florida, she loved it, but sometimes she wished that she could have it her way, and plus, New Years always seemed to be a big event for her, to sit with someone she loved and bring in the New Year with them, this year now that she had someone she loved she wanted to do it.

So she told Geoff and he agreed to it, the only thing now was to persuade their parents, and now that this was all going ahead, things were looking up for her.

Bridgette jumped slightly when she heard a car horn from outside honk several times, she walked over to her window and looked out to see Geoff's car beneath her window, she smiled happily and ran downstairs to say good bye to her Mother.

"I'm going out Mom" She said before leaving.

"Going to tell Geoff the good news?" Bridgette's Mom asked from the kitchen.

"You Bet!"

Bridgette's Mom walked out to meet her Daughter by the door and smiled at her, "So do Geoff's parents agree too?" She asked.

Bridgette pursed her lips, "You know what? I don't actually know, I'll have to ask Geoff and see".

"Alright Honey, have a good time, and remember, be careful" She said.

"Don't worry Mom I will be" She said giving her Mother a quick kiss goodbye before heading out the door.

The shameful thing was, Bridgette knew exactly what she meant by 'be careful' and that was to stay safe when she and Geoff decided to get intimate with one another, she had caught onto this when she watched her Daughter on the Total Drama show, she was always in the arms of Geoff and they were always seen kissing and sometimes it would get a little heated, something she wasn't too sure of.

So, as soon as the dreaded series ended, she had to sit her Daughter down and tell her about safe sex, she could tell it all made Bridgette very uncomfortable, she didn't mean to, it was something every Mother had to tell their Daughters are some point in life, she knew that Bridgette was smart but at the same time she knew that she loved Geoff a lot.

Bridgette tried to shake it off, they had been safe every other time, and if they did something tonight it would be no exception.

She opened up Geoff's car door and quickly climbed in, only to be met by the lips of her boyfriend, Bridgette giggled slightly as she begun to kiss Geoff back.

"Hello there" Bridgette greeted as soon as he pulled away, next thing Bridgette knew she was met eye to eye with two wide eyed, bright blue eyes.

"Hey Baby" Geoff greeted back, smiling happily at her.

"Well, someone's happy!" Bridgette smirked as Geoff started up his car again.

"You bet!" Geoff stated excitedly as the two started to drive off, "That's brilliant news about your Mom, Bridge".

"I know".

"So, if we can get things planned then we're staying all Christmas until next year at my parents' beach house!" Geoff said, getting more and excited about this as he drove out of Bridgette's road.

"Yeah of course" Bridgette agreed, then Bridgette fell silent as Geoff carried on about what they could do when they were down by the beach in three months time, but all the time Geoff was talking Bridgette couldn't help but think about what her Mother had said before she left, about Geoff's parents, Geoff had been harping on about trying to persuade her Mother about letting her go, but yet he had never mentioned a thing about his own parents, she just assumed that they would have been laid back about things like he was.

But she had met Geoff parents, and oddly enough they were not laid back at all, Bridgette was very surprised, but his Father was a Lawyer and her Mother was a secretary for a big company. They were very rich but when Bridgette met them they showed no sign of wanting to let their hair down just like their sun, Geoff had told her that they used to be just like him, until they grew up, meaning they had conceived him.

Still, when Bridgette met then, they were very strict, in fact they wouldn't let Bridgette of Geoff sit alone together in case something happened, apparently like Bridgette's Mother, they had been watching their son on the show too.

"And we can throw a massive party there; so many people will be around at that time too".

Bridgette was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Geoff talking more about their New Year plans, she decided however, that it was time to ask him about what his parents thought of it.

"Geoff, your parents have said yes to you going, right?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff fell silent, "Erm…Well…"

"You haven't asked them yet have you?" Bridgette said a little stunned.

"No".

"Really Geoff?" She said a little annoyed, "We're going to their beach house, I would have thought that you would have been the first one to ask if it was ok to go".

Geoff sighed, "Babe, it's not like I didn't want to tell them, I did! It's just…they get a little funny when I talk about going away with you".

Bridgette shuffled a little uncomfortably in her seat, "They hate me" She quietly whispered.

"No" Geoff quickly said, pulling the car over, once it had stopped he immediately turned to Bridgette, "They don't hate you, really. It's just…they're like this with me and my brothers, they just get worried when we start dating, that's all, and well if I mentioned that I wanted to go away with you for Christmas they'd freak out".

"Then what we do now?" Bridgette asked looking back up at Geoff.

"Don't worry Babe, I've got it all planned out, I've got my Brothers in on it too, a few days before Christmas I'm going to go down to the beach to get my parents 'Christmas present' when on my way back the roads get closed off for repairs, preventing me from coming back home for a few weeks, simple!"

"Geoff, it's not that simple" Bridgette said, "you're parents are rich! They'll send a helicopter for you if they could!"

"True, but what if I were to say that my brothers are going to prevent my parents from doing anything like that?" Geoff then asked, raising an eyebrow at Bridgette.

Bridgette pursed her lips, Geoff really wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, how could he expect his brothers to cover for him all the way up to January the 3rd? Still, then again she had never met his Brothers; they could all be a hell of a lot smarter than him.

"And what if we get caught?" Bridgette asked.

"That's why I was so desperate for your Mom to say yes, if you're allowed to go it's all good, then if my folks catch us out then it's all my fault!" Geoff said sounding a little proud in himself.

Bridgette immediately frowned, "I can't let you take the blame for this".

"Yeah you can!" Geoff said, "It's all my idea, if we get caught its fine, what's the worst they can do to me anyway!"

Bridgette bit her lip, "I suppose" She mumbled looking away, Geoff instantly leaned over and cupped her face in his hands, "Listen, it will all be ok!"

"You sure?"

"Positive Babe!" Geoff said, he turned the engine of the car back on and started to drive again, "This Christmas is going to be absolutely perfect".

"It will be, won't it?" Bridgette mumbled, slowly realizing the happiness in their plan, then she looked out of the window and noticed that Geoff was going down a road that she didn't recognize.

"Where are we actually going Geoff?"

"Somewhere special" He said a little grin on his face.

"Geoff, seriously" She said playfully tapping her boyfriends arm, "Where are we going?"

"I don't want to say" Geoff said biting his lip to stop himself from grinning too much, "But you're going to love it".

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it" Bridgette said ad she slide back in her seat slightly and looked out of the window as they carried on speeding down the road towards Geoff's secret location.

* * *

"Bridge? Bridgey wake up".

Bridgette's eyes slowly flickered open when she felt someone shaking her and calling her name out, her olive eyes adjusted to the light as she slowly looked up at Geoff.

"Are we here?" She asked lazily.

"You betcha!" He said excitedly, "Take a look out the window".

Bridgette did just that, she leant up and looked out of the car window and gasped.

There, in front of her was the sea, it was bright blue and sparkling in the evening sun, she pressed her nose up against the window in shock.

"No way!" She said happily, "Geoff, how did you find out about this place?"

"Well" Geoff said smiling, "If you look out of my window then you'll see the place that we'll be staying in for three weeks".

Bridgette bit her lip and slowly leant forward so she could see out of Geoff's car window, and there, sure enough, was a beautiful pine beach house, it had hammocks outside the front and the front door steps led straight out onto the beach, it was everything she thought a beach house should be, not to mention big too.

"That is insane" Bridgette gasped, not taking her eyes off the beach house.

"It's alright" Geoff said modestly.

"Alright?" Bridgette repeated, "Are you kidding? Have you not seen that thing? It's amazing!" Bridgette said now looking at Geoff.

"Yeah, you're right, it is pretty cool, you wanna check it out?" He asked opening the car door.

Bridgette nodded and obediently headed out of the car and followed Geoff towards the house, every step she took felt like a fairytale, despite loving the beach and everything she had never had the chance to go to a beach house like this, her Mother never could afford something like this, plus all of her extra money went into Bridgette's surfing lessons when she was younger, Bridgette was incredibly thankful, but now, standing in front of Geoff's beach house, every little fantasy and dream she had was now coming true right before her eyes.

As Geoff unlocked the door and led Bridgette inside, once again she had her breath taken away from her; it was decorated to look like an old log cabin inside, it was stunning, it looked like someone had worked on this for years on this, Bridgette was instantly taken aback by the wooden designs that she didn't notice Geoff sneak up behind her and pulled her close to him and wrap his arms around her waist, Bridgette smiled at this as she felt Geoff's chin resting on her shoulder, she reached out and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair.

"What do you think?" He asked her lazily.

"It's lovely" Bridgette said, "Can I live here?"

Geoff laughed, "You never know what could happen later on in life" He said to her gently.

"No, you never do" Bridgette smiled, "This is just perfect, I wish I had my surfboard so I could test out those waves".

"Well, if you go out to the car and look in the trunk, you never know what you could find" Geoff said in her ear.

Bridgette gasped, "You didn't!" She gasped happily before pushing Geoff off and running out to the car to see what was in store for her, she ran back out to Geoff's car and opened up the trunk to see right in front of her was her surfboard.

"Geoff I don't believe it!" She announced to him as he followed her outside, "I'm speechless".

"You don't have to say anything Bridge" Geoff said to her before pointing out to sea, "Go on, give it a try out here!"

Bridgette nodded, she didn't bring any swimwear with her, but she really didn't care. Still dressed in her board shorts and her trademark blue hoodie she dashed out towards the sea and climbed onto her surfboard.

Geoff smiled as she watched Bridgette surfing elegantly along the blue waves, he sat down on the beach in front of the sea and watched her, there was something hypnotizing about her, the way she smiled when the sea water touched a part of her body, the way her whole face lit up when she hit that perfect wave. Everything about watching her surf was magical.

Once Bridgette had her fill for now she slowly trudged back onto the beach to see Geoff staring at her with adoring eyes, "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how wonderful you are".

Bridgette blushed, "Aww" She sighed as she lowered herself down to kiss Geoff.

"Hey!" Geoff said when he felt Bridgette's body against his, "You're soaking wet!"

"So what?" Bridgette said, "I've just been surfing, of course I'm wet".

"I think you need to dry off Baby" Geoff said to her as he stood up.

"I suppose…or we could just do this?" She said grabbing Geoff's arm and pushing him into the water, Geoff gasped as the cold water hit his legs as she stumbled backwards into the sea.

"That was not cool!" Geoff snapped at Bridgette who just laughed.

"Lighten up!" She replied as she chased Geoff back into the sea and pounced on him to give him a long kiss.

Instantly Geoff forgot how cold it was and started to enjoy the warmth of Bridgette's lips against his, he placed a cold hand behind her head and pulled her in closer towards his body.

Suddenly a wave over took them both, they weren't hurt they were just knocked off each other, Bridgette slowly sat up on the soggy beach laughing as Geoff staggered next to her shaking the water out of his hair, then he bent down and help Bridgette up.

"Come on, It's getting late. We'll both get sick" He said and he wrapped an arm around Bridgette and led her back inside the beach house.

* * *

Soon, the sun had set outside and the two were now wrapped up in warm blankets and towels while sitting in front of a warm, roaring fire. They're clothes were all situated against the fire to dry. Bridgette had her legs up on the couch and her body was leaning against Geoff's while he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Just think" Bridgette mumbled after a long comfortable silence, "We could be doing this every day for three weeks in three months time".

"Yeah" Geoff cried out happily pumping a fist into the air, "It's going to be great Babe, I can't wait!"

"Me either".

The two once again stayed snuggled for a few minutes before Geoff decided to speak up again, "What do you say to having a party on New Years then?"

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, "Why not?"

"Sweet!" Geoff cried out again, "I know a load of the dudes from my old school have houses around here too and they'd be up for a party".

"As long as you do all the planning, you know I'll be there" Bridgette said nuzzling into his warm chest.

"Of course I will" Geoff said, "It's like the best part!"

Bridgette smiled up at him, "Just as long as I get my kiss from you at Midnight, it's fine!"

"You know I won't be leaving your side for a second" Geoff said looking down at her, "Just as long as my whole Christmas and New Years celebration is with you, then I know that next year is going to be absolutely perfect".

Bridgette blushed again a little, "Yeah, its going to be amazing". Geoff smiled softly at her and slowly leaning in to close the gap between the two for another kiss.

Bridgette smiled when she felt Geoff's breath tickle her lips, she leant up herself to kiss Geoff back, the two were then engaged in a long make out session, Bridgette and Geoff soon deepened the kiss and Geoff leant closer towards Bridgette so she was soon against the couch and he was pretty much on top of her.

Soon their kiss was broken and Geoff looked down at Bridgette, her cheeks were tinted red and Geoff then realized that he had accidentally pulled her blanket down during the kiss, revealing Bridgette's small body, he looked all over her before back up to her face, he leant in closer until he met her ear.

"What do you say we carry this on upstairs?"

Bridgette instantly leant up and started to kiss Geoff again, he took this as a yes and carefully lifted Bridgette up, still entwined in their kiss they both left for the upstairs.

* * *

It was now early morning, and Bridgette was left speechless from what had just happened between the two, she couldn't be happier for herself and Geoff, tonight they sealed the deal between themselves and fully gave each other a gift. Bridgette smiled at Geoff who was asleep next to her, his mouth was slightly parted and a soft breathing noise was escaping his mouth, Bridgette chuckled softly and ran a hand through his long-ish blonde hair before snuggling against his chest to go to sleep herself.

Three months from now really was going to be perfect…

But little did they know…it was going to be a disaster…

* * *

**Yes, I know! I cliff-hanger on the first chapter, don't shoot me but you saw it coming, they were so happy and perfection is just so…blah!**

**So, a few weeks maybe? I don't know when I'll update next, but I want to hit the Christmassy bit on the first of December, so, we will see!**

**Reviews are great!**


	2. It All Begins

**Another update! Thank you all for waiting so patiently but I've been pretty sick these past few weeks and really struggling to get anything up and running, still like I said I have a good four chapters planned before the 1****st**** of December hits! And now I'm another one down.**

**I see that people are trying to guess what the two words are that Bridgette sees in the summery, so far, no one has it right yet, but keep guessing!**

**A big thanks to HyperForce, Rafael Pereira and Islanda for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It All Begins.**

_**October 27**__**th**__** 14:27 PM.**_

Loud spluttering noises could be heard from the bathroom as Bridgette threw up for the fourth time that morning, she coughed loudly as the last few contents of her lunch finally left her mouth, once finished she slumped over the edge of the basin breathing heavily.

It was just he by herself; her Mother had gone to work and so far had not known that Bridgette was sick, it wasn't until late that morning when Bridgette finally started heaving her guts out.

She was quite relieved, whenever Bridgette got sick her Mother was always there and as much as she loved her she only really wanted help from her when she needed it, having someone quickly holding back her hair and rubbing her back was all she wanted, and instead she got her concerned Mother panicking that she had given her Daughter food poisoning. So right now it was slightly refreshing to be by herself.

Slowly Bridgette regained herself and sat up; grabbing some tissues from the side she wiped the forced tears out of her eyes and her lips before shakily standing up and walking back to her room with a hand tightly wrapped around her head.

Once she arrived at her room she collapsed down on her bed with a loud sigh and lay her head back on her soft pillows, slowly all the nausea she was feeling before slowly disappeared, it was very odd, normally when Bridgette got sick there was something else that was holding her back after she was sick, normally a sore throat or a head ache, but this time she had nothing. She would get random spurts of nausea and that was it after she had been sick for a few hours before it crept up again.

She bit her lower lip as she racked her brains to try and figure out what was wrong with her, there wasn't a bug or anything going around her town so it couldn't of been that, and as far as she knew her Mother was a pretty good cook and so was she, so she had a feeling it wasn't food poisoning. What could it be?

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts of her mysterious illness when her phone started buzzing next to her, she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID and let a small smile spread across her face when she saw that it was Geoff ringing her.

"Hello" She said happily down the phone.

"Hey Baby" Geoff replied, sounding sweet and a lot calmer than usual, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright now" Bridgette mumbled, Geoff of course was the first one she told that she was sick, partly because they were supposed to be going out tonight and she had a feeling that she didn't want to grace herself at dinner while throwing up all over the place.

"I was just sick again" She confessed to him, "I really have no idea what's up with me".

"It's probably nothing" Geoff said, still sounding calm, "It's probably a bug or something".

"That's what I thought" Bridgette replied back, "That's what I hope at least".

"I'm pretty sure its nothing too serious, I mean you're not throwing up blood or anything" Geoff said sounding a little more cheery and like himself again.

"Gee, thanks Geoff" Bridgette sighed, leaning back down into her pillows.

"What I mean is…" Geoff trailed off trying to think of something clever to say, "…I mean that you're not throwing up blood and that's a good thing…meaning that you're not that ill at all and this will be over in a few days, trust me".

"I suppose you're right" Bridgette murmured quietly.

"Anyway, I'm on my break now and I just wanted to see if you were ok"" Geoff said to her, "And if you're sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it Geoff" Bridgette explained, "Look, if I'm feeling better and stop hurling my guts out I'll let you know ok?"

"Alright Baby" Geoff cooed softly to her, "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure" Bridgette replied, "I love you".

"I love you too" Geoff said before hanging up.

Bridgette smiled and placed her phone on her bedside table, she really did love Geoff, despite how slightly dim he was and had a tendency to say the wrong things at times, but still he was gorgeous and could really make her smile by the amount of cute pet names he gave her.

Some people would wrinkle up their noses at their names for each other, but why should they? It was a big part in their relationship because it was so much easier than having to say 'love you' every five minutes to each other, this way they were still expressing their love for each other but in a different way to everyone else.

Still as sickeningly sweet those names were, Bridgette adored it when he simplified it down and called her something sweet and gentle, like Baby, Bridgette loved it when he said that to her because it made her feel like he was the only one in the world for her, it wasn't just when he said it, it was how he said it.

Bridgette smiled as she could hear Geoff's words echoing in her head, calling her 'baby' over and over again, she slowly closed her eyes in bliss and shut everything else around her out.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby"._

And that's when it all unfortunately sunk in…

Bridgette immediately bolted upright in shock, after Geoff called her that, it was a short jump to thinking of a real baby, which soon led the Bridgette thinking that there was a new reason behind her mysterious sickness.

She could be pregnant.

"Oh my God" She whispered gently, slowly the pieces started to fit in, getting suddenly sick and having no explanation behind it, and also it had been more than a month since she and Geoff went to the beach house and there had been no visit from her monthly friend at this point either.

Shaking slightly she slowly pushed herself off her bed and quickly pulled on a pair on shoes, there was only one way to find out if she was or not, and that was to find out for herself.

Slowly she grabbed her house keys and left the house, slowly stumbling every now and then out of nerves and she trekked down the path towards the nearest drug store.

* * *

She reappeared a few minutes later, she hated doing this, she tried to grab as many normal looking things as she could so that an eighteen year old buying three pregnancy tests didn't seem so abnormal, she winded up buying a pack of cold tablets as well as a case of band aids. It still didn't stop the middle aged woman behind the counter giving Bridgette a dirty look as she placed the items in a bag for her.

Bridgette tried to shake this all off, right now there was only one thing on her mind and that was what could happen in the space of three minutes.

She quickly made her way back to her house and closed the door behind her, as fast as she could she ran straight up to the bathroom, she quickly the door behind and took a few steady breaths.

"Ok…ok Bridgette, everything's going to turn out for the best" She told herself as she pulled the three pregnancy tests out of her bag, "If you're not then this is great and you can forget about this…if you are well…we'll think about that when we get there".

Bridgette closed her eyes for a brief second, she hadn't even thought about Geoff yet, what would he do if she was? Would he jump up and run out of her life for good? Bridgette immediately shook her head rid of that thought, Geoff would never do that…would he?

Bridgette growled angrily and sat herself down on the toilet, "There's no point on wondering what he would do if you're not".

Now, Bridgette found herself sitting on the edge of her bath shaking her leg up and down in a nervous stance, she had taken all three tests within seconds on each other and now the small plastic white tests sat across from her, upside down on a surface opposite her. She chewed nervously at her thumb as she looked at the bathroom clock for the 28th time; still it hadn't reached the three minute mark where it would seal her fate.

Now she was really panicking, what if she was? How would she tell her Mother, she was already on her case about safe sex and all that every time she mentioned Geoff's name, now if she was then it would be like she was shunning all of her Mother's wise words. She would surely flip out at her.

What about Geoff's parents? They weren't exactly cool about the two of them being together, Bridgette found that out last month, they would surely do their nut if they found out that their son had gotten some girl knocked up, let alone some girl they didn't actually like.

Bridgette looked up at the clock again and her eyes widened, I had hit the three minute mark. Shakily she stood up and slowly walked towards the first test.

She hesitated at first before picking the test up, she was terrified, she could feel her heart beating in her throat as her trembling hands slowly lowered to pick the test up.

Finally her soft hands clamped around the test, however she still refused to flip it over and look at the results, she didn't want to, this was I for her, all on this little piece of plastic it would determine how her life would go from here.

"Just do it!" She scolded herself before quickly flipping the test over before she could do anything else.

And then she saw it. Two small little pink stripes.

She blinked in disbelief at this, "No way" She murmured, "This test must of be dropped or something, because this is wrong".

Confidently she picked up the second test two more pink stripes appeared.

"This is a bad one too" She quickly said dropping the second test and moving to the third, "This one will tell me if I am or not".

However, when she picked it up, her olive eyes were met with two more pink stripes, Bridgette turned pale and the last test slipped out of her hands and clattered down onto the floor.

She was pregnant.

* * *

_Hey Geoff, just to let you know I'm up for dinner tonight, come pick me up soon? Xxx_

Geoff lowered his phone and smiled to himself, Bridgette was obviously feeling a lot better, and she was no ready to go out with him tonight.

He jumped up and pulled on a fresh shirt and his lucky cowboy hat, tonight was going to be a good night he could tell. He was going to make her girlfriend forget all about the bad day she had and make her remember how much she loved him.

He sprayed himself with some spray that he knew made Bridgette go slightly weak, and left his room to go back downstairs, as he slid down the staircase with a loud chair he was instantly met with the face of his Mother, who was scowling at her son's behaviour.

"Geoffrey, you know I hate it when you do that" She mumbled as she pulled of her scarf and coat and hung the on a nearby coat rack. She was a very stern faced woman with her long blonde hair tied up in a bun that sat neatly on the back of her head; she was dressed in her work uniform which was a pair on long black trousers and a smart white blouse.

"Sorry Mom" Geoff quickly said, "Just a little excited that's all".

"Oh? And why is that?" His Mother asked, "Your Father rang to say you were spending diner with us tonight, that would be nice".

"Err…Yeah…nice for you guys…I'm kind of…going out tonight" Geoff nervously mumbled, forgetting that he had mentioned to his Father that Bridgette was sick.

"With who?" His Mother said a little aggressively, looking back up at her son.

"Bridge" Geoff mumbled, like it was nothing wrong.

His Mother instantly pursed her lips and looked away from her son and at the post in her hands, "Oh…right" She said calmly, "Your Father said she was sick".

"She's feeling better now, and she seems pretty keen in going out tonight, and I promised I would treat her" Geoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"I just thought you wanted to spend time with us" His Mother mumbled sounding a little choked up.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I did promise Bridge, she is my girlfriend and she has had a pretty bad day" Geoff told her, "You always said to keep our promises right?"

Geoff's Mother paused for a second before giving her son a gentle smile, "Of course I did, have a good time son" She said before giving Geoff a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom!" Geoff called out, grabbing his car keys before leaping out of the door.

Once he had left, Geoff's Mother let out a sigh, she hated seeing Geoff getting so happy about girls, she knew that girls nowadays were all out for one thing, to break his heart, she had met Bridgette and as nice as she was she didn't trust her all that much. After all, she was the reason why her son was out nearly every night.

* * *

Bridgette was nervously pacing her room as she waited for Geoff to come and get her, she still hadn't gotten her head round around the fact that she was pregnant.

There was no mistake about it, the three tests that were now well hidden in her bathroom made sure of that, she was going to have a baby, Geoff's baby for that matter, something she had imagined happening when she was about thirty, not eighteen!

"How am I going to do this?" She asked herself nervously, "I can't just slip it out over dinner can I?"

She sighed as a scenario started playing in her head of her at dinner with Geoff saying, "Yeah Geoff I would love dessert, by the way I'm pregnant and you're the father!"

She groaned, she couldn't do it, it had to be done sensitively and calmly, she was dealing with life here, it was no laughing matter.

She jumped when she heard Geoff's unmistakable car horn outside her window, taking slow and steady breaths she slowly walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front door, she said goodbye to her Mother and walked out of the door.

There she saw him; he was fumbling about with the car radio so he didn't see Bridgette standing in front of him, Bridgette sighed, his life was just about to change just like hers tonight.

Slowly she made her way down the garden path and towards Geoff's car, she slowly climbed in and sat down, Geoff looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Bridge!" He greeted, "Glad you're feeling ok now!"

"Yeah…me too" Bridgette mumbled trailing off.

As Geoff started to drive he kept looking over at Bridgette to make sure that she was ok, once had had stopped at a traffic light he directed his full attention to Bridgette, she looked horribly pale.

"Bridge are you sure you're feeling ok?" Geoff asked, "You look pretty pale".

"I'm fine" She quickly said, giving Geoff a gentle smile, "See! Everything's fine!"

"If you're sure?"

"I am" Bridgette said giving Geoff another smile, "Look the lights green" She said pointing towards the traffic light.

* * *

Soon the two had arrived at Bridgette's favourite café to eat, however all the way through the meal Bridgette couldn't help but think about the baby and Geoff, how was she going to tell him? She never did think of a suitable way before he came to pick her up.

It was all so frustrating, if she had the courage then she would easily tell him right there right now, but she was terrified and couldn't, she bit her lip as she finished her meal and looked up at Geoff who had finished too.

Something she did decide on was to do it delicately and gently, and she thought of the perfect place to tell him.

"You like your meal Bridge?" Geoff asked her noting that she was done.

"Yeah I did, it was great" Bridgette said smiling at Geoff, she inhaled deeply before speaking again, "Geoff how would you feel about going for a walk after this?"

Geoff looked a little confused but still agreed, "Yeah sure Babe, why not!"

Bridgette let out a little sigh of relief, going on a romantic walk with Geoff would be an easier was of breaking the news to him, they would be on their own and it would be quieter than in a café.

Soon the two left the café and hand in had they walked towards the nearest park that seemed to be a hot spot for couples taking romantic strolls at this time of night.

"So Bridge, why did you want to take a walk?" Geoff asked her and he snaked an arm around her waist.

"It's a nice evening" Bridgette mumbled, trying to side track Geoff, she was shaking, partly because of the cold and partly because of the nerves.

"Bridge do you want my jacket or something? You're shivering" Geoff noticed as she started to take off his jacket.

"No, no" Bridgette quickly said, "I'm fine" She said.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked, "You've been acting funny all evening, what's up?"

"I'm fine, seriously Geoff" Bridgette said trying to shake him off.

"No you're not" Geoff said sternly, he took Bridgette by the shoulders, "I'm your boyfriend, I think I would know when you're not yourself".

Bridgette clenched her lips together, if she was going to tell Geoff it was now or never.

"Ok" She mumbled, she looked up and into Geoff's blue eyes and sighed, "Geoff…remember last month at the beach house?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you remember what…we did that night?" Bridgette mumbled her voice getting slower and slower.

Geoff might not be very smart, but as soon as these words escaped Bridgette's lips, he went pale, "Oh no…Bridge don't tell me what I think you're going to".

Bridgette looked down, a single tear rolling down her face, "I'm sorry Geoff…I'm pregnant".

Geoff let go of Bridgette's shoulders out of pure shock, his eyes were close to bulging out of his head and he looked just as terrified as Bridgette did.

"Are you…are you sure?" Geoff asked, stumbling over his words.

"Positive" Bridgett replied, wiping her eyes, "I took three tests earlier on".

"Oh my God this is…wait, how did you even manage to pee that much?" Geoff asked now looking curious.

Bridgette angrily slapped Geoff's shoulder, "That's beside the point Geoff! What are we going to do? We're dealing with a baby here!"

"Ok, ok" Geoff said quickly pulling Bridgette into a hug, "Look…I'm going to stay by you though this, you can count on that, ok?" he told her while rubbing her back comfortingly.

Bridgette nodded in his grasp, "Ok" She mumbled into his chest.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, while Geoff remained rubbing his girlfriend's back, he was shocked and scared, but he knew that didn't compare to what Bridgette was feeling right now, she was shaking with tears in Geoff's arms, he wanted to cry too, it was all incredibly overwhelming for him, but he knew for both of their sake, he had to stay strong.

* * *

After a while, the two slowly walked back to Geoff's car where still remained silent, Geoff finally started up his car again and started to drive back to Bridgette's house, knowing that this silence was incredibly awkward, he decided to speak up.

"Listen, Bridge. If you are…you know…Pregnant…do you think that you'll keep it?" He asked her.

Bridgette immediately looked at Geoff in shock, "Of course I will, abortion is wrong Geoff, I'm not about to kill something innocent".

"I didn't mean that at all" Geoff quickly said, "I mean…would you consider like…adoption or something?"

Bridgette bit her lip, "I don't know" She admitted, "It would have to be something that I would have to think about".

Geoff nodded, he respected Bridgette's decisions and he knew that this was all happening inside of her body, it was all her choice, and if she wanted to keep it or put the baby up for adoption, he would be there for her.

Soon they arrived at Bridgette's house, she reached down and picked up her bag and went to get out of the car before she was pulled back in by Geoff, he leant towards her and kissed her firmly on the lips. When he pulled away he then proceeded to kiss her forehead.

"I love you" He told her, "Take it easy, ok?"

"I will" Bridgette told him back, "I love you too".

And with that she stepped out of the car, Geoff watched for a few minutes as Bridgette walked back into her house and closed the door, it took a while for all of this to sink in but now that it did, he was free to cry, and he wasn't afraid to let a few tears roll out of his eyes and down his face…

**So, another chapter down! Bridgette's pregnant, what do you think will happen next? Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon for you all!**

* * *

**Please review to show you care!**


	3. A Love That Can Never Be

**New chapter time! So I lost track of time and didn't realize that December is nine days away and I still have three chapters to go of this before the first of December, it doesn't help that I have been sick again but now that I'm feeling better I want to start to write again.**

**So, here's a brand new chapter and things start to go downhill for our two!**

**Also I want to start a little contest, from now on, I will be using lyrics to Christmas Songs in my chapter titles, the first person that guesses it gets a one shot dedicated to them, It will probably be published after this story, but hey! You get a one shot of your choice so why not? So it starts from this chapter!**

**A big thanks to Totally Calm, HyperForce, Islanda, Fulltimereviewer and Rafael Pereira for reviewing! It means a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Love That Can Never Be**

_**November 18**__**th**__** 12:08 PM. **_

A few weeks had passed since both Geoff and Bridgette had found out about their pregnancy; needless to say they were both terrified, however still found some way to keep it together in front of their parents.

Still it was something that plagued their minds, while they tried to act all happy and cheerful in front of their families, every time they stepped out of the front door to see one another; their thoughts were drawn to the life growing inside of Bridgette.

The two of them had booked an appointment with the doctor to find out how far along Bridgette was, even though they already had a good guess of how far along she was, they just wanted to clarify it and see if they doctor could help them during their time of need. Better yet, they were going to the doctors just to see if those three tests that Bridgette took were definitely accurate, she had done a bit of research after finding out she was pregnant to see if she was just suffering from a fake pregnancy, something that women got when they desperately wanted a child.

The only thing she found wrong with that was the fact that she didn't want a child, not yet anyway.

Bridgette was now in her room lying on her bed in silence, it was times like this she wished that she could just go down to her Mother and tell her everything, but she knew she couldn't, she had made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to tell her Mother, at least not yet anyway.

She waited patiently in her room for Geoff to come and get her so that they could both go to the Doctors together, she was terrified. It was going to be like going to the drug store again to get the pregnancy tests, with several faces staring at her like she was an irresponsible little girl, she wasn't, this was just a mistake that had gone out of control.

Still she knew that if those people that would stare really knew her, then they would see the truth behind this…She hoped anyway.

She sat up from her bed and climbed off it to go downstairs and wait for Geoff there, she felt anticipated and nervous as she stepped down each carpeted step, still as she approached her Mother who was sitting in their living room, she tried so hard to shake it off and try to act as calm and collected as she could.

But nothing could stop her trembling hands.

Bridgette walked into the living room and slowly poked her head around the door, she saw her Mother watching something on the TV and she sat across her on another sofa. Her Mother acknowledged her and smiled before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Going out with Geoff again?" She asked casually.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah I am" She replied.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

Bridgette gulped; she couldn't tell her about what their plans were for today, it was an instant trip to telling her about her secret pregnancy. She bit her lower lip and gave her Mother a fake smile.

"Oh…just going out to do some shopping" She quickly said, "For the holidays and all".

"Right" Her Mother said softly.

Bridgette and her Mother carried on watching a programme on TV, Bridgette kept on checking her phone to see if Geoff had text her yet to say he was outside waiting for her, after a while she stopped checking and looked back at the TV screen, her Mother was watching some day time TV soap that involved a Daughter consoling in her Mother about something she had seen, it all made Bridgette fell very uncomfortable.

"You know" Her Mother started as a commercial break started to play, "You can tell me anything, Bridgette."

"I know" Bridgette mumbled, checking her phone again and praying that Geoff was outside.

"I am your Mother after all" Her Mother stated again, "You know if anything does happen I won't judge you, no matter what it is".

Bridgette's eyes grew wide, she felt nervous and started to shake again, "Ok Mom" Bridgette said a little forceful, trying to get her Mother to stop.

"Any little thing that might be bothering you, I'm here" Her Mother said giving her a gentle smile.

It all became too much for Bridgette, every word her Mother said to her sent an arrow through her heart, she couldn't stop the tears that were sliding out of her eyes because of her Mother's words, she looked over to her daughter and saw her tearing up, "Are you ok?" She asked her.

Bridgette shook her head, "Mom, I don't know what to do" She sobbed burying her head in her hands.

Bridgette's Mother was quick to act and she immediately darted over to her Daughter and pulled her into a hug, "What is it Bridgette? What's happened?"

Bridgette fell silent, it was now or never, after all of the kind words that her Mother had said to her would she get mad? It was time to find out.

"Mom…I'm sorry but…I'm Pregnant" Bridgette finally choked out.

Her Mother paused, and looked at her Daughter in pure shock, Bridgette started crying even more, "Mom I'm sorry!" She cried out, "Say something please!"

"I knew it" she finally mumbled.

Bridgette froze, "You…what?"

"I knew you were Bridgette" Her Mother whispered calmly as she looked down at her Daughter who was still tight in her arms, "I've known for probably as long as you have, since you stopped getting your monthly friend and started a collection of pads in your room because you weren't using them".

'Crap' Bridgette thought, so her Mother had known as long as she had and used reverse psychology to get it out of her, she had at admit, she was good but now wasn't the time as her Mother was now looking at her with a very serious expression.

"What happened?" She asked Bridgette, "I thought I told you to be careful".

"You did and…I don't know" Bridgette moaned as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "It just happened, it was a mistake, Mom. You have to believe me".

"I do" She said kindly, "You're a smart girl, I just wish I could have prepared you more before…this happened".

"You're not mad then?" Bridgette asked, getting a little concerned.

"Not mad" Her Mother mumbled, "Just very disappointed, but there's nothing more we can do about it now, can we?"

"Mom, I promise you I will get this sorted" Bridgette explained, "Geoff and I are going to the Doctors today and we're going to see what kind of options we have for giving the Baby away when it arrives, I'm just too young to look after a Baby at my age".

"You may be" Bridgette's Mother mumbled, "But consider how hard it would be to give away your own child, I know it might seem like the easy way out but its not, you will grow attached to it as time goes on".

Bridgette bit her lower lip, her Mother was incredibly calm about this, she always knew that her Mother was laid back but this was too much, Bridgette felt like she should be shouting at her at telling her that she was a failure in the family, but no, she was treating her like this was a normal day.

"What about Dad?" Bridgette asked, "What'll he do?"

"Don't you worry about him" Her Mother said, "Your Father is like me, we only live to make you happy, and we will respect your decision no matter what you do".

Bridgette's Father was away on business in the city, he worked in a big company and was often away, however he never failed to be the family man and come back whenever he could, Bridgette sighed, this maybe was a good thing her Father being away, that way he couldn't kill her if he found out.

"I am sorry Mom" Bridgette said again.

"I know you are Bridgette" Her Mother said, "This has happened now and there's no going back, just promise me, be much more careful in the future".

"I will" Bridgette said as she pulled away from her Mother when she felt her phone vibrate, it was Geoff's signal telling her that she was outside.

"I have to go" She said as she stood up and walked out of the living room, she paused in the doorway and turned back to her Mother, "Thanks Mom, I love you" She said before leaving.

"I love you too" Her Mother called back as she watched her Daughter leave.

* * *

Bridgette left her house and made her way towards Geoff's car, she now had to tell him that her Mother knew. They both had decided not to tell their families just yet anyway, it would cause a lot of problems, but to be fair, Bridgette's mother claimed to have figured it out herself.

She sighed as she stepped into Geoff's car, he smiled at her and then noticed her slightly tinted red eyes, "Bridge…have you been crying?"

"Erm…no" Bridgette quickly said, she frowned, she had already told enough lies today, she was starting to get bad at them.

"What's happened babe?" Geoff asked her as they started to drive off.

Bridgette sighed, she couldn't keep anything else from Geoff now, not after what had happened, "Geoff…my Mom knows".

Geoff paused, "Wait…how? I thought we weren't going to tell them yet?"

"I know, she figured it out for herself" Bridgette explained.

"But how?"

"My Mom and I have this link and everything that happens to me she figures out, it's a Mother/Daughter thing, there were little clues that she picked up on" Bridgette told him.

Geoff sighed, "Alright, I guess that makes sense".

Bridgette fell silent again, she wanted to say to him 'tell your parents now' but they both knew that if he did that, then neither of them would be alive.

They soon arrived at the Doctors to get checked up on, and after several minutes of waiting they were seen, Bridgette had to change into a hospital gown and was helped up onto a bed to be checked up on.

Her Doctor was a young woman called Dr Hughes, she had long brown hair tied up in a bun and was very skinny, still she had a warm smile on her face that instantly seemed to make all the judgement that Bridgette was facing melt away.

"Alright then Bridgette, time to get you checked out" She said kindly as she started to check up on her, first she took some blood and a urine sample, just to make sure she was actually pregnant, which she was, to both of their dismay.

After a few questions the Doctor had asked Bridgette which made the couple very uncomfortable, an answer was finally decided.

"Bridgette I would say that you are about seven weeks into your pregnancy" Dr Hughes explained, "Everything does look good however, you should be happy".

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, "We should".

Dr Hughes sighed, "Listen, I know that you're scared, and I know it might not be the time to ask but…have you considered what you might do when they baby arrives?"

Bridgette looked down to the floor, "I really don't know, I mean my first option was to put it up for adoption but…now I'm not so sure"

"It's maternal instincts" Dr Hughes explained, "Some women find it easy to give up their child because they simply can't feel any love for it, however, some women like yourself, just can't give it up, this baby is growing inside of them for nine months and it gets harder when you start to feel it move and kick later on".

Bridgette nodded, "Everything's just overloading on me right now, I just want this to be easy".

"It won't be" Dr Hughes told her, "It will be hard, but assuming that the gentleman in the room with us will stay put by your side, then it will be so much easier".

"Bridge you know that I am going to be there for you" Geoff said kindly kissing her hand several times, making Dr Hughes smile.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give you a few weeks before your next examination, during that time you can decide whether you want to keep it or not, I'll see you next time" Dr Hughes said kindly as she helped Bridgette off the bed.

"Thank you very much" Bridgette said to her before walking out of the office.

* * *

Soon, Bridgette and Geoff were back on the road with one another, once again they were in silence, Bridgette had tried to make conversation but all that Geoff could think of was what he was going to do later, he was going to man up and tell his parents about Bridgette, he had to, Bridgette's Mother knew and it was time for them too.

"Geoff? Are you ok?"

Geoff snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bridgette, "Yeah I'm fine" Geoff told her.

Bridgette frowned, "Geoff I think I know a lie when I see one".

Geoff sighed, "Look, I've decided, I'm going to tell my parents tonight".

"Really?" Bridgette asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Geoff told her, "Look, you did it, so I should be able to do it too, right?"

"I guess" Bridgette mumbled, "But…no offence, Geoff, but your parents are a lot more stricter than my Mom".

"I know" Geoff said, "But it has to be done".

"If you're sure?"

"I am" Geoff said as he pulled into her drive, "Look, it has to be done now rather than later, I mean I don't want to leave it too late, or next thing you know they'll invite you round for dinner and you'll have a big pregnant belly, then they'll want answers".

"I suppose that's true" Bridgette sighed, "Hey…you don't think I'm going to get that big do you?"

"Nah Babe" Geoff said giving her a kiss, "You're going to look cute, trust me".

"Fine, I will" Bridgette said as she got out of the car, "Call me when it's over, ok?"

"Yeah I will" Geoff said, "I love you".

"I love you too".

* * *

Geoff sighed; he was now in his room and waiting for the perfect time to tell his family, his Mother had told him when he came back home from the Doctors that they had a big announcement, he just hoped it was something good so that his news didn't seem so bad.

He just couldn't get his head around it all, he was going to be a Father, it was all very scary, still he knew that he had to keep a very brave face through it all, he supposed it would all be easier when these nine months of terrifying waiting was over and he had his son or Daughter but still, at the moment, the only thing he could think of was the fact that he was far too young.

Maybe if they weren't so close, then he and Bridgette wouldn't have gotten into this situation, then again, it was so hard to stay away from her when he was that in love with her.

His heart jumped a bit when he heard his Mother calling him from downstairs, telling him that dinner was ready, he could hear his other brothers making their way downstairs and he knew it was his turn now.

"Showtime" He mumbled as he slowly walked out of his room and to seal his fate.

Geoff sat around the long table with his family around him, he was nervously picking at his dinner which was supposed to be his favourite, but he just didn't want to eat, so many things were plaguing his mind.

Finally he heard someone coughing, it was his Father, he slowly stood up and removed his napkin with a beaming smile on his face, "Well, I wanted everyone here to share some news with you that I found out today".

"What is it?" Geoff's brother, Dylan asked, he was nine and looked a lot like a mini version of Geoff.

"Today at work they are moving people around, like shuffling some people from departments to better ones and firing those who aren't pulling their weight" His Father explained.

"You haven't been fired, have you Dad?" The Second oldest, Sam, asked.

"Quite the opposite, Samuel" His Father said, "A case I served in last Month caught the attention of my high bosses in New York, they like my work so…" He paused impressively, causing Geoff's Mother to squeak.

"Just tell them, Michael!" She begged him.

Michael smiled, "Alright fine! Boys, next month, pack your bags because Christmas is coming early, we're moving to New York!"

Geoff's Brothers and Mother all started cheering excitedly, all except for Geoff, who looked absolutely horrified. Geoff's Father noticed this and frowned.

"Geoff, my boy, you don't look too happy" He asked him.

Geoff was growing pale, he slowly looked up at his Father's face in shock, they couldn't move, they just couldn't, not at a time like this anyway.

"Geoff?" His Mother called out to him, "Answer your Father".

"I'm not going" Geoff quickly said.

There was silence and Geoff's Father backed away slightly, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Geoff said again, "I'm not going".

His Mother frowned and rose from her chair, "Now Geoff, there is no need to be like this, we've been looking forward to this for months, New York will be a fresh start for us all, it will be great".

"I don't care!" Geoff growled looking up at his Mother, "I have my friends over here, my life, my girlfriend! You can't expect me just to run off to New York with you and leave that all behind, can you?"

"I know it's going to be hard" Geoff's Father said, "But maybe this is a good thing, you'll meet new friends, maybe a new girlfriend-."

"How can you say that?" Geoff instantly snapped jumping out of his seat, "I'm in love with Bridgette, you can't make me leave her!"

"Geoff" His Mother said, her tone growing sharper, "Your Father wants us to go as a family, and as a family we will go".

"I am not going!" Geoff snapped again, "My family is now here!"

"What are you talking about?" His Father asked.

"I'm talking about Bridgette!" Geoff growled, he was getting angrier, "Bridgette is my family now".

"She's not" His Mother warned him.

"Yes she is because she's pregnant with my baby!"

Silence fell once again among the table, Geoff's Father straightened up in shock while his Mother swayed slightly and quickly retreated to her chair, Geoff's Brothers were all exchanging nervous looks, and sensing that the tone wasn't right, immediately all filed out of the dining room.

It was no just Geoff, his Mother and his Father; both the men seemed to be having a stand off while his Mother sat with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry" She finally spoke up, "She's…what?"

Geoff sighed, "Bridge's pregnant…we…found out a few weeks ago and today we found out that she's seven weeks gone…you can't make me leave, I have a kid on the way".

His Mother let out an angry snort, "We are making you go, I should've known that girl was bad news right from the start".

"I was the one that got her pregnant!" Geoff instantly said, "This isn't her fault".

"I'll think you'll find it is, she always begging you to spend time with you, she's pawning off you for money, Geoff. Can't you see it?" His Father said.

"No, I'm afraid I can't, have you ever thought that she might be in love with me?" Geoff hissed at his Father.

"Now she's pregnant she's got what she wants, you and our money" His Mother whimpered with her head still in her hands.

"She's not after our money!" Geoff cried out, "This was an accident, I was the one that even said let's have sex in the first place!"

His Mother gasped in shock at her son's tone, "Geoff, I don't want to listen to this anymore! We're all going to New York on Christmas Eve and I am getting you as far away from that girl as humanly possible, do you hear me?"

"You can't tell me what to do" Geoff murmured, low in his throat.

"I think you'll find that we can!" His Father snapped, advancing on his son, "While you live under my house you will follow my rules!"

"Then I'll move out!" Geoff replied.

"I don't think so!" His Father growled, "From now on Geoff, you're going to be under watch every minute of your life, I will watch you every move until New York, You are never going to see that girl again, so you hear me?"

And that was it; rage overtook Geoff so much that he reached out a kicked a chair close by, before storming out of the dining room and upstairs to his room.

His Mother and Father exchanged shocked looks at each other, before his Father walked over to comfort his wife.

"Don't you worry, he's coming to New York with us no matter what" He told her.

* * *

Geoff was now upstairs in his room, shaking in anger. His parents couldn't make him go, he was going to be a father, there was no way he could go.

He bit his thumb as he could hear his parents on the phone, ordering what sounded like a locksmith to come over to bolt up his room, then he could here his Father on the phone to his bodyguards that he used during court times, they were going to make sure he didn't escape out of the house.

He was trapped, he couldn't get out now, there was no way out now. And hew knew that there was only one thing to do, and that was to tell Bridgette.

He knew she was already worried about him and when he looked at his phone there were several texts reminding him to tell her what happened.

He had to tell her about New York.

With a deep breath he picked up his phone and slowly dialled her number, shaking as he did so. Soon his phone was to his ear and the dialling tone filled his ear.

Soon, the phone answered and Bridgette's uncomfortable voice filled his ears again, he frowned at this.

"Hello?" Bridgette rasped slightly, her voice sounded very croaky.

"Hey…are you ok"? Geoff asked noting her voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Bridgette told him, "Dinner didn't really angry with the baby and I ended up bringing half of it back up".

"Oh I'm sorry" Geoff said sympathetically, and then the question was asked, the one he had been dreading.

"So how did it go?"

Geoff froze; he fought back the tears in his eyes as he mustered up all the strength he could find to tell her, "Bridge, listen I've got some bad news".

Geoff didn't have to say much, maybe only two words before he could hear Bridgette on the other end break down into uncontrollable tears, it broke his heart into tiny pieces hearing her upset like this. And the worst thing about it was not being able to help her.

Everything he had said about standing by her all the way through this was slowly slipping away from their grasp…

* * *

**And that ends another chapter! I will be back in a few days, what do you think will happen next? Will Geoff and Bridgette find a way to escape, will Geoff go to New York, what about the Baby, I know what's going to happen…but do you?**

**Remember, first one who guesses the chapter lyrics gets a one shot of the TDI characters of their choice!**


	4. If We Could Only Turn Back Time

**New chapter! One more before the first of December! This time things get a little sad, sadder than the last one (Well I don't know, I think it is, then again I cry over tiny little things so…)**

**No one guessed the song for the last chapter! ****Oh well, it was 'A Winters Tale' by David Essex, so no one shot this time around!**

**We'll see if anyone gets it this time, remember the chapter title is a line from a Christmas based song, the person who guesses it will get a one shot!**

**I'll be nice and give you a clue, this was a song used in a Christmas animation movie released in the UK in 2001, the rest is up to you!**

**Still, random little note aside and time to update!**

**Thank you to HyperForce, Islanda and GrellLoverMagoMaster DxC for reviewing.**

**Chapter 4: If we Could Only Turn Back Time.**

* * *

_**December 24**__**th**__** 14:26 PM.**_

Time slowly started to tick away for the two, ever since Geoff found out about his family moving in a month's time it felt like he was being timed by someone, he had exactly 36 days to find a way for him to stay in California with Bridgette.

However to both of their dismay, nothing seemed to work, Geoff had tried convincing his parents that New York wasn't the place for them, he made a list of many reasons why they should stay in California, the mean reason being Bridgette's pregnancy, however, nothing he said seemed to change their mind.

Bridgette, who was equally trying her hardest to stay by Geoff's side, had tried to convince her own Mother to move to New York with them so she could stay with Geoff, she refused as well, however she had been a little kinder about the matter, unlike Geoff's parents.

The days slowly started ticking away, and so did Geoff's attempts to stop them from moving, his attempts started to get even more pathetic after he had told his parents that he was allergic to New York, they had told him that there was nothing he could do to change their minds now, they were moving and that was final.

The two had started to give up on their chances to stay with each other during this, and they had to slowly start to accept the fact that unless a miracle was blessed upon them both, nothing was going to change Geoff's parents' mind about this.

Something else that had changed during the month was Bridgette, she was a small girl, always had been, so Geoff wasn't surprised when he saw her one day and there was a noticeable bulge under her shirt, Geoff couldn't take his eyes of it for a while, for the past two months he knew that Bridgette had been pregnant but never really let it sink in, until he saw this. At this point he knew that this was all happening and it wasn't a dream, that was his kid inside of Bridgette, and it slowly tore him up inside knowing that he might not be there for it.

So, the weeks crept by and Geoff's family started to prepare for their departure to New York, their house was slowly being emptied with their possessions being sent over to their new home, when Bridgette went over while Geoff's parents were both at work it saddened her seeing Geoff getting upset about his home being emptied and the fact sunk in for her knowing that he was definitely going.

He had try to reassure her, telling her that he was going to figure out a way to come and visit Bridgette all the time, he had talked about driving but both he and Bridgette knew that driving would take at least a week to get here.

They both knew that all the plans they had for the rest of the year and time after that were never going to happen.

So that led them to today, the 24th of December, Christmas Eve. Otherwise known as the day that Geoff's family were leaving, in fact their flight was at 7 that evening.

Now, Geoff had managed to persuade his parents to let him spend his last day with Bridgette, they didn't do much, they both didn't want to have a mushy goodbye with a romantic meal and a walk like they normally did, instead they were both at Bridgette's house.

They were both situated on Bridgette's bed, Bridgette was lying against the pillows on her back while Geoff was positioned at her waist, his head resting gently on her growing abdomen and a hand gently caressing it, they weren't talking, there was no need for words at this point, the both of them just sat in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other in their grasp.

Bridgette reached down and placed a hand on Geoff's head and let her fingers get tangled up in his soft blonde hair, Geoff couldn't help but smile slightly when he felt her do this, he knew that she was still there and wanted him to stay.

Bridgette however was feeling something different, while it relaxed her having Geoff rub her stomach, at the same time she felt nothing but anxiety inside of her. Geoff was getting alarmingly close to their baby, maybe if he wasn't leaving in a few hours this wouldn't be a problem, but he was, and Bridgette didn't want him to get hurt, let alone herself.

Her eyes widened when she felt something different, she leant her head up slightly to see that Geoff had lifted up her shirt and was planting soft kisses on her stomach, an instant frown met Bridgette's face and she squirmed slightly.

"No, no Geoff, don't do that" She said turning slightly so that Geoff moved away.

"Why?" He asked sitting up and looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I just…" Bridgette sighed as she turned to face Geoff again, "I don't want you getting close to the baby, I mean, you're leaving…"

"Bridge…I think I got close to the Baby when we made it" Geoff told her, Bridgette still refused to lie back down.

"Still" She mumbled, "Geoff…you're leaving, I don't want you getting hurt because you've gotten too close to us".

"Bridgette, I love you both" Geoff said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, lie back down Babe".

"Get off" Bridgette snapped suddenly, "I'm not doing anything you tell me, you're leaving, Geoff. I don't think you understand that! Your parents are forcing you out of our lives for good; don't you realize that I'm probably never going to see you again?"

"Bridgette, stop it!" Geoff quickly snapped back, "I'm not going for good, there is no way that my parents can keep me away from you for long, I promise, a few months there and I'll be back over, I promise".

"How can you say that?" Bridgette growled, "You said that you'd get this sorted, you said that you'd be here for me and the baby, you've promise a lot of things that haven't come through!"

"Bridgette, can you stop blaming me for all this?" Geoff snapped at her, "This isn't my fault! Don't you realize that I've been breaking my back trying to stop my parents from moving, I've tried everything, and while I'm doing that you've been sitting at home complaining at me until I got it sorted, I don't think that you realize that this is tearing me up just as much as it is you, you've still got that something that's going to keep you going and what do I have? Nothing, can't you see that I'm losing both a child and girlfriend all in one swipe?"

Bridgette sat speechless all the way through this, Geoff finally stopped and looked away from her, "Well, isn't this brilliant? I could be leaving at any moment and we're fighting, just perfect".

Bridgette blinked in shock as Geoff started to chew at his thumb, he was stressed, Bridgette could tell, over the past few weeks he had gotten notably thinner and he had lost energy, he was right, Bridgette had been too involved with trying to get Geoff to persuade his parents that she hadn't noticed the stress she was causing him.

She reached over with tears flooding her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Geoff…I'm sorry I didn't know-."

"No" Geoff quickly mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you…I'm just…I don't know, this is all so frustrating".

"I know it is" Bridgette said, "I know you've tried your best, there was nothing that either of us could do, you know that, we're just going to have to live apart for a while and hope that either I go to New York or you come back here".

"Right" Geoff mumbled, the two once again sat in silence, until Bridgette reached out and placed her hand on top of his, then she lifted it up and placed it on top of her stomach, Geoff looked up at her and let a soft smile spread across his face.

"You know it was relaxing earlier when you were touching it" Bridgette explained to him as she lay back down in her original position.

Geoff nodded and he too lay back down and rested his head against her waist and started to rub her stomach again, "Can you please ring me if anything happens? Like…when it starts kicking or moving or something like that".

"Sure I will" Bridgette told him as she started to stroke his head again.

"And you're due in May right?" Geoff then asked, "So I'll be back for that, for the birth, you know I wouldn't miss that for the world".

"I know, Geoff." Bridgette whispered, "I'll never stop ringing or texting you, you know that right?"

"I'll be the same" Geoff told her.

The two then spent the next few minutes back in the peaceful silence that they had lost earlier, until it was broken by Geoff's phone ringing, he immediately took his hand off Bridgette's stomach and grabbed his phone.

"Hello? No, I didn't forget…what? Now? But it's too early!"

Bridgette slowly sat up when she heard Geoff getting angry down the phone, she watched as his face changed from furious to completed destroyed in the space of a few seconds, it all made her feel sick.

"Alright…give me a few minutes" Geoff said before hanging up, he dropped his phone back on the bed, and stayed upright in silence.

"Geoff?" Bridgette called out to him; she reached over and touched his shoulder, "Geoff, who was that?"

"They're outside".

Bridgette froze, and she quickly dashed to the window, sure enough she could see Geoff's parents' car outside her house, she placed a hand to her mouth to cover the gasp that had escaped her mouth.

Everything was coming to an end.

"Oh" She finally mumbled, turning back to Geoff.

Geoff felt like he was ready to burst into tears, it was all over, what felt like what could be hours away was happening right now, he was officially leaving, "Well…I guess this is goodbye" He mumbled looking up at Bridgette, his eyes then widened in shock.

The sight in front of him terrified him, Bridgette was shaking, and tears were streaming down her face, her arms were wrapped around her torso and Geoff could see she how hard she was trying to keep a brave face.

Immediately he leapt up and pulled her into a hug, Bridgette let go of everything she had inside her and wrapped her arms around Geoff's body and continued to cry on his shoulder, it all grew too much for Geoff too and he started to cry too, tears rolling down his face and onto Bridgette's shoulder.

"Bridge…I don't know what I'm going to do without you" Geoff whimpered, causing Bridgette to cry even more.

"Neither do I" Bridgette sobbed, "Life really doesn't seem worth living now".

"Bridge, you can't say that" Geoff quickly said pulling her out of the hug, "You have our baby, you have our beautiful baby, that's what you're living for, I will come back Bridge, I promise you I will".

"How can you be sure?" Bridgette sniffed.

"Because my parents can't control me forever, for now sure, but in a few years when I'm twenty? I don't think so" Geoff told her, he then reached down into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here" He said to her, Bridgette took the envelope off of him and slowly opened it, the contents inside of it made her gasp again, it was money, and lots of it. Bridgette guessed there could have been about $20, 000 inside; she looked back up at Geoff in shock.

"Where did you get all this"? She asked him.

"Well, some of it is money from work" Geoff said, "Well…about 200 of it is…the rest I might have taken out of my parents safe".

Bridgette frowned at him, "Geoff, what if they find out?"

"They won't" Geoff told her, "There was so much money in there they won't miss it, its all just numbers to them".

Bridgette bit her lip, "Still…I don't know".

"Bridge, they're keeping us away from each other, you deserve this…think of it as a Christmas Present or something, but I got it for you and the baby, its going to cost a lot and I don't want you working while your pregnant" Geoff explained to her.

"I don't know what to say" Bridgette mumbled.

"You don't have to say anything" Geoff told her, "Just keep it, and remember to call me if anything happens".

"I will" Bridgette whispered tearing up again.

Finally, there last moments came into play as Geoff cupped Bridgette's face with his hands and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, Bridgette completely melted into this kiss, giving her all to Geoff while he was giving it back.

Bridgette could tell that Geoff was still crying, as was she. The tears were a simple symbol of how much they loved each other and didn't want the other to go, however as the minutes ticked by; Geoff parents got more annoyed outside and started honking the car horn.

Geoff finally pulled away and looked at Bridgette with teary eyes, "I love you" He told her, "I love you so much and I will never stop loving you".

Bridgette nodded, "I love you too" She whispered so quietly that it was barely audible, "I'll always love you, no matter what happens".

Geoff the let go of Bridgette, the feel felt weird as he lowered his hands back to his waist, not having something of Bridgette to touch was horribly bizarre.

Realizing this was all too much; he quickly turned on his heel and walked out of her bedroom, leaving Bridgette in silence once more.

Bridgette immediately ran to her window again and watched as Geoff left her house and slowly walked toward his parents' car, she watched as he looked back up toward her and blew her a kiss before climbing into the car, and her heart finally shattered as she watched the car speed off down her road and out of sight.

That was it, that was all Bridgette needed before she broke down into uncontrollable tears, she sunk back down on her bed and covered her face up with her hands as she sobbed loudly.

She didn't care if anyone heard her, she was upset, she was scared and she knew she was allowed this time to cry.

Geoff was gone, he had left, he was pretty much out of her life for good, but there was no need for it, Geoff never wanted to leave and she certainly didn't want him to leave either.

One thing was for sure, she didn't want to stay here any longer.

She sniffed a few times and regained herself before she picked up her phone, she sighed when she saw she had a message already from Geoff.

_Sorry they came and got me so early, we're on our way to the airport now, I love you so my Bridgette, and my baby too. You're not out of my life, either of you, I'll be back!_

Bridgette let a sad smile spread across her face at this, still the thought of him being in another state saddened her.

So, she scanned through her phone book, trying to find a number that she had but hadn't rang in months.

She took a deep breath before pressing the call button and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up the phone, and then it happened, the other end answered.

Bridgette's ears pricked up when she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"Hey…um…I don't know if you remember me but…my name's Bridgette…I'm in trouble…"

* * *

**And we will leave it there for tonight! Another chapter will be up soon to tie up some loose ends, before it all starts. Reviews are nice and remember whoever guesses the song gets a one shot!**


	5. Some Dreams Fall Through

**Alright! Last chapter before the first of December and things kick off! I'm really excited, anyway, this is kind of a fast forward chapter, and don't you worry! It'll make sense once you read it!**

**Anyway, well done to both Islanda and OpheliaRamirez, you both got the song correct! Last chapter was names after lyrics in the song 'What If' by Kate Winslet, in my opinion it's one of the saddest Christmas songs and the worst to listen to when your depressed, but how can you stay away from a song so gorgeous like this! So, I checked my reviews a few hours after I published the chapter and two of you had guessed around about the same time, so you both get a one shot! It can be couples or single, I don't mind!**

**So, carrying on with the chapter title, this time its from another film, and in my opinion the best Christmas film out there, I don't think a Christmas hasn't been where my family and I haven't sat down and watched this film, it's a tradition! The first person who guesses it gets another one shot, or if Islanda or OpheliaRamirez guesses it, they get the choice of two separate one shots or a two shot!**

**Thank you to Islanda, OpheliaRamirez, Fulltimereviewer and Rafael Pereira for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Some Dreams Fall Through.**

**January 2****nd**** 10:03 AM.**

Bridgette slowly climbed out of the car and looked up at the building in front of her; this in front of her was going to be her new home. Yes, Bridgette had chosen to move out as soon as the New Year arrived.

Her reasons were simple, she didn't want to stay at home anymore, everything there reminded her too much of Geoff, her room, her home, her road, everyday she'd expect to see Geoff's car outside her home, or see his face smiling at her when she went down to the store.

It was something she couldn't live by, she refused to walk down the road that Geoff used to live down because it reminded her too much of him, instead she had to take a longer way home.

Another reason she wanted to move out was because she wanted her independence, she had lived in the comfort of her Mother and Father for 18 years now, she thought that now was the time to leave her childhood behind and start living as an adult, she had to, she was forcing herself to grow up for the sake of her baby.

Bridgette had made this announcement after Christmas, because her plans for Christmas fell through she ended up spending it with most of her family, it was nice, however things took a turn for the worse when Bridgette started thinking of Geoff, she just couldn't get him off her mind, every tiny detail reminded her of him.

So, that night when Bridgette and her parents arrived back at their home she told them of her plan.

"You want to move out?" Her Father exclaimed, he had come home to see that many things had changed, Geoff leaving, his Daughter was pregnant and now this? He leant back on his chair and took a few steady breaths to let it sink in.

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, "I think it would be best, for all of us. I don't want to have to rely on you guys now, I mean, I'm pregnant and I want to start living a bit independently, I've already shocked you guys about being pregnant and I don't want to do anymore".

"Do you think you're a burden on us Bridgette?" Her Mother asked looking at her Daughter, "You're not Honey".

"I know" Bridgette mumbled, "But I don't want to have to stay here for much longer, you know from me that babies cost money and I want to be the one that sorts out my own income for it, plus do you really want me here in a few months time when I'm hormonal?"

Her Father coughed uncomfortably, "You know that even if you got pregnant years later we would have supported you with money, right? My parents did with us".

"Still" Bridgette mumbled, "My mind's made up, I want to move out".

"Where are you going to go?" Her Mother asked.

"Not far, in fact it's in the city, quite close to where Dad works so its not all bad news" Bridgette explained, "I've got an apartment there already".

"You've done all this behind our backs?" Her Father questioned.

"Not really" Bridgette said, "I had it planned since last night, after Geoff…left I rang up one of my old friends, I know she lives out there and she's letting me stay in her apartment".

"Does she know about…" Her Father fell silent and he gestured at stomach and Bridgette quickly placed a protective hand on it.

"Yeah, I told her, she says its fine" Bridgette said, "So what do you say?"

Bridgette's Father looked at his wife, "I don't know Kate…what do you think?"

Her Mother fell silent for a few minutes thinking; she looked up at her daughter and could see the pure hurt that was being shielded in her eyes, the same hurt that had been showing slightly for the past few weeks now, then her eyes travelled down to her daughter's slightly rounded stomach, she knew that Bridgette thought she was doing what she thought was best for her baby, but was it the right decision.

She had learnt from life that you never know til you try, so she took a deep breath and turned to her husband.

"I think we should" She replied, "She won't be too far away, she said that she'll be close by your office so you can check up on her every now and then".

"But…I don't think she's ready" Her Father mumbled, "She's eighteen!"

"She's also pregnant" Her Mother said back, "And she clearly wants her independence and I think that she'll be able to learn this way, she won't be gone forever, Paul".

Her Father shook his head slightly before looking back up at Bridgette, "Ok…you can go, but you have to make sure that you ring us if anything happens, you have to be careful and manage your money correctly -."

"Dad, I think I'll be fine" Bridgette said.

Her Father let a weak smile spread across his face, "You better start packing then".

Bridgette nodded and left the living room to go upstairs, during that time Paul immediately turned to his wife, "Do you really think that this was the right move?"

"Yes" Kate explained, "Couldn't you see it? There is so much more behind this than she's letting on".

"What do you mean?"

"She's heart broken" Kate told her husband, "She's been like this ever since she found out that Geoff was moving, she wants to leave here because it reminds her too much of Geoff".

Paul fell silent in shock, He knew that his Daughter was upset about Geoff's sudden departure, but so not upset that she would do this, still he knew that the best thing to get over a broken heart was to start new, maybe this was right after all.

Bridgette made her way up to her room and sat down on her bed, she looked around at the space in front of her, the space that would soon be emptied and ready to start again, a hand flew to her stomach and she gently caressed it.

"We're getting out of here, kid. We're starting again". She whispered to herself, hoping that the child within her could hear her every word.

* * *

So that was it, Bridgette was moving, the next week her parents and herself spent packing up all of Bridgette's possessions, and soon that fateful day came when Bridgette was going to move out.

She watched as her Father brought boxes and bags out of the house and put them into their car, Bridgette's Mother wasn't going with them because her husband had to go back to work the following day.

As the last few bits of Bridgette's things were put in the car she placed a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and pulled her into a warm hug, Bridgette couldn't help but sniffle slightly as she felt her Mother tear up too.

Eighteen years, and now she was leaving, Kate just didn't want to let go just yet, still, she was going away for a good cause, to bring her Grandchild into the world in a way that she wanted to.

She pulled away from her Daughter and cupped her face in her hands, "I love you Sweetie, take care and call me when you've settled in".

Bridgette nodded, "I will" She said as she walked over towards the car and climbed in, Paul nodded at his wife who returned with a weak smile as he also climbed into the car a drove off.

The ride to Bridgette's new home was quiet, both Father and Daughter stayed in silence for most of the journey, partly because there was nothing to talk about, and it was awkward, he knew that if his fie was here then the two would be talking about the baby and tips about pregnancy, he couldn't offer any of that for her.

He looked over at his daughter and smiled, she was fallen asleep in her seat and her hands were placed in a loving way over her stomach, she stirred slightly in her seat and sighed gently.

He also sighed, he was letting go of his daughter, his baby was growing up. She really didn't want to do this, but like his wife had said, it was for her happiness.

* * *

So now the two were outside of Bridgette's new home, she looked up at the modern building with several windows, and a few balconies on the edge, she looked around, trying to figure out which apartment she was going to be living in now.

"Should we get inside?" Asked her Father, his hands filled with boxes.

"Yeah" Bridgette said, she grabbed a few bags herself, causing a raised eyebrow from her Father.

"Don't worry, they're not heavy" Bridgette told him as she walked inside of the building, they were immediately greeted by a doorman, he was situated behind a large desk, opposite this desk were several mail boxes.

"This is all very fancy" Her Father mumbled in Bridgette's ear, "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"I'm sure" Bridgette said, gently tapping her pocket which currently held all of Geoff's money in there.

The doorman smiled up at the two, "The new Occupant?" He asked and Bridgette nodded, "Yes, Miss Hallows told me about you".

He handed Bridgette a few forms for her to sign and fill in, and soon she was given a set of keys to her new apartment, next thing she knew she was riding in an elevator to her new home.

She walked along the corridor until she reached number 4238; she took a few deep breaths with her Father next to her and knocked twice on the door.

It took a while but soon the door opened, revealing a very pretty tanned girl, someone that Bridgette hadn't seen in years.

"Bridgette, you're here!" Courtney Hallows exclaimed as she pulled her old friend into a hug, Bridgette returned the hug, yes, Bridgette had rung Courtney on Christmas Eve and asked for her help, Courtney had told her that she was living in the city and had her own apartment after her case for suing the Total Drama company finally came through and she offered Bridgette a home.

"Come in" She said as Bridgette and her Father stepped in, Bridgette's father straight away put the boxes down, "Well, Bridgette I need to do a few things so I best be off" He told her.

"Alright Dad" Bridgette said giving her Father a hug, "I love you, thanks for dropping me off".

"No Problem" He told her, "Taken care of yourself, I'll visit whenever I can" He said, he gave his daughter a kiss and fighting back the tears with everything he could muster, he left.

So now that left Bridgette and Courtney, slowly Bridgette turned to Courtney and smiled weakly at her, "I suppose I better unpack" She said going to lift one of the boxes before Courtney reached out and grabbed her hands.

"No you don't" She said to her, "We're going to sit down and have a talk and maybe a cry…it looks like you've wanted one for weeks".

Bridgette knew that Courtney was right, and finally let go of everything she had been holding back since she found out about Geoff's departure, she instantly started bawling her eyes out and Courtney instantly rushed to her side and pulled her into another hug.

"It's ok" She whispered into her ear, "It's alright".

* * *

Soon Bridgette and Courtney were situated on her sofa and Bridgette explained the entire story to Courtney, it took a while but soon Courtney knew the story from inside and out.

"Well, I can honestly say that I did not expect Geoff's parents to be like that" Courtney mumbled, sipping the coffee she had made herself.

"I know right" Bridgette said as she wiped her eyes on a tissue, "No one does until they meet them".

Courtney sighed, "You really don't need this, Bridgette. You know you could of have a miscarriage or something with all that stress you're facing?"

"I know" Bridgette said, "But I haven't".

Courtney looked down at Bridgette's stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Nearly four months" Bridgette replied.

Courtney sighed again, "And Geoff just left you like this?"

"It wasn't his fault" Bridgette quickly jumped in, "He tried everything he could to stay".

"Have you heard from him since?" Courtney then asked.

Bridgette nodded, "He hasn't stopped texting me since he arrived at New York".

"Has he rung you?"

Bridgette fell silent, "No…but he says that he can't because he's worried if his parents will hear".

"Right" Courtney mumbled, She had a feeling what Geoff was doing, she felt that he was putting up a front for Bridgette, telling her that he was going to stay by her through this massive change the two of them were facing but then making a dash for it, still Bridgette was pretty upset by this and she chose to stay silent.

"On a brighter not" Courtney then said, "I want to show you around the apartment".

Courtney's apartment was very big, there was a good sized kitchen and living room and two bathrooms, Courtney's bedroom was very big, Bridgette's was smaller but she expected this, then came the biggest shock of all.

While Bridgette thought that when the baby arrived it would stay in the room with her, Courtney had other plans, she walked to another room that was next door to Bridgette, "And this…will be the baby's room".

She opened the door and it revealed a small room with a light cream wallpaper with ducks along the side, a small wooden rocking chair sat in the corner, along with a changing table.

"Courtney…you didn't" Bridgette gasped in shock.

"I did" Courtney smiled, "The woman in the apartment below us has just had a baby, she gave me the rocking chair as soon as I mentioned that you were coming and the changing table I brought from a cute little boutique across the road, they were having a New Years sale and I acted while I could".

Bridgette could feel herself tearing up again, "Thank you" She whispered pulling Courtney into a hug.

"Hey…it's ok" She whispered, "Come on, we better start unpacking the boxes".

* * *

The months passed, and things started to change for Bridgette, Courtney soon lost her calming nature that she first arrived with and soon snapped into good ol' Courtney, she wasn't too bad, she was just strict and turned into a mother figure when it came to Bridgette's pregnancy, she made sure that Bridgette was getting all the nutrients she needed, she took her to Lamaze classes and went with her to all of her Doctor's appointments.

However, as nice this was, Bridgette wished that it was Geoff doing this rather than Courtney, the two of them still kept in touch, texting and ringing every now and then, but the phone calls were normally done late at night or when both Geoff's parents were at work.

Bridgette found herself rapidly growing, her small stomach had grown four times its size since Geoff left, and the baby inside soon started to show signs to Bridgette that it was alive, it started kicking one night and Bridgette who couldn't contain her excitement rang up Geoff, who spent all night on the phone with her until early morning.

One day, Bridgette and Courtney went to her Doctors appointment again, and Bridgette was able to see her baby for the first time, it was there, right in front of her and what looked like it was sucking its thumb, however, Bridgette was surprised when she just couldn't feel anything for the baby, no love or anything. Still, she knew why and it was because Geoff wasn't here to see this baby with her.

She took home a picture the scan and took a picture of it on her phone and sent it to Geoff, expecting to get an immediate phone call, Bridgette refused to let go of her phone all day, until she received a text from Geoff, or what she thought was Geoff.

The message turned out to be from Geoff's Mother, who had snatched the phone from Geoff and text Bridgette herself.

_Stop trying to get in contact with my son, he is not interested, I have blocked your number from his phone so none of your messages or pictures will get through to him, I've had enough of you interfering in my family!_

Bridgette felt sick, Geoff's Mother was controlling him, she placed a hand on her six month pregnant belly and delicately rubbed it a few times, Geoff was really out of her life.

She refused to cry, however. She had spent the last six months crying and hoping he would come back for her, enough was enough.

So, for the last few months of Bridgette pregnancy, she started living for herself and the baby, she tried desperately to bond with her unborn baby by spending her days in bed with a hand on her stomach to feel the life within her, but no matter how many times she felt her baby move or kick, she felt nothing.

* * *

Soon the time came when Bridgette gave birth, it was the middle of the night when she finally went into labour, she was a good two weeks early but she had done her research and knew that there was nothing to worry about, she had finished decorating her baby's room so there was everything ready for the arrival.

Courtney drove Bridgette to the nearest hospital and they were seen by a doctor, Bridgette was in a tremendous amount of pain, and she found the entire process of labour very hard, every contraction she felt seemed to make every bone in her body shake with fear.

Courtney was there for her and for once in her life, kept her mouth shut, she had no choice, every time she opened her mouth to tell Bridgette that she 'wouldn't do that if she was in that position' Bridgette would scream abuse at her and tell her that she wouldn't know until she was in labour.

The worst thing about this was Bridgette wanted Geoff here; she wanted him to be by her side and hold onto her hand and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but they had tried, Bridgette tried to ring Geoff as son as she went into labour but her phone calls all failed, then Courtney tried to ring him, and her phone didn't work too, they both decided to give up and concentrate on getting Bridgette's baby delivered to her.

Soon, after thirty four hours in labour, Bridgette finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and then everything clicked, when her baby was laid on her chest, Bridgette felt an instant connection between the two, no matter how bloody her daughter was, she was a perfect and beautiful angel in her eyes.

Bridgette parents had arrived to see their daughter a little while after she had given birth, all set to see they're new Granddaughter and shower her with presents, they however, couldn't stay for long, Bridgette didn't mind this, she just wanted to be left alone with her daughter.

Bridgette couldn't help but feel; nothing but love for her daughter, she knew the second she laid eyes on her that she had made the right choice in keeping her, she was perfect, she seemed to fit in Bridgette's arms and didn't fuss when she was around. Bridgette had also settled on a name, Mari, meaning the sea in Latin.

Bridgette was able to stay in the hospital for a good week because Mari arrived a little earlier, they wanted to run a few tests of both Mother and Baby to make sure they were ok, one Bridgette's last day in the hospital she sat in her bed with Mari fast asleep in her arms, she couldn't help but study her daughter's features, she already had little blonde hairs covering her soft head and Bridgette was sure that her eyes were going to be blue, just like her father's.

That was something else that Bridgette noticed, when Courtney came to visit her she told her about her discovery.

"It's frightening" Bridgette mumbled as she watched Mari sleep in her arms.

"What is? Courtney asked, looking up from the magazine she had been reading, "Becoming a Mom?"

"Not that" Bridgette mumbled, "It's frightening…how much she looks like Geoff".

Courtney rose from her chair and looked at Mari, after a few minutes of silence she nodded her head, "Yeah…she does".

"It's weird, it's like the is a sign telling me that even though Geoff has been involuntarily pushed out of our lives, he's still here".

"Well remember that Geoff is one of the reasons why Mari's here, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" Courtney reminded him.

"True".

* * *

The next day, Bridgette was able to go home, she strapped Mari safely in her car seat and Courtney drove them back to the apartment, Bridgette didn't take an eye of her daughter for the whole journey, worried she would miss something, but she didn't really do much, Mari slept for the whole journey to Bridgette's amazement, she had a feeling that Mari was going to be just like her, mellow and laid back, at least she hoped.

When the three of them arrived back at the apartment, Bridgette immediately took Mari up to her room and lay her in her new crib, Mari stirred slightly but didn't wake up, Bridgette smiled down at her daughter and sat in the rocking chair, thinking about the years to come, would Mari grow up well or would she be a rebel? She hoped that Mari would be the perfect child, but for now, she was going to enjoy the years with Mari as her perfect child.

Bridgette's eyes dropped slightly, and she didn't refuse to a few hours rest while Mari slept too, and she slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep…

You thought the story was going to be over now, but it's only just begun…

* * *

**Fufufu! I love a good cut off point like that! Alrighty then, the next update will come on the first of December, where the real story kicks in.**

**You see, the last few chapters have been a preface, I said at the beginning that the story was based on a true story that I heard, well these past few chapters did happen in the true story, but its only a small segment of the story, there is a lot more to expect and hopefully to shock you all too!**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	6. The Innocence of Youth

**Alright everyone! You're in for a treat! Over here in the UK it has just gone 12 o'clock meaning it is officially the first of December! And like I promised I updated!**

**May I just say, it's already like Christmas here, it's started snowing which is lovely and I started my Christmas shopping as well as planning out some of the one shots I owe people!**

**So far from this story both Islanda and OpheliaRamirez have one shots planned for them, Islanda I already contacted you with an idea but OpheliaRamirez had a go at guessing the song for the last chapter, it was in fact 'The Love has Gone' however it is not from Beauty and the Beast (At least I don't think it is…) I was looking for 'The Muppets Christmas Carol' which is the best Christmas film ever! However…I am not sure whether to give you the two shot or two separate one shots or not…do you really want them for Christmas? It's up to you to let me know!**

**So, the contest carries on for this Chapter, next up are the lyrics to a classic Christmas song, and its sad too! I only seem to find sad Christmas songs!**

**Also just so we know, this is a base chapter, things start getting exciting in the next chapters I promise.**

**Thank you to HyperForce, Rafael Pereira, OpheliaRamirez, Islanda and Fulltimereviewer for your reviews!**

**Chapter 6 The Innocence of Youth.**

* * *

_December 5__th__ 17:39 PM, Five years later…_

The cold December air took over Bridgette as she slowly walked back from work, it had been a good five years since everything in her life shattered and after a lot of work and help from her friends and parents, her life was now back on track.

The years had been kind to her, and now she was a happy twenty three year old woman, she had a good job in the office where her dad worked, as soon as Mari grew old enough Bridgette had asked him to help her find her a job, thankfully his company were looking for new people and he recommended her straight away, they knew they could trust Paul because he was a hard worker anyway and gave Bridgette the job straight away.

It was only an office job from nine to five from Monday to Wednesday, then ten to two Thursday to Friday, this was nice because it gave her a steady income and at the same time gave her plenty of time to see Mari, her work place were very supportive with the fact that she was a young mother.

Bridgette had changed dramatically over the years, when she was eighteen she only had a few priorities, to surf and to have fun with her boyfriend, she knew that things had changed for her, and now her views were mainly on making sure that Mari had a good life with her.

Today was a Tuesday, so Bridgette had been at work for a long eight hours, now she was on her way home, it wasn't a far walk from the office to her apartment, right now she was crossing the road to her home.

She walked in through the doors and walked over to her mail box, she unlocked it and opened it up and pulled out the few letters that were in there, she closed it and turned to walk over to the elevator, not before greeting Howard the doorman, like she did everyday.

Soon, she arrived at her floor and walked towards her apartment; she grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home" She called as she closed the door, a soft smile spread across her face when she heard the sound of small feet running straight towards her.

Bridgette placed her bag on the floor and turned around, only to be met by a small blonde haired girl wrapping her arms around Bridgette's legs.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried out, looking up at Bridgette excitedly.

"Hey Mari" Bridgette smiled as she picked up her daughter and gave her a hug, she got this every day she worked late, an immediate greeting from her young daughter, which she adored, instantly all the cold she was feeling from outside seemed to melt away.

Mari was a little sweetheart; she had long blonde hair that trailed past her shoulders and a little blue ribbon that tied up her hair, her eyes were an ocean blue and nothing could wipe off the smile that her daughter constantly wore on her face.

"Mommy you're freezing" Mari exclaimed as she placed a hand on Bridgette's cheek, "You need to get warm now!"

Bridgette chuckled softly at her daughter's demand, "Alright, Sweetie. I'm home now, I'll get warm soon, have you been a good girl for Auntie Courtney?"

"She has indeed" Came another voice as Courtney walked over to the doorway to greet Bridgette; she worked from home so when Bridgette was working late she was able to pick her up from Mari's day-care centre which she didn't mind one bit.

"Well done Sweetie" Bridgette praised her daughter, she knew that Mari would never act up if Courtney was working, but she felt that it was important to do so, so that she could learn what was right and wrong, plus she loved seeing her daughter's excited expression whenever she was praised.

Bridgette took off her coat and scarf and placed it on the coat rack before following Mari into the living room, "So Honey, what did you do at day-care today?" Bridgette asked as she sat down on the cream sofa

"I made a new Christmas list!" Mari told her as she grabbed a small piece of paper off the coffee table and handed it to her Mother, Bridgette sighed, every day Mari was creating a new Christmas list every day, it always seemed to be whenever she saw an advert on TV of a new doll or a game, then she would grab her crayons and scribble out a brand new list for Bridgette.

"Oh really?" Bridgette asked, "And what's new on this one?"

"Well" Mari said plopping down on the sofa next to her Mother, "There's a girl called Stacey at day-care and she had a pretty bracelet with a shell on it, and it looked like the sea and I wanted one from you Mommy because I know you like the sea".

Bridgette smiled, "I do like the sea…but we'll have to see what Santa has in mind for you, his little elves might be making a shell bracelet as we speak".

Bridgette adored mentioning Santa around Mari, the look on her face was priceless, Bridgette remembered when she told Mari about the fat man in a red suit that flew around with reindeer on Christmas Eve and she got very excited, that same feeling seemed to stay with her after all these years, and right now she was nodding vigorously before handing the list to her Mother.

"Can you make sure that Santa gets this?" Mari asked.

Bridgette nodded "I'll send it to him myself".

Mari smiled happily before jumping off the couch and running into her room to play with her dolls, Bridgette smiled, it was times like this that made her think back to all those years ago when she was considering giving Mari away.

Now, she couldn't think why she had thought of that in the first place, it was a struggle getting her here but now that she was right in front of Bridgette's eyes, she knew it was worth it.

* * *

As the evening went by and the three girls ate together it was slowly drawing nearer to Mari's bed time, she got her daughter ready for her bath time and ran her a warm bath, Mari loved bath time, she loved splashing around in the water and talked endlessly about going swimming, both Bridgette and Courtney knew straight away that Mari was definitely Bridgette's daughter.

"Mommy, when can we go to the seaside?" Mari asked as her Mother rubbed some shampoo into her daughter's head.

"Soon baby" Bridgette told her, "We need to wait until it gets warmer again, we can't go swimming in this weather, it'll be freezing".

"Oh" Mari sighed and pouted, Bridgette couldn't help but laugh, when she told her Mother about Mari's obsession with water she had told her that Bridgette was just like that when she was Mari's age.

Bridgette smiled at her, "Maybe if I get a chance I'll take you to the indoor pool after work".

"Yay!" Mari squeaked happily, splashing her arms around in the water, accidentally soaking Bridgette in the process.

Bridgette let out a hearty laugh, "Hey! That wasn't nice" Bridgette said splashing her daughter back.

Mari laughed too, "Mommy!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry" Bridgette said to her, she ran her fingers though her daughter's hair that was still lathered up because of the shampoo, "Lie down, I need to rinse your hair out" she said and Mari did what she was told.

* * *

Soon after Mari's bath was over it was time to get her to bed, it used to be an effort to get her to sleep, because Mari was just normally so full of energy that she didn't want to sleep, however as she got older, sleep started to come naturally to her.

"I'm not tired, Mommy" Mari told Bridgette as she tucked her in under her pink bed sheets.

"You say that ever night and then you -." Bridgette was cut off by Mari letting out a loud yawn, "Do that".

Mari's eyes started to droop and Bridgette lay her down, "I'll see you in the morning, Mari" Bridgette told her, she bent down and kissed her warm head before going to leave the room.

"Mommy?"

Bridgette paused at the door frame and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Mommy, do you want anything from Santa for Christmas?" Mari asked her.

Bridgette smiled, "I do, but I don't think that Santa would be able to get it for me".

"Why not?"

"Because it's very far away" Bridgette said, "Plus, Santa's too busy listening to you and all the other boys and girls in the world".

"I'm sure that if you want Santa to get you something, all you have to do is write him a letter, like I did!" Mari said before her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.

Bridgette could hear the final words of her daughter echoing around her head, she was so innocent and nothing in her eyes was bad, Bridgette kind of hated the fact that she was going to have to grow up one day and find out everything that happened before she was born.

"It's not that easy" Bridgette whispered as she closed Mari's bedroom door and left…

* * *

"Everything ok?" Courtney asked as Bridgette re-appeared in the living room.

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, Courtney nodded towards a mug of coffee on the table in front of her, this was like a tradition for the two, every night when Mari had gone to sleep they would sit down with two fresh mugs of coffee and talk about the day.

"You sure?" Courtney asked, "I've known you for a while, Bridge, I think I can tell when something's up".

Bridgette pursed her lips, "It's nothing, it's just…right now there is not a single thing that Mari can find wrong with this world, and every problem seems easy enough to be solved".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Bridgette sighed, she really didn't want to mention all of her past problems to Courtney again, she had listened to her whine and complain for years about how things were hard, she was sure she was sick of it now.

"I mean that she thinks that life is easily solved by sending letters to Santa" Bridgette finally said.

"Well, he is a magical man, I mean flying around in one night and giving everyone in the world presents, that's some insane stuff" Courtney whispered before bursting into a fit of laughter, "When are you going to tell him that he's not real?"

"Ssh!" Bridgette hissed, "She might hear you".

"Sorry" Courtney mumbled, "But you will have to do it soon?"

"I'll wait a few years, I'm hoping she'll grow out of it, but for now its nice to watch her get excited about this" Bridgette said sipping her coffee.

"True".

* * *

**And I think we will end it there for tonight, sorry its short, but like I said, next time is when things start kicking off and getting more exciting!**

**So, please review and have a wonderful 1****st**** of December! Remember! Only 24 days til Christmas now! Question of the chapter: Who has started their Christmas shopping yet? **


	7. My World is Changing

**Another update, and let me just say. This chapter is where things kick off, big time! Well in my opinion it does, because this is where the real plot starts, everything else was scene setting, and information you needed to know before we got here.**

**The snow here has gotten even more intense, it's amazing! People complain about it but I love it, man up and walk, don't drive in the snow, that's what I say!**

**Question of the Chapter: Has it snowed where you live? If so, what do you think of it?**

**Also, the two words that I mentioned in the summery are revealed, what are they? Well continue and you'll find out.**

**And before I start, well done to spader13 who guessed the song first! Well done! You get a Christmas present from me in the form of a one shot, any couple and I'll do it! For everyone else that I owe a one shot, don't you worry, I have the ideas, its just a matter of getting myself into gear to write it, but I will have them all done before Christmas! (My poor laptop!)**

**Remember to guess the lyrics for this one!**

**Thank you to spader13, Rafael Pereira, Wrong Side Of Life and Islanda for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: My World Is Changing.**

_**December 7**__**th**__**, Thursday 14:11 PM…**_

Bridgette had just left her work place for the day and was trudging through town to fetch Mari from Day-care, Thursdays and Fridays were the only days when she was able to go and get her daughter for herself, the other days she had to leave it to Courtney which she hated doing for many reasons, the main one being that Mari was her daughter and she felt the need to take her and pick her up from places, still, she had work and these things couldn't be helped.

She re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder and crossed a nearby road, Mari's Day-care wasn't too far away from her job so it was easy for her to walk, and it was a ten minute walk back to their home, so it was fairly easy for them to get around.

Bridgette finally arrived at the Day-care, it was a small building filled with lots of character, Mari normally finished at two so she was often left waiting for Bridgette while she made her way back from work, however she wasn't alone, Mari always had something to do, whether it was playing with the other girls and boys who were also waiting for their parents of finishing a picture she had been working on, Bridgette wasn't worried at all for her.

Bridgette opened the door and stepped inside, she wiped the mud off the bottom of her shoes on the mat below her feet as she was greeted by a smiling face.

"Good Afternoon, Bridgette" The Woman said to her, with a warm face.

"Hey Alice" Bridgette greeted back, Alice was Mari's Minder, Alice was a lovely woman and obviously loved her job, and the kids adored her too, in fact Mari talked endlessly about her to Courtney and Bridgette.

Alice led Bridgette though to a small room where four children were all grouped around a small table, each of them colouring, Mari was with them and didn't even notice that her mother was in the room.

"Mari, you're Mother's here" Alice said sweetly to the little girl, making her look up immediately, she quickly rose from her chair and ran over to Bridgette.

"Mommy!" She cried out as she wrapped her arms around Bridgette's legs, Bridgette returned the hug as Alice smiled at the two.

"I don't think there has ever been a day when she hasn't said hello like that" Alice chuckled.

"No, there hasn't" Bridgette laughed as Mari let go and rushed back over to the table.

"Look, Mommy!" Bridgette cried out, holding a piece of paper up to her face, it looked like it had been ripped out of a colouring book, "I drew you a dolphin".

"It's beautiful" Bridgette smiled as she gingerly lifted the picture out of her daughter's hands and held it in her own. "We'll put this on the wall when we get home".

Mari's face lit up, "Yay!" She cried out excitedly.

"Actually, I'm very glad you're here, Bridgette" Alice said walking back over to the two, "There is something I would like to talk to you about".

"Oh, right ok" Bridgette said as she handed the picture back to Mari, "Sweetie, go get your coat and your bag and I'll be back in a second".

Mari nodded and went of to grab her coat, while Alice led Bridgette away from the children and into her small office, "Today I led an exercise with the children, asking them what they wanted to wish for on Christmas, its normally a bit of fun, the kids love that they get to wish for something, I then tell them to write it down on a piece of paper and on the last day before they break up for Christmas we send them up in a floating lantern" Alice explained.

"That sounds great…but…did Mari do something wrong?" Bridgette asked a little concerned.

"No, not at all" Alice quickly said, "I always check what the children write down, just in case there is anything to worry about and…well…Mari wrote something down that called for concern".

Alice opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper and handed it over to Bridgette, "I think you better take a look" Alice said quietly.

Bridgette looked up at Alice and then back down at the paper, she carefully unfolded it, trying not to rip it, until she saw some writing, Bridgette stared at it for a few seconds before replying, Mari's hand writing was very messy, partly because she was only four, but still, despite that Bridgette could still make out the words on the paper.

"_A Daddy"._

It's funny how two words can send your whole world into a frightening spiral, it did so for Bridgette, the words on the paper seemed to shock her to the core, shaking slightly she looked back up at Molly, who had a very sympathetic look on her face.

"Is this for real?" Bridgette asked slowly.

Alice nodded, "I'm afraid so, I am very sorry if it touched a nerve…I just thought you ought to know".

Bridgette shook her head, "No, its fine, Alice. Thank you".

Alice rose from her chair and walked over to Bridgette, "If you don't mind me asking…has Mari ever expressed anything like this at home?"

Bridgette shook her head again, "Never…I mean this is a shock for me, she's never questioned this at all, I mean, she sees the other children's dads picking them up from here all the time and…sure she looks a them funny but I always just thought she was confused…that's all".

Alice sighed, "Sometimes children don't want to ask about that, maybe Mari can tell that it might upset you, maybe that's why she keeps quiet".

"But she's four" Bridgette protested, "She's not supposed to know about what upsets me and what doesn't".

"You'd be surprised, but remember that Mari was a part of you for nine months, she would know what upsets you and what doesn't. It's just the connection you two have" Alice explained.

Bridgette frowned, taking every bit of Alice's advice in, she was surprised by all this, Mari had never expressed an interest in a father, Bridgette would of known…wouldn't she?

Bridgette fell silent again, she placed the small piece of paper into her pocket, Alice watched this and understood, Bridgette obviously didn't want that wish going into the skies.

"Bridgette…if you don't mind me asking…what happened?" Alice then asked.

Bridgette looked up at Molly and sighed, "With me and Mari's Father?" Alice slowly nodded.

"There…there were some issues with his family…I guess we split up because of that…he tried to stay by me through my pregnancy but things just got hard for the both of us" Bridgette mumbled, her heart thumping as she recalled the pain she had to go through years ago.

"I'm sorry to hear" Alice said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Do you think it was for the best?"

"If you asked me that five minutes ago…yes…but now I am not so sure" Bridgette whispered.

"Listen to me" Alice said, making Bridgette look up at her, "don't let what Mari said sway your decisions, she just might be feeling a little left out because she doesn't have a father, when she gets older she will understand, I promise".

Bridgette slowly nodded, maybe Alice was right, Mari would understand in years to come, but because of this Mari would never have the chance to be 'Daddy's little girl'.

She knew she wasn't to blame, but still, she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

"Mommy, I'm all ready!" Mari's could be heard from behind Bridgette, she turned around and saw Mari dressed in her cute little blue coat, she was smiling at Bridgette which just seemed to make her heart sink even more.

"I'll let you two go" Alice said as she stood up, "Don't worry, Bridgette, everything would be ok".

Bridgette nodded at Alice, "Thank you for telling me" She said as she held back the tears she had in her eyes.

She walked over to Mari and took her hand in hers, "Come on Sweetheart" Bridgette said to Mari as she led her daughter out of the Day-Care.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Bridgette could only think about Mari's wish, she wanted to see her Father, Bridgette knew that it was pretty much impossible, she hadn't spoken to Geoff since she had received that message from his mother while she was still pregnant, telling him that she didn't want her to be in Geoff's life anymore.

She couldn't talk to him again, it would be too painful, yes, she wanted Mari to at least meet him but seeing him again would bring up so many emotions and memories that she locked away long ago.

She kept thinking about it all night, from taking Mari home, to eating dinner with Courtney and hearing all about her stressful day, while she bathed her daughter and took her to bed.

It was the only thing she could think of, it had shaken her up knowing that Mari's wish was to see Geoff. She didn't want to see him again, and she was pretty sure that his parents would have banned him a long time ago from seeing Mari.

As Bridgette tucked Mari in for the night she decided to get some answers for herself, "Mari, are you happy?" Bridgette asked her as she stroked her daughter's head.

Mari nodded, "I am".

"I mean, are you happy living here with me and Auntie Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

Mari nodded again, "Yeah, I love it here, it's really nice".

"You don't want anyone else here…do you?" Bridgette then asked, Mari fell silent for a few seconds.

"No…not really" Mari muttered.

Bridgette frowned, she did, she did want someone else here, and she knew who it was.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Mari asked looking up at her Mother.

Bridgette smiled down at her, "Of course I am Sweetie, now get some rest" She said as she kissed the top of her head and walking out of the room.

When she arrived in the living room she saw Courtney on her laptop with a big smile on her face, "What's up?" Bridgette asked when she saw this.

"You'll never guess who just asked me out on a date on Facebook" Courtney squeaked excitedly.

"Who?"

Courtney bit her lip and smiled at Bridgette, "Duncan!"

Bridgette looked confused, "Wait a minute…Duncan? From the show?"

Courtney nodded, "Yes! He added me as a friend on Facebook last week and we've been talking ever since, and he finally asked me out on a date".

"But didn't things end horribly for you two last time?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah I guess…but who cares? He seemed like he was interested otherwise he wouldn't have made the effort…right?" Courtney asked.

Bridgette smiled, "You're right".

Courtney turned back to her laptop as she typed out a reply, "Its crazy…we haven't talked in years and all of a sudden, out of the blue things are looking up my love life" she smiled, "The internet is a powerful thing".

Bridgette nodded, "You're right it is".

* * *

The night got much later and Bridgette was now sitting the living room in silence, Courtney had gone to bed a while ago and had left Bridgette to think, she couldn't sleep, partly because she had so many thoughts in her head.

She was sitting in near darkness, the only light that was in the living room was from the Christmas Tree sitting in the corner, Bridgette sighed again, this was eating her up, if she had a choice then she would remove the memory of today from her head, and she would then chase the idea out of her daughters head of wanting to see Geoff.

She looked all around her living room and then over to Mari's room, the door was left open ajar just in case there was an emergency in the night, Bridgette could reach Mari quickly.

Bridgette stood up and walked over to Mari's door and stood at the doorway, Mari was fast asleep and cuddled up to a stuffed dolphin that she had ever since she was born. Bridgette smiled at this sight, Mari looked so peaceful and quiet, she told Bridgette that she was happy but there was so much more behind this then what was let on.

Bridgette wanted to make Mari happy, and to make her happy was what she was going to do.

She had Courtney's words echoing in her head from earlier, as Bridgette made her way back across the living room and grabbed Courtney's laptop.

'_The Internet is a powerful thing…'_

Bridgette knew Courtney's password and soon had hacked into her user, then she clicked on the internet and typed in Facebook.

She was on, Bridgette did have an account but rarely used it, biting her lip slightly she signed into her account and clicked onto the search bar, with a deep breath she slowly typed in a name and waited.

_Geoff Turner._

The search has finished and soon Bridgette came face to face with many 'Geoff Turner's, she frowned immediately and went to close the laptop.

"This will never work" She mumbled as she went to close Facebook, when she saw it.

One of the options that came up was a picture of a man, a man that made her heart skip a beat…

It was Geoff.

"No" Bridgette gasped, "That's not him, there's no way".

But it was, on a closer inspection, it turns out that it was indeed Geoff, all of his pictures were of him, there were some pictures of him on TDI, and he and Bridgette had some 'friends in common' which were most of the cast of Total Drama.

It really was him.

Bridgette was shaking, now was the time to talk to him, so with trembling fingers she clicked on the message option and slowly started typing out a message for him…

* * *

_**December 7**__**th**__**, New York City, 22:47 PM**_

"I would like to propose a toast, to the newly engaged couple, Mr Geoff Turner and Miss Macy Fabray".

Six people, all sitting around a table all had their glasses raised high, and when this was said they all took a drink, however, one was not all too thrilled by this announcement.

It was Geoff, he was sitting in an incredibly fancy restaurant with his parents on one side and a very pretty brunette next to him, to be honest he had no idea what was going on, he came to this dinner not expecting anything and now all of a sudden he was engaged? This was all very odd to him.

"Geoff, my dear you look very confused" His Mother said to him, "The Fabrays believe in arranged marriages, so we gave Macy the engagement ring, you two have been together for a long time now and we think its time for you to start your lives together".

Geoff took all of this in slowly; unfortunately he was still being controlled by his parents which now involved him sitting at this table apparently engaged.

Ever since he left California, he never forgot about Bridgette, he rang her and text her to make sure that she was ok, and the two talked endlessly about the baby, until Geoff's Mother realized that her son still was in contact with the girl he tried to pull him away from, so she took Geoff's phone without him knowing and deleted the messages she had sent him along with the pictures of the baby's scan that Bridgette had sent him, she then changed Bridgette's number with her own and sent Geoff a very nasty message off her own phone to Geoff, when he got the message he thought it was from Bridgette, when it wasn't, it was from his Mother, she had tricked him.

_Geoff, look, things have changed ever since you've been gone, I don't think I want you to be in my life anymore, I'll find someone else, I doubt that you will, have a good life. Bridgette._

So the two never spoke to each other again, even so, Geoff was heartbroken, he wanted to see Bridgette again, but the number he had just refused to send any messages to him, Geoff's Mother made sure of that.

So, after two years of dealing with their heartbroken son, his parents had decided to get him back on the horse, there was a man that Geoff's Father worked who's family believe in arranged marriages and were trying to find a suitor for their fussy daughter, Macy, Geoff Father took this as a opportunity and hooked the two up, Macy took an instant liking to Geoff and soon the two were considered as a couple, even though Geoff didn't want to be.

Despite the fact that the two were a couple, they hadn't slept together, they hadn't even shared the same bed, heck they hadn't even kissed yet, the biggest thing they did was kiss, this was partly because Geoff knew that deep down he was never going to be over Bridgette, and wanted some sort of confirmation from her that it was over, rather than a message.

He had told Macy that he had a bit of an OCD when it came to relationships and hated touching people, bizarrely, Macy said she didn't mind, so the two had a very odd relationship.

Geoff would have never thought that he would be engaged to her, he looked to his side and saw Macy smiling at him, she was a pretty girl with long brown hair curled around her small face, she was quite pale and her face was pure and smooth like delicate china, she placed her hand on top of Geoff's hand.

"Thank you for the ring, Geoff" Macy smiled at him, "Life is going to be good".

Geoff looked down at Macy's hand, sure enough it had a silver ring around her ring finger, he blinked at it and then looked up at his parents who nodded at him.

Geoff nodded slowly, "It is" He whispered, his whole life was a mess, he was attached to puppet strings and was being controlled by his parents, he had told himself that he was going to break out of it when he turned twenty, three years later and they were still controlling his every movement, the only difference was he had moved out of his parents home and was living with two friends.

"This is a cause for celebration!" Macy father announced, "My little Macy is finally going down the aisle".

"Macy, I didn't think this was ever going to happen" Macy's mother told her, "You've always been so fussy when it came to men".

"What can I say?" Macy said, "I'm crazy about Geoff" She said smiling at him.

Geoff smiled back as he looked into Macy's eyes, was she really in love with him? He had refused to kiss her for the three years they had been together, Geoff wasn't sure at all, still he put up a happy front for his parents.

He smiled at his parents who smiled back and started talking to Macy's parents about the wedding, while Macy continued to look at Geoff; she gave him a wink before, turning back to her food.

Geoff sighed; this life really was confusing…

* * *

After the dinner he had made his way back to his home, he lived in an apartment with two others, it took a while to persuade his parents that he was moving out but still they accepted.

Geoff slowly made his way up to his apartment and unlocked the door, the apartment was pretty big, partly because there were three of them living there, he closed the door and walked toward the living room where he heard voices.

He walked in and came face to face with his two roommates, "Hey guys" he said as he pulled the tie off his neck.

The two roommates were in fact familiar faces, when Geoff moved to New York he got back in touch with several people from Total Drama, including Trent and Gwen, they were in fact engaged and lived in New York, so Geoff ended up moving in with them, thus leaving him where he is now.

"Well hello" Trent greeted, he was lying on the sofa with Gwen lying on his chest, "How did dinner go?"

Geoff fell silent, "I…I think I'm engaged" Geoff mumbled.

Trent immediately bolted up, "What? You proposed to Macy and you didn't bother telling me? Some friend you are!"

"It's not like that" Geoff told him, "My parents did it for me!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Geoff, this is crazy; I thought you said you were going to break free from your parents".

"Believe me, Gwen, I've tried" Geoff said, "Just when I think I'm there they propose to my girlfriend for me!"

"That's insane" Gwen sighed, lying back down into Trent's arms, "Hey, has Macy figured out yet that you don't have a relationship OCD?"

"Nope" Geoff said, "And I hope she never does, until I get this mess sorted out!"

"Wow, you know you really are brave, I don't know what I would do if my parents controlled my life like that" Trent told Geoff.

"It's not easy" Geoff replied.

* * *

Soon Trent and Gwen both went to bed, and that left him to have some time alone, he had taken a shower and was now lying in his bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on, he sighed and reached over and grabbed his IPhone.

Whenever he went out with his parents he never took his phone with him, partly because if it went off they both went crazy and demanded who it was, he picked it up and checked his messages, nothing.

Geoff was also a frequent Facebook user, so after this he signed into Facebook to check his status, there was nothing new, except for one new private message he had.

Thinking nothing of it, he clicked on the message and went to read it.

What met him, was the biggest surprise he had all night.

The face, of someone very familiar came onto his screen.

Bridgette.

Geoff froze as he stared at her profile picture for a while, it was her, it was actually her, she had gotten in touch with him after all these years.

"Oh…God" He muttered as he looked at the message…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but it has to end there! Don't hit me; I do love cliff-hangers! I will update soon, I promise!**

**Please review, and everyone who had a Christmas Present One-Shot, expect those to be coming out soon, I will get on them I promise!**


	8. I Wish I Were With You

**Update time! This chapter might be a little confusing, because it is all in 'Facebook message style' those of you that have Facebook will realize that I have done the format of this chapter in the style of a message, why? Well because it fits in with the chapter and would be so much easier for me to do so.**

**And the game continues! This time Wrong Side Of Life guessed the song, it was 'Where are You Christmas?' by Faith Hill, so you get a Christmas one shot! Let me know what you want!**

**The game continues for this chapter too, the first one who guesses gets a one shot!**

**It's a little hard so I'll give you a clue, this song was recently covered by a TV show… yeah I gave too much away…**

**Also remember guys! There is a three hour difference between California and New York, that's why time is mentioned a lot in this!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank you to Wrong Side Of Life, Totally Calm, spader13, Islanda, Rafael Pereira and TrueJackVP408 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 8: I Wish I Were With You.**

**

* * *

**

_**December 8**__**th**__** New York City, 01:32 AM.**_

_**Bridgette Farley: Sent 7**__**th**__** December at 21:24 PM**_

_Geoff,_

_I know it's been…well…a while since we've spoken or anything, but I saw your profile on Facebook and I decided to send you a message._

_To be honest, I really wanted to get back in contact with you after all these months but I guess I was never brave enough to do so, well the truth is that there is something that I want to talk to you about, and I feel very awkward about doing it over Facebook._

_Do you think there is anyway we can meet in the middle? I have no idea whereabouts you are right now, whether you're still in New York or whether you moved back here, but I really need to talk to you._

_I doubt you'll even respond to this message, but…if you do then that's great._

_Bridgette._

Geoff had spent a total of eight minutes and forty three seconds looking at the message that Bridgette had just sent him in shock, was it true? Had Bridgette actually sent him a message after all these years? He was pretty sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he lowered his phone and rubbed his eyes a few time, it had been a long day for him, he was sure that he was just tired.

However, when he picked his phone back up again, it was real, the message still remained on the screen in front of him, his heart started beating even faster than before in surprise.

She had sent him a text though, a few months after Geoff left for New York when she was about six months pregnant she had sent him a message telling him that she was over him, if so, why was she now sending him a Facebook message asking to meet up.

Maybe it was to do with his child? If she ever had it, something could have happened to it, and maybe it wasn't even on this Earth?

However, Geoff was curious, he wanted to send her a message back, and even bigger than that, he wanted to see her.

He knew that his parents would skin him alive if they found out what he was doing, and he had no idea what Macy would do if she caught him getting in touch with his old girlfriend, but at this point he really didn't care, he found himself walking into the living room and grabbing his laptop and turning it on.

Sure enough he found himself back on Facebook and had the message staring at him once again, so he had proof on both his phone and his computer that there had been a message from Bridgette.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the replied button and slowly started typing out a message, he didn't want to bring up any subjects that could hurt her like the text she had sent him or their baby, he hadn't seen her for a good five years so God only knew what was happening with her right now.

It took a while, but soon, Geoff had a decent message to send over to Bridgette, with another slow deep breath he pressed the send button and waited.

After getting confirmation that his message had been sent he lay his head back against the sofa with a loud sigh.

He had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight…

* * *

_**December 8**__**th**__** California, 00:04 AM. **_

Bridgette's eyes had slowly flickered open; ever since she had sent that message to Geoff she had been drifting in and out of an uncomfortable sleep on her couch, every time she woke up however she checked her messages to see if Geoff had replied to her.

Yawning quietly she reached a hand over to Courtney's laptop that was on the table next to her and clicked on Facebook, she didn't expect anything, not yet anyway.

However, her heart skipped a bit when she saw that she had one new message, and that message was from Geoff.

She scrambled off the sofa and got closer to the laptop to have a look at the message that Geoff had sent her, her heart beat getting louder with every word she read…

_**Geoff Turner: Sent 8**__**th**__** December at 02:03 AM.**_

_Wow…you know what? I never thought I would have heard from you again, Bridge. This is a really big shock._

_Sorry to say I'm still in New York, and work's kind of up my ass at the moment so there's no way I can make my way back to California, but I have an idea, if you really want to talk to me then come over to New York?_

_I can set up a room at a close by hotel for you and I'm sure you can get cheap flights out here? Think about it ok?_

_

* * *

_

Bridgette bit her lip, she knew that she would be able to take a few days of work if it was important, and this matter was pretty important to her, the only problem was she knew for a fact that Courtney would not approve of this.

But, she wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing this for Mari, and she knew that if Mari knew what she was doing she would gladly tell her to carry on…wouldn't she?

She looked back over at the message and sighed, she had enough for flights to New York and a few days there too, she didn't need to long out there so it was all doable, but did she really want to do this all again?

The biggest fear she had was going over and falling for Geoff all over again, she didn't want that, she still loved him deep down but she knew things wouldn't work out, not with his parents still hanging around like a virus.

But there was Mari, the one thing in her life that made it worth living, she sighed and clicked reply and started typing out a new message.

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, she would find out in a few days.

_I think it would be best if I went to New York, I really do need to talk to you, but do you think I'd be able to find a hotel this close to Christmas? Any chance you could help me with that?_

_Also I have a few days off work next week, is it ok if I came over then? I know I'm kind of pushing things but I would like this matter to be sorted out before Christmas._

_

* * *

_

Geoff looked over at the new message and frowned, something was really eating her up, but what was it? His first instincts were something had happened to their child, was it dead? Ran away from home?

He took a few deep breaths before going to reply, he was worried, but he didn't want to directly bring it up in case it ruined things for the two of them.

_That's fine with me, I will be at work for a few days next week but by all means you can chill around New York, there's so much to do there you'll keep busy._

_I hope that nothing bad is up; can you at least tell me that nothing has happened to you or…your family? _

_I can easily book a hotel that's right on Times Square, they're in partnership with my company so we get room priority, it's a good hotel too so it should be ok for you?_

_I can get that booked and pay for you to stay?_

_

* * *

_

Bridgette bit her lip, a hotel in Times Square would be pretty expensive, she couldn't have Geoff pay for it, he had given her enough money in her lifetime, she couldn't have him pay again for her.

She started typing again, a little harder and feeling a lot more confident as her fingers worked.

She knew right now that she was doing this for Mari, and at least Geoff was showing some consideration when he asked if there was something wrong, she knew herself that there was nothing wrong, she just wanted him in Mari's life, not so much her own life, just her daughter's.

_Oh, Geoff! I can't ask for you to pay for me again! You've already given me enough money in my life, I can't accept that._

_There isn't anything wrong with me or my family, don't worry. It's just a matter that I want to talk to you about, and I would rather do it face to face like I said before, I would easily type it out here but…its something quite important._

_

* * *

_

Geoff let out a small sigh of relief, at least there wasn't something wrong with her, still he was very curious why Bridgette wanted to see him after all these years, if she wanted to get in touch with him so badly she should have done it years ago, not sending him messages telling him to get over her.

Still, he had known that there wasn't something right about that text he received years ago, weeks before that she was ringing him up at three in the morning excited because their baby had started kicking, then to get a horrid text from her a week later just seemed a bit wrong to him.

Maybe it was just her hormones, and now she's sounding like she wanted to apologize, maybe that was what she wanted to say to him?

He had no idea, but as the time ticked on he knew that it was time to reply to her message.

_It's fine, it won't cost too much, plus I can get a wicked discount on it for you!_

_Get your flights booked soon so I know when you're coming out, I'm actually pretty excited to see you again after all these years, Bridge._

* * *

Bridgette couldn't help but smile at this, he was excited, then again he had been cut off completely from her years ago, she had no idea what kind of story his Mother had told him after she had sent Bridgette that message. But still, she was pretty excited herself.

However, all the way through the message game the two had been planning, she really wanted to say 'I love you' through all that, it was upsetting be to talking to Geoff again after all these years and know that they weren't together.

She was incredibly desperate to find out what Geoff was up to after all these years, still she had to wait, in a few days she would be out in New York, and Mari's Christmas Wish would be hopefully coming true.

She clicked off Facebook and went on an airline website, after a few minutes of searching she found a decent flight for the 12th of December, it gave her good time to talk to work and explain to Mari why her Mother was leaving town for a few days without her.

After he flight had been booked she went back on Facebook and replied to Geoff's message again.

_I've booked my flight for the 12__th__, Geoff. Pretty excited to come out and see you and the city!_

* * *

Geoff got the new message through and let a small smile spread across his face, he knew this all had to be done in secrecy so that his parents and Macy didn't find out.

It wasn't going to be easy, just as long as he was never caught out, it was doable, plus he knew for a fact he would have Gwen and Trent on his side throughout this.

He closed his laptop and walked back to his room, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after all the excitement that had happened today, but it was worth a try…

* * *

**I think we will end it there for tonight! Yes it was a little short but it's a build up, there will be one more chapter before Bridgette finally sets foot in New York and meets up with Geoff so look forward to that!**

**Please Review! I love you all!**


	9. I Built My Dreams Around You

**Hi guys! First off, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with completing some stuff for Uni, I'm sending off my application tomorrow so I owe you all an update, once that's done I the rest of the holidays are being dedicated to my writing!**

**That and I looked at my calendar today and panicked, we only have ten days til Christmas and I haven't finished my shopping! PANIC! Ah well!**

**Question of the chapter: Have you finished your Christmas shopping? (Or started yet for you rebels out there!)**

**Before I start I just want to give everyone that is expecting One Shots from me a quick update on where I am with those.**

**Rafael Pereira, I owe you a Izzy/Owen one shot! I have a wicked idea for this, its sweet and I just need to make a start on it!**

**Islanda, I owe you a Bridgette/Geoff one shot! I have already contacted you abou this and it needs to be typed up now, warning, it will be sad!**

**Spader13, I decided to do you a Trent/Lindsay one shot, because they are one of the only fanon pairings I can deal with, I do prefer Noah/Bridgette but I've done enough Bridgette here! So I'm laying off her for the moment, I have a basic idea; it just needs to be moulded.**

**Wrong Side Of Life, A Gwen/Trent one shot! I have a cute idea, and if you don't mind this might turn into a bit of a song fic?**

**I'll find a day when I'm not busy and get all of these up for you!**

**And the contest continues here! No one guessed the last chapter's lyrics; it was in fact from 'Merry Christmas, Darling' by the Carpenters and it was actually covered on this weeks episode of Glee, (Anyone that watches the show, it was the song Rachel sung when she covered the stage in fake trees for Finn).**

**So, remember the drill, anyone who guesses this chapter's lyric gets a one shot! The song I used for this is a classic song from the UK and actually one of my favourite Christmas songs!**

**Thank you to Wrong Side Of Life, Spader13, Islanda and Totally Cool for reviewing!**

**Chapter 9: I Built My Dreams Around You.**

* * *

_**December 8**__**th**__** 17:24 PM…**_

"Are you cracked? Have you actually hit your head against something and lost your mind?"

Bridgette rubbed her temples and bowed her head slightly as Courtney carried on her rant, when Bridgette came home from work the next day she had told her about her plans to leave for New York in four days.

Needless to say Courtney wasn't best pleased; she had been talking endlessly for a good ten minutes now about how stupid and inconsiderate she was being, Bridgette had expected this from her, so she sat back and let the rage of Courtney take over.

"You can barely keep up on the rent! How do you expect to pay for a flight to New York and accommodation at this time of year?"

She knew deep down that she was making the right decision about going to see Geoff, however Courtney obviously didn't, in her words it was 'stupid and irresponsible'.

Bridgette had tried to block out all of Courtney's complaining, however some of the points that she was saying hit her hard, she leant forward onto her knees and sighed loudly as Courtney carried on her rant.

"And what about Mari? Have you even thought about her at all during this situation?" Courtney then snapped, causing Bridgette to stand up.

"Of course I have! She's my daughter!" Bridgette snapped back at Courtney.

Courtney folded her arms, "Oh really? Then what is going to happen to her when you jet off for New York in four days?"

Bridgette fell silent causing Courtney to scoff loudly, "That's right; you were going to leave her here and hope that I would take care of her?"

"I didn't expect you to do anything, Courtney" Bridgette quickly said, "I could leave her with my parents for a few days".

"Except you can't because your parents would shoot you down if they found out that you were going to re-connect with Geoff" Courtney mumbled.

"You don't know that!" Bridgette said quickly, "They liked Geoff when we were going out!"

"But I do!" Courtney growled, "Everyone's parents are protective like that, if you told them that you were going to see the man that broke your heart five years ago they would do any means necessary to stop you from going, they won't think so fondly of Geoff now if you asked them."

"It wasn't his fault!" Bridgette shouted loudly, she had to explain to Courtney that after all these years it wasn't Geoff's fault that he had left her alone and pregnant, it was all to do with his parents.

Courtney shook her head, "I know, I know, it was his parents, but come on, he's a big boy he can make up his own mind about things, you're telling me that he didn't try to run away with you if he wanted to stay with you so badly?"

Bridgette bit her lip, "No…he's loyal to his family, despite how bitter they were about us being together".

Courtney rolled her eyes and leant against a wall looking at Bridgette, she stared back at her before letting out a defeated sigh and slumping back down on the sofa.

"Look, I'm sorry…I know you don't think that this is the right choice I'm making, but…I'm not doing this thinking that once Geoff sets eyes on my he'll come sprinting across from New York to be with me again, I want him to at least be a part of Mari's life" Bridgette admitted to Courtney.

"And what makes you think that Mari would even want to have Geoff in her life, maybe she's happy with just you as her mother and me as her guardian" Courtney gently said as she made her way over to Bridgette.

"Except she's not happy" Bridgette mumbled, slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper she had received yesterday, she handed it over to Courtney who opened it up and saw the two words.

_A Daddy._

"Oh" Courtney gasped; she looked back up at Bridgette who looked like she was ready to cry, "When did she write this?"

"Yesterday at Day-care" Bridgette said, bringing her knees up to her chest, "Alice found it and gave it to me, she wants Geoff, Courtney. She wants to at least meet him, I'm sure, and I'm sorry but I can't sit back and relax when she needs this. I've deprived her enough with work and everything, I want to try and do something right for once".

Courtney's anger dropped slightly as she saw tears welling up in Bridgette's eyes, "I just want Geoff to know that she exists, it's up to him what happens next, I just want him to know that she's alive and here".

Courtney sighed and placed a hand on Bridgette shoulder, "Look, I didn't know that, I'm sorry. And if you think that this is so important to Mari then…I'll look after her for the next few days".

Bridgette looked up at Courtney, "Are you sure?"

Courtney nodded, "I am…but remember you owe me!"

Bridgette nodded, "Of course! Of Course I'll owe you!"

There was nothing that could stop her, Bridgette quickly pulled Courtney into a tight hug, which she happily accepted, however their hug was short lived as they both heard a door open and Mari slowly walked out of her room with her stuffed dolphin tucked under her arm and toward the two women.

"Hey Sweetie" Bridgette said as her daughter walked towards her and sat clumsily on the sofa next to her, "What have you been doing".

"Playing" Mari innocently replied, Bridgette could see Courtney mouthing something at her from the corner of her eye; she turned to face her and saw that she was mouthing 'tell her' at her.

Bridgette slowly nodded and taking a deep breath she turned to face Mari again who was mumbling quietly to her dolphin.

"Mari, Honey" She said, making Mari face her, "I have something to tell you".

"Yes" Mari replied softly.

"Mommy's…going to be leaving town for a few days" Bridgette quietly mumbled, however Mari heard every word and her face immediately distorted, her lower lip started to quiver and she looked shocked by this statement.

"W-Why?" Mari choked out, looking very upset.

"Because…" Bridgette fell quiet, she didn't want to let slide that she was trying to find her father, because then Mari would surely get even more upset, it had to be someone that would get her excited, for her return and for her to go.

"Because…Mommy has to go see Santa" Bridgette quickly said.

Upon hearing this name, Mari's face changed once more, to awe and wonder this time, "You're going to see Santa?" Mari asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah" Bridgette said pulling the little girl onto her lap, "Every Mommy has to do it, it's so that Santa can help Mommy get you a present from me, and he's going to help me".

Mari paused for a second, her mouth slightly parted at all this information that her mother was giving her, she slowly looked back up at her with a slightly frown.

"Then how comes you didn't go last year?" Mari then asked.

"Santa was busy then" Courtney quickly jumped in, "Mommy tried, but he was…all booked up?"

"But this time I get to see him, and make sure that you get lots of presents from him this year" Bridgette said kindly.

Mari's eyes were wide with wonder, "Wow" She whispered.

"So what do you say, kid? Are you letting me go?" Bridgette then asked.

Mari paused again, "Only if you see Santa" Mari said sternly to her Mother, "And don't be too long".

Bridgette laughed softly and started tickling her daughter, "Look at you ordering me around!" She said as Mari laughed hysterically.

She then picked her daughter back up, "Go on, go wash up for dinner" She said as Mari climbed off her lap and ran towards the bathroom.

"Good lie" Courtney said to Bridgette when Mari had left.

"It's not a lie!" Bridgette quickly stated, "It's a harmless excuse so that she would let me go, I wouldn't of gone if she was incredibly upset and distraught about it, if I mentioned Santa, she would get excited and let me go".

"True" Courtney mumbled as she stood up to go into the kitchen, as she left it let Bridgette think about four days time, she would be on a flight to New York, about to see the man who she loved years ago, and deep down she hoped that he was still in love with her.

* * *

_**December 12**__**th**__** 08:09 AM…**_

The time had finally come for Bridgette, she now stood at the nearby airport about to board her flight for New York, she had managed to trick Mari into thinking that she was going to board a flight to the North Pole to meet with St Nick, Courtney played along too and soon the time came for Bridgette to say her goodbyes.

"Goodbye Mari" Bridgette said as she picked up her Daughter and gave her a long hug; Mari buried her face into her Mother's long blonde hair and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Once Bridgette pulled away she would see that Mari was crying, "Don't cry Honey, I'll ring you as soon I as get there and every single day until I come home, I'll be back in three days, it's not that long".

Mari nodded and sniffed loudly before wiping her eyes, "I know Mommy, but I'm going to miss you".

"I'll miss you too" Bridgette told her as she hugged her again, trying to fight back her own tears, Mari then handed something to Bridgette, it was a small red and white candy cane.

"I was given this at Day-care yesterday" Mari explained, "But I want you to give it to Santa, so that he can give me presents".

Bridgette laughed softly and kissed Mari on the cheek, "I will, he'll love it".

She then put Mari down on the floor and Courtney walked over to give her a hug, as she pulled Bridgette towards her she whispered a few words into her ear.

"Be careful".

Bridgette smirked, "I will" She whispered back, "I'll keep you updated".

"Please do!" Courtney replied as she pulled away.

Bridgette then picked up her carry on back that was lying by her feet and blew one final kiss towards Mari, who pretended to catch it, "I'll see you in three days" She said to them both before walking towards customs.

Things went pretty smoothly as she got through security, she wasn't searched or stopped which was always a plus, she then sat in the lounge, waiting to board that all important flight to meet with the one she loved.

Geoff had been sending her constant messages through Facebook, like her hotel details and where to meet him, he had told her to meet him by the big red steps in Times Square, Bridgette had no idea where that was but he had said that she would be able to see it as soon as she got onto Times Square, so it must be pretty big.

However, one thing that had bothered Bridgette was the fact that he hadn't given Bridgette a number so she could ring him, let alone text him, she had no idea why he wouldn't give her a number, still she didn't complain, she had an internet connection on her phone so she logged onto Facebook and started to write a new message to him.

_I'm about to board my plane now, I'll see you in a few hours._

She closed her eyes and sent the message, in a few hours she was going to see him, after all these years, she was terrified, but she knew that she was doing this all for Mari.

She had built her world and dreams around Mari and if this was going to make her happy…then so be it.

* * *

**We will end it there I think! Depending where I am with my Uni application and my job I might update this tomorrow, remember to guess the lyrics and to review!**


	10. It's Been So Long

**Yay! See I told you I would be back on track today! Well, I finally have my Uni application finished, I just need to do a few more things before it is sent off but at least I'm done on my behalf!**

**So, carrying on with the story, the song I used for last chapter was 'Fairytale of New York' by The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl, (My favourite Christmas song!) I didn't really expect anyone to get this because unless you're from the UK, you probably won't know it. Spader13 guessed one word of it…but Totally Cool guess the entire song so sorry Spader13, maybe next time! Anyway Totally Cool, you get a one shot!**

**This time the lyrics are from another one of my favourite Christmas songs, it's a incredibly happy sounding song unlike this chapter, but I think the lyrics is most appropriate to what is going to happen.**

**Also, check out a recently published story called 'Total Drama FanFiction Awards 2010/11' by mythologyrulz. In this you get to nominate stories to win, check it out because I think it is a wonderful idea!**

**Before I start a big apology is in order for jaakaay19, I forgot to include you in my shout outs for reviewing! Sorry! It will be in this chapter!**

**And can I say something too? I got the biggest shock of my life today! I found out that Novie Edwards (the voice of LeShawna in Total Drama) has a Youtube account and does interviews with some of the Total Drama cast (A lot like Christian Potenza AKA Chris did) And she recently did one with Kristen Fairlie (AKA Bridgette!) And she is so pretty in real life and nice too, so with my own Youtube account I subscribed to her and to my surprise she **_**left**_** me a comment on my profile saying thanks for subscribing and she hoped that everything is well, how awesome is that? Check Novie out, she's a lovely genuine person and I am so glad she has a Youtube account, maybe we could steer her towards the FanFiction direction and we might get featured in a video of hers? Who's with me!**

**Thank you to jaaykaay19, Rafael Pereira, Wrong Side Of Life, Islanda, Spader13 and Totally Cool for reviewing!**

**Chapter 10: It's Been So Long.**

**

* * *

**

_**December 12**__**th**__** 10:30 AM…**_

"_Welcome aboard your flight to New York City, everyone!"_ The cheery voice of the co-pilot echoed around the plane for everyone to hear, _"Our scheduled time for arrival is about 1 in the Afternoon"._

'That long?' Bridgette thought as she shifted in her seat slightly, the plane had taken off a few minutes ago and it was steadily climbing higher in the clouds ass the pilot carried on talking to the passengers, it was saying something about in flight meals, Bridgette didn't even want to think about eating anything at this time, in about four hours she was finally going to see Geoff, after several years of thinking that she was never going to see him again, she was on the way to meet him.

She was terrified, anyone would be in her situation, she had no idea what was going to happen, for all she knew she could be going to New York for absolutely nothing and this whole trip was going to be terrible.

She tried to put all of those thoughts behind her, Geoff wouldn't have invited her out to New York if it was going to be a bad experience for her, wouldn't he? Bridgette had to admit she was starting to doubt herself a little about her decisions.

She also had to spend four hours without Mari talking to her, yes she did it nearly everyday while she was at work, but it just wasn't the same feeling knowing that she was leaving the country while her little girl was staying at home, she trusted Courtney, but that trust wouldn't quell the uneasy feelings she had inside of her about the fears of her daughter.

She rested her head against the plane window and closed her eyes, this was going to be an incredibly long flight, she couldn't look over the messages she had from Geoff because she had turned her phone off and she couldn't call Mari either, she was stuck by herself trying to entertain an keep busy for a few hours.

She knew deep down that the best way to make the time go a lot faster would be to sleep, and hope that she would wake up in New York.

* * *

"Miss? Miss?"

Bridgette's eyes slowly flickered as she felt someone nudging her a few times, she then saw a young air hostess looking back at her and smiling softly.

"The Captain has asked everyone to put on their seatbelts for landing" The Hostess explained softly.

"Oh, thank you" Bridgette said as she reached out for her seatbelt, the Air hostess walked away and Bridgette quickly pressed her face up against the window.

There, on the ground below her were many tall buildings, her heart leapt when she realized that they were here, she was in New York and her plane was about to land.

She sat back slightly and started taking deep breaths, any minute now she would be back on solid ground and ready to meet with Geoff, she was shaking in fear, it was truly a terrifying experience to go through but still she had to do it.

It was all for Mari, that's what she had to keep telling herself, it was all for her daughter, a few hours here and maybe Geoff was ready to come back and be a part of his daughters life for good.

She bit her lip as the plane slowly started to land, there was a slight thud as it came into contact with the ground and skidded slightly on the runway, Bridgette didn't think anything of it, then again, she did manage to survive four episodes of Chef's crazy flying on Total Drama World Tour.

After a while of sitting on the plane as it taxied in, Bridgette was finally able to get off the plane and collect her bags, all the while she couldn't help but think about where Geoff was right now, she was so close she could see his blonde hair and bright blue eyes all over the airport.

She had guessed that she was going to have to get a taxi to the hotel, but after she had gotten off the plane she checked her messages and saw that Geoff had sent her a message via Facebook.

_I've asked one of our company drivers to come and pick you up, he'll take you to the hotel, remember, meet me by the big red steps._

Bridgette shook her head again, why was Geoff being so blunt with her? Why couldn't he just say that he was going to meet her at the hotel and get this over and done with? Maybe he was just as nervous as she was.

Bridgette was so wrapped up in thought she didn't notice someone standing behind her and waiting patiently, Bridgette looked around the airport for this supposed man to come and get her when a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Bridgette spun around and saw a middle aged man smiling at her, "Miss Farley?" He asked.

Bridgette looked cautiously at him, he was dressed in a black suit and looked harmless, but then again this was New York, everyone could easily wear a fake face and then next thing you would know they would rob you clean of everything you have.

Still, there was something about this man that looked slightly warming, that then led Bridgette to nodding at the man who let a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Ah, Mr Turner asked me to come and get you to take you to the Redison Hotel, I trust you had a good flight, Miss Farley" He asked as he took Bridgette's suitcase off her.

Bridgette nodded, she was very unsure of all these formalities, it made her wonder just how rich Geoff was, offering to pay for an expensive hotel for her to stay in and now a personal driver? This was all a bit too much and made her feel a little disheartened.

The driver led her out to a fancy car and opened the door for her, Bridgette climbed in and sat on the leather seats as the driver walked towards the front of the car and climbed in.

"The journey should take about twenty minutes" He explained as he started the car and drove off.

Bridgette nodded in agreement, she was afraid to talk and she had no idea why, maybe it was the fact that all this money that Geoff had was all a little intimidating for her, was he trying to make her feel incapable of anything? Or was he just being classic Geoff and being a bit clueless.

Still she leant her head up against the window as the car sped along the roads form the airport to the slum areas of New York, and soon arriving at their destination, the shiny Times Square.

Bridgette leant closer to the window to see if she could see if Geoff's meeting place was close by, sure enough she saw a set of big glowing red steps that people were all standing taking photos of their surroundings.

The car then stopped and Bridgette realized that they were outside a very posh hotel, the driver stepped out of the car and retrieved Bridgette's suitcase for her, he then opened the door for her and Bridgette stepped out.

She was awe struck by her surroundings, the tall buildings seemed to dominate over everyone, the sound of cars filled the air and the streets were filled with important looking people, Bridgette had to admit she felt slightly out of place here, like she was a pigeon amongst a flock of flamingos.

"Miss Farley?" The driver asked causing Bridgette to turn around, he handed Bridgette back her suitcase back and smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Redison, Miss" The Driver said, "Mr Turner said that you're reservation has been booked and he will see you at three o'clock by the red steps".

Bridgette smiled at the man, "Thank you very much" She said as the man climbed back into the car an drove off, Bridgette looked back at the hotel and smiled, that gave her a good few hours to sort everything out before meeting with Geoff.

Bridgette walked inside and checked in, sure enough there was a room for her and it was pretty big at that, Bridgette placed her suitcase on the floor by the window and looked outside, the view was amazing, she was on the third floor and could see the huge buildings over looking the hotel and Time Square was buzzing beneath her.

She slowly walked towards the bathroom and checked it out, it was spotless and had a large bath for her to relax in, she had decided to take a shower just so that she was fresh for when she met Geoff, she striped her clothes and walked towards the walk in shower and let the warm water wash over her body.

* * *

"Hang on; explain that all to me again, you did _what?_"

Geoff sighed; he was sitting at his desk at his job, which he detested. He worked in an office that was opposite his Father's law firm; in fact he was the one that offered Geoff the job, since Macy's Father ran the company, Trent also worked there thanks to Geoff, since he was looking for a steady job after realizing that being a musician with no record contract wasn't giving him the money he needed.

Right now Trent was standing by Geoff's desk, things had been pretty quiet today and Geoff hadn't been acting right, so Trent had come over to make sure that his friend was ok.

Geoff couldn't keep it a secret and he ended up explaining everything to Trent, from what happened five years ago to just a few days ago.

"I got her pregnant" Geoff mumbled, making sure that no one was around to hear their conversation, "And when my folks found out they flipped and dragged me to this hell hole".

"You got her pregnant?" Trent asked, "Seriously dude, that's pretty messed up what your parents did".

"They hated her for some odd reason…they thought that she was just using me for our family money, she wasn't! But still they moved me here, Bridge and I tried to keep in touch but…one day when she was about six months gone she sent me this message" Geoff mumbled as he pulled his phone out and handed it to Trent.

The message that Bridgette had supposedly sent to him he had kept on his phone for all these years, he wasn't too sure why but he was sure that deep down this day would happen and so he had saved the message for all these years.

Trent looked at the message and then back at Geoff, "Wow…I know it says it's from Bridgette but I didn't think that she was this harsh".

"I know right!" Geoff replied, "There was something not right about this but even so I guess we kind of broke up after that, but I really want to split up with her, I mean we have a kid together…well…at least I think we do".

"Well, I doubt that she would still be pregnant after five years" Trent chuckled.

"That's not what I meant" Geoff snapped a little defensively, "I meant that she might have given the kid up or something, you know like adoption or something because I wasn't there to help".

Trent sighed, "Look, if you want I can cover for you if you want to go and meet her now".

Geoff blinked, "Do you think she'd be here already?"

"If Bridgette's anything like she was back on the show she would have gotten her ages ago" Trent told him, "Go, go and sort things out with her".

"Right" Geoff said as he jumped up and grabbed his coat.

* * *

Bridgette had left the hotel and walked towards the red steps, it was nearly three and like Geoff had told her, she was going to meet him, her hair was tied up in her trademark ponytail and she wore her favourite blue coat and waited, there were so many people around that she was pretty sure that she might miss Geoff, so she had to keep her eyes peeled in the crowd for him.

She was a little unsure, what if he had changed dramatically since they last met, what if he looked completely different and didn't recognize him, she shivered nervously and bit her lower lip and she scanned the crowd in front of her.

Geoff walked out of the office and towards Times Square, it didn't take too long for him to get there and when he arrived he looked all over for Bridgette, he wasn't sure what to expect, he looked at some of the mothers in the crowd that had children with them in case Bridgette brought their child with her.

He however, couldn't see her, it was slightly worrying, maybe she had stitched him up, he walked further towards the steps and looked at the top of them, maybe she was sight seeing and up at the top of the steps, but there was no one there that looked like Bridgette.

He shook his head, maybe she wasn't here, he went to go to leave when he caught sight of someone, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her olive eyes scanning the area in front of her, there was no mistake, it was definitely Bridgette.

Bridgette looked up and saw a man staring at her, she looked back curiously and gasped, the man's bright blue eyes seemed to stand out amongst the people in front of her, and his blonde hair still remained the same after all these years.

It was Geoff.

"Shit" Geoff mumbled as Bridgette locked eyes onto his, he was trembling all over as the two stared at each other for a good few minutes.

Her entire body went numb, she tried to move, she tried to talk but nothing happened, she was in a state of shock and so was Geoff.

They had finally met after all these years…

* * *

**So…I'm going to be really evil and leave it there? Yes I am!**

**Sorry, it's just such a good place to leave the chapter, I will update soon and they will actually talk to each other this time! Please review and remember to guess the song!**


	11. Look Out The Window, At That Storm

**Well, six days to Christmas guys! Because things have been delayed a little bit you can all expect an update everyday and fairly long chapters at that too!**

**I would have updated yesterday but…well you see I might have gone out with some of my old college friends, which resulted in doing shots, getting into a fight on who gets to use the toilet next and sledging down a **_**very**_** steep hill at 3 in the morning…heh, I'll grow up tomorrow! **

**So, it snowed again here, and a lot more than before which is nice, and I got to enjoy it this time which was also nice to do, something I always do when it snows is I listen to Christmas songs endlessly.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favourite Christmas song? If you tell me you never know it might get featured in this story!**

**Onto the competition, no one guessed the lyrics this time; it was from 'Driving Home For Christmas' by Chris Rea, oh well! This time it's easier than the others, this song is a classic old song and has been covered several times (It has recently been on Glee!) And in my opinion, it is the ultimate date rape song! I'll end the clues there!**

**Thank you to Rafael Pereira, Totally Calm (Sorry! I changed your name! My bad!), Spader13, Islanda, Fulltimereviewer and Kate4Athena for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Look Out The Window, At That Storm.**

The silence filled the air between the two like a horrible plague, all between this silence, the two refused to take their eyes of each other, as if they were afraid that if they looked away for a brief second the other would disappear from their eyes.

Bridgette's olive eyes slowly scanned Geoff's body in front of her, just as she had predicted he hadn't changed much, he had gotten taller and Bridgette could easily tell that he had started to work out a lot more than he used to since they last saw each other, his torso was notably wider and looked much stronger.

Her eyes the fell to his clothes, he looked scruffy, like he had been running or just staggered out of bed but yet he wore a pair of black trousers and a white buttoned up shirt, however a few buttons towards the top of his neck had been left undone, like his usual style.

She nervously placed a hand on her forearm and bit her lip, Geoff was also analyzing her, when he had last seen her she was showing the obvious signs of pregnancy but now, she had changed a lot. Well, so he thought. Her hair remained the same, in its usual high ponytail but everything else seemed different, her figure was still petite but it also held another quality, it looked motherly, Geoff was sure that it was because of the clothes that she was wearing, it was different from her normal hoodie and board shorts, she now wore a pair of jeans that hugged her legs and gave them a bit of an edge and a medium length blue coat, every quality and aspect that the she had now made her look stunning, and dare Geoff say it, a MILF.

However, despite these changes that the two of them were noticing about each other they could both admit one thing, their faces hadn't changed, to be honest it looked like they had hardly aged since they were eighteen.

Bridgette wasn't too sure how long it had been since the two had laid eyes on each other, but sure enough she could see Geoff taking slowly and easy steps towards her, his eyes were still connected with hers.

A nervous squeak escaped Bridgette's mouth as she saw Geoff draw nearer to her, this was it, after years of waiting this was the moment that she had forced herself to stop thinking about for the sake of her wellbeing, the moment when Geoff was going to talk to her again.

She tried to look away from him, she tried to run, she tried every single idea that came into her mind to stop her from feeling so afraid, but nothing worked. It was like fear had rooted her to the spot so she had no other choice but to face the music and let Geoff talk to her.

He was now within touching distance between her, if he wanted to he could have reached out a hand and stroked her soft face, but he knew that it would be both weird and a bit too forward, instant he blinked once to make sure that this was definitely her, every brief second he closed his eyes nothing changed in front of him, so he took it upon himself to try, and talk to her.

"Uh…Bridgette Farley?" He asked her, just to make sure he hadn't found a stranger.

When Bridgette heard Geoff say her name her heart did some sort of bizarre dance inside of her, it was like it was bubbling with anticipation of the thought of Geoff remembering her name, she swallowed hard and cleared her throat slightly before talking for the first time.

"Yeah…that's me".

Geoff let out a sigh of relief, "Oh God…well…I really didn't think that I would ever be standing in front of you again" He said softly to her, "So…how have you been?"

"I've been good" Bridgette replied, oddly with every word thing started to get easier, for them both. But despite it getting easy to talk to one another it still felt odd and slightly unreal, Bridgette could have blamed anything, the fact she was tired, the cold weather or probably the fact that the love of her life was standing in front of her but her mind started to spin, she quickly clasped a hand around her forehead and staggered backward slightly.

Geoff saw her stagger and immediately reached out and grabbed hold of her arm to stop her from stumbling backward, "Whoa! Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

That touch, that one little touch seemed to send both of their minds into a spiral, Geoff started to feel a little giddy himself but he quickly prevented himself from going down the same path as Bridgette by shaking his head slightly.

Bridgette had gone pale; her eyes were locked onto Geoff's bright blue orbs, she attempted to speak but it all failed, instead she just made a bizarre notice with her tongue.

Sensing that Bridgette was a little uncomfortable with being around here he quickly slipped his hand into hers, "Come on" He said kindly, "I know a wicked place for coffee".

Bridgette closed her mouth when she felt Geoff's hand move from her arm to her hand and gulped slightly, her heart was thumping at an alarming rate and she felt sick, but not 'throw up' sick, love sick.

Little did she know that Geoff was regretting holding onto her hand, as he was feeling the exact same emotions that Bridgette was trying to fight down with all her might.

* * *

Geoff led Bridgette to a small café down a small street off the busy Times Square, it was small compared to the rest of places that Bridgette had seen but once inside she realized it was just like New York, big.

Geoff led her over to a small table with two chairs and Bridgette immediately sat down, "Do you want a coffee?" Geoff asked, still standing and hovering around Bridgette, "You still take it with sugar, right?"

Bridgette slowly nodded, she really wasn't in the mood for coffee or anything like that, she wanted to say that to Geoff but the whole moment and the rush of things seemed to have sealed her mouth shut.

She slowly peered around and saw Geoff standing at the counter of the café ordering the drinks, he looked very rushed and nervous himself which seemed to ease Bridgette a little bit, something that had panicked her was the fact that Geoff had the confidence to go up and talk to her when it was all her idea to talk things out in the first place, she should have been the brave one that stepped forward and proclaimed everything that she had wanted to say for years to him, but she didn't. She hid away in her shell and stayed silent.

Geoff soon arrived back with two cups of coffee and a small bottle of water, he handed the water and a cup to Bridgette who looked at them curiously.

"I…thought you might like some water too" Geoff nervosuyl stuttered.

Bridgette pursed her lips and a small smile met her lips, "Thanks" She croaked as she picked up the water bottle and took a small sip of it, it seemed to ease her feelings a little bit, but she knew that the worst was yet to come.

"So" Geoff muttered as he leant forward on his chair slightly.

"So…" Bridgette replied, feeling incredibly stupid, she really wanted to open her mouth wide and tell Geoff everything, but something was holding her back, maybe coming out to New York was a bad idea after all, she could barely speak to Geoff let alone tell him about Mari, it was all pretty much impossible.

"I…this was a bad idea" Bridgette quickly stammered and went to stand up to leave.

Geoff immediately bolted up and grabbed her arm again, "No wait!" He said urgently, "Look, you're nervous, I can see that, I'm terrified too, but you came here to talk and that's what we're going to do, so…can you please sit back down, it'll be easy, I promise".

Bridgette bit her thumb and looked down at Geoff, he looked incredibly sincere and like he wanted to know why Bridgette was here, then that's when Bridgette realized that she couldn't leave, Geoff had paid for her to stay here and that was what she was going to do.

She slowly sunk back into her chair and looked up at Geoff; he was ready to listen and smiled softly at her.

"Take your time if you have to" He murmured to her.

Bridgette took another sip of her water before finally opening her mouth to speak, she had one thing on her mind and that was her daughter, the one thing in this world that she cared about more than life itself, she was the reason why she was here right now.

"It's…look, Geoff, so much has happened since you left five years ago" Bridgette mumbled, "I mean…I know It's five years late but…congratulations, you have a daughter".

Geoff's eyes widened when he heard Bridgette mumbled those words, his mouth fell open slightly and he pointed to his chest.

"I'm…we…a daughter?" He stammered, Bridgette slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sorry to drop that on you but its kind of the reason why I'm here" Bridgette told him.

"Is she ok?" Geoff asked slightly alarmed by Bridgette's comments, "She's not…dead, is she?"

Bridgette quickly shook her head, "No, no far from it" She explained, "She's back in California at the moment; I didn't want to bring her with me in case things ended badly".

"Oh" Geoff mumbled, "So, what did bring you here then?"

Bridgette sighed and slowly reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she pushed it along the table to meet Geoff's hand and handed it to him, "She's four, probably kind of obvious but…she's still pretty alert to her surroundings, and while I thought she understood about…our situation. But apparently not" She then gestured to Geoff to open the piece of paper.

Geoff looked at the paper, and slowly but surely he unfolded it. The sight before him made his heart sink slightly, and a few tears brim into his blue eyes.

_A Daddy._

Geoff looked back up at Bridgette was shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "She wrote that, didn't she?" Geoff asked Bridgette, sounding a little choked up in his voice.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yeah, she did, something to do with her day-care or something, look I don't want to get into too much detail but…she wants to meet you, Geoff. And I don't know what you want to do about it".

Geoff looked back down at the paper, and then back up at Bridgette and sighed, he was kind of hoping for an apology, but never mind, this was all too much of a shock for him that it didn't matter right now, Bridgette was obviously a little shaken up by this and no matter what had happened between them he still cared for her, of course he would, they were together for a good few years.

He had no idea what his parents would do if they found out his decisions and he had no idea what Macy would do, she was always fairly calm, so would she flip if Geoff told her that he had a child in another relationship?

"I want to meet her, Bridge" Geoff told her.

Bridgette's expression changed slightly, she looked surprised if anything, "Wow" She mumbled, "I thought that was going to be a lot harder than I thought, I mean, surely your parents won't agree with this?"

Geoff shook his head, "They won't, but it's not a crime, I want to meet my daughter, that's all".

"I guess that's true…I mean, I hoped that you wouldn't care, especially after that message your mother sent me -."

"What?" Geoff's said quickly, his ears had pricked up slightly when he heard the words 'mother' and 'message'.

Bridgette frowned, "Wait…I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?" Geoff asked, getting a little agitated.

"Geoff, you're mother sent me a message, years ago when I was still pregnant saying that you weren't interested and to leave you alone" Bridgette slowly explained.

Geoff paused, "Wait…that can't be right, because you sent me a message saying you were over me and you never wanted to talked to me again?"

Bridgette blinked, "I would never do such a thing!" She said a little hurt by Geoff's accusations, "I loved you, when I used to ring you up in the dead of night to talk to you was because there was no one else that I would rather spend my time with, do you really think that I would send you something like that?"

"Well, I don't know, Bridge" Geoff mumbled, "That message came from your phone, I saved it as proof".

Bridgette was confused, however she waited patiently as Geoff pulled out his phone and searched for the message, soon he reached it and handed his phone over to Bridgette, she took it and sure enough, it said her name, and the message below was just as evil as Geoff had made it out to be.

"I did not send this, Geoff" Bridgette pleaded.

"Then why does it say your name?" Geoff demanded, slamming his fists down on the table, making Bridgette jump slightly.

"I don't know, don't get angry with me, but come on, do you really think that I would have it in me to send something like that? When I must have been nearing the end of my pregnancy and looking for someone to talk to" Bridgette hissed coldly.

Geoff fell silent and Bridgette frowned, "There, that got you. I was miserable, Geoff, I have that message from your mother saying those horrible things to me, I saved it too because I knew one day it would come in handy, all I wanted from you was a little reassurance, so I sent you a picture of my baby's scan…please tell me you got that?"

Geoff slowly shook his head, and Bridgette cursed to herself, "Great, can't you tell? Something's obviously happened while we were contacting each other, are you sure you have my right number?"

Geoff nodded, "I haven't changed it since I left, but what I want to know is how my mother got your number…if you're telling the truth".

Bridgette gasped, "Hey! I am telling the truth" She growled as she fished her phone out of her pocket and found the message, "Look, she sent it from your phone, that's how I know something like that has happened, she hacked into your phone, Geoff".

Geoff frowned and Bridgette grabbed his phone again and started to check her own number, something was not right here and Bridgette wanted to make sure that Geoff's Mother hadn't had something to do with the fact that every time she tried to ring Geoff the call wouldn't connect.

After a while of trying to find her number in Geoff's phone she had the answer, the number that Geoff had listed under Bridgette wasn't her number, Bridgette smirked triumphantly and handed the phone back to Geoff.

"That's not my number" She said as Geoff looked at the phone, "If I remember correctly…that's your Mother's".

"No its not!" Geoff said defensively.

"Alright then" Bridgette said folding her arms, "Ring it, and see who you get".

Geoff gave Bridgette a stern look before calling the number, he held the phone up to his ears and looked away from Bridgette, the phone took a while to answer but when it did the person on the other end of the receiver shocked Geoff.

"Hello?"

The voice was one that Geoff recognized; it was the one he had heard the other night at dinner telling him he was engaged to Macy, his Mother.

Bridgette was right.

Geoff immediately hung up and looked at Bridgette, "I don't know what to say" He murmured.

Bridgette sighed; Geoff looked horrified that his parents were so hell-bent to keep them away from each other when they were younger, she had to admit she felt guilty and a little sorry for Geoff, yes he had shouted at her earlier but he was just being defensive for his family, something that Bridgette understood, taking a deep breath she slowly reached her hand out and placed it on top of Geoff's, he flinched slightly, but still left his hand where it was.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, I will be, I mean this is a shock…but I'll get over it".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah…you will".

He lent back on his chair slightly, "Hey…can we talk about other stuff now…like…I want to know more about my daughter".

Bridgette looked up at Geoff, and then around her surroundings, she realized they had been at this café for a while and she hadn't rung her daughter yet since they had been at New York. She looked back at Geoff and sighed.

"I know this sounds back but can we take this back to my hotel room? I have things to do"

* * *

Geoff ended up agreeing and the two left the café and made their way over to the Redison, Bridgette checked in and led Geoff up to her room, time had ticked on since the two had met and it was now getting close to 7 in the evening, Bridgette knew that Mari would soon be getting ready for bed back home, so as soon as she reached her hotel room she pulled out her phone.

"I just need to make a quick phone call" Bridgette told Geoff who was looking around her hotel room, "Make yourself comfortable".

Bridgette sat down on her bed and Geoff perched on the other side and he watched as Bridgette dialled Courtney's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Court" Bridgette greeted.

"Oh hello! We were just talking about you".

Bridgette smiled, "By we I assume you mean Mari?"

"Yeah, she's been waiting to hear from you all day".

From the other end of the phone, Bridgette could hear excited squeals of delight in the background, she smiled as she recognized the screams, and then she heard Courtney mumbling something to her.

"Ok, she can't wait anymore, she wants to talk to you" Courtney laughed as she hand the phone to Mari.

"Hi Mommy!" Mari's cheery voice filled the phone.

Bridgette chuckled softly, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm ok, Courtney has been looking after me" Mari explained happily.

"So she should be" Bridgette replied.

All the way through this conversation, Geoff had been eavesdropping, he could hear Mari's faint voice on the other end of the phone and his heart sank, that was his little girl, she seemed a lot closer to him than she really was, if he had the choice he would have taken the phone off of Bridgette and proclaimed his love for the her down the phone, he wanted to apologist to his daughter, but how?

"Have you seen Santa yet?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Not yet" Bridgette told her, "I am in the queue to meet him though, it might take a while but don't worry, I will see him before I leave".

"Ok, Mommy, you can do it! I believe in you!" Mari chirped happily.

"Thanks Honey, now Mommy needs to go now and do some work to meet Santa, but I will ring you tomorrow, ok?" Bridgette told her.

"Ok Mommy" Mari said kindly, "I love you".

"I love you too, sleep tight" Bridgette said as she hung up the phone, she placed it down besides her and sighed, she really did miss Mari, but still she was going to make it through and make sure her Christmas Wish came true.

She turned back to face Geoff and frowned, he looked like he was in a state of shock, "Geoff are you ok?" She asked a little unsure of her friend.

Geoff looked up at her, "That was her…wasn't it?"

Bridgette bit her lip, she knew exactly what Geoff meant, he had heard Mari's voice down the phone, "Yeah…it was" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff slowly nodded, "Does…does she ever mention me? Does she even know that I exist?"

Bridgette looked down at her hands, they were clenched on the bed sheets as she sat closer to Geoff on the bed, "She doesn't know anything…I never really wanted to tell her the story of what happened…not yet anyway, I suppose I kind of hoped that everything would slowly fall into place and I wouldn't have to tell her what happened".

Geoff took all of this in, deep down he agreed with Bridgette, surely his daughter was only young and she wouldn't understand what happened between them years ago, but at the same time he wished that Bridgette gave her a photo of him or something.

"I didn't want her knowing that you existed because I thought I was never going to see you again" Bridgette explained to him.

"Oh" Geoff mumbled, "I guess that's true…I didn't think I was going to see you ever again".

"The internet is a powerful thing" Bridgette mumbled, "A friend said that to me".

"Your friend's right" Geoff mumbled, he looked over at Bridgette who was smiling at him.

"So, what did you want to know about our daughter?" She asked.

Geoff turned to face Bridgette, "What's her name?" He asked.

"Mari" Bridgette said, "It means the sea in Latin, I thought it was a very fitting name for her since now she's a little older she loves water, like me".

"Mari…" Geoff mused, "That's the cutest name I've ever heard".

Bridgette smiled, "Do you want to see a picture of her?"

Geoff eagerly nodded and Bridgette turned to her bag and pulled out a small photo from her purse, "I never leave home without this" She told Geoff as she handed it across to him.

Geoff looked at the photo, it was of Bridgette looked very happy, and her arms were wrapped around a small blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes, she was smiling up at the camera and waving.

Geoff froze, she looked just like Bridgette, but had small little traits of his own, she had his eyes, his lips, it was very odd seeing a little person that had parts of him, but at the same time it was soothing, this was the little girl he had pictured in his head all of this time and now she was here, in picture form of course but it was better than nothing.

He smiled back up at Bridgette, "She's beautiful" He whispered to her.

Bridgette smiled, "I agree".

* * *

The two ended up talking until late at night, Bridgette told Geoff all about Mari's likes and dislikes, her first day at cay-care and how much she loved it there, moving in with Courtney and how they re-connected, Geoff loved hearing all about Bridgette's life but still he knew that he had to be on his way, it was pretty late and he had work in the morning.

"Gee, Bridge, I want to stay for longer but I'm going to have to go" Geoff told her as he slowly stood up.

"Oh" Bridgette said a little disappointed, she was slowly getting into this.

"Sorry, but after work tomorrow I'll come back and we can finish our talk?" Geoff suggested.

"Sure" Bridgette mumbled, "I'd like that".

Geoff smiled and walked towards the window where his shoes were, as he pulled on his shoes he peered out of the window and gasped.

"Wow, look at that!"

Bridgette looked over and walked towards the window, "What is it?" She asked, when she arrived at the window she gasped too.

Snow had covered the entire city and thrown into under a blanket of white, cars had been brought to a stand still and the square was empty, Bridgette looked up and Geoff a little frightened.

"There is no way I'm letting you leave in that weather" She told him sternly.

"Come on, It's not that bad" Geoff said, just as he said this, more flakes started pouring out of the sky at an alarming rate, covering the city even more.

Geoff blinked, "I'll be fine!" He told Bridgette.

"I don't care, Geoff." She said sternly, "You can crash here tonight, I don't mind".

Geoff felt a little uncomfortable, was Bridgette coming onto him, Or was she just being friendly, slowly he moved in closer towards her and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Just as friends right?"

"Nothing more, nothing less" Bridgette replied.

Geoff nodded slightly, "I'd agree to that".

As the time ticked on, Bridgette and Geoff had decided to call it a day and go to bed, they were both going to share her bed since it was pretty big, but all the while they both felt something spark as they both climbed into bed with each other.

As the lights were turned off, Geoff couldn't help but turn and face Bridgette and watched her sleep, he used to do that when they were together, it was comforting, and Geoff felt calm doing this right now.

He shook his head, she sure was beautiful and now knowing that she went through a lot of emotional pain without him there made him think that she was even more amazing than before.

He let out a defeated sigh, "What are you doing to me, Bridge?" He whispered before dozing off himself…

* * *

**And we will leave it there! I will see you all tomorrow for an explosive chapter if I do say so myself!**

**Please remember to review and guess the Christmas song chapter!**


	12. Meek and the Bold

**Alright! Here we go, another update! I told you I was good! Haha, I joke…**

**So, a massive thanks to all that reviewed, I think that was the most reviews for a chapter I've had in a while, so thanks!**

**Also, my question of the chapter was answered by a lot of you, except me! So, my favourite Christmas song has to be 'Fairytale of New York', that and 'Where Are You Christmas?' by Faith Hill.**

**Anyway, well done to Fulltimereviewer, she was the one that got the last song right! It was 'Baby, it's Cold Outside', well done! You get a one shot!**

**This time the song is one that sometimes doesn't have lyrics, meaning it is sometimes an instrumental. But it is a wicked Christmas song and fits in with the last part of the chapter.**

**Thank you to Fulltimereviewer, Wrong Side Of Life, HyperForce, Rafael Pereira, slpytlak, Islanda, Kate4Athena, Totally Calm, Spader13 and Luvmusic for reviewing!**

**Chapter 12: Meek and the Bold.**

* * *

_**December 13**__**th**__**, New York City, 11:09 AM…**_

Sun rays poured into the small hotel room the next day, they moved across the room until they hit the large bed in the room and rested there, Bridgette felt the warmth of the sun hit the bed and she wiggled slightly to get comfortable again.

The bed sure was comfortable and big, a lot bigger than the one she had back at home, it made her feel like she was privileged, but there was something else that was making the bed comfortable, there was something nostalgic about this feeling, like years ago she had experienced the same thing.

Truth is, she had. For when she leant up slowly to see what was next to her made her squeak in fear, it was Geoff, and he was snuggled up behind her and had his body pressed up to her small frame and his head was resting on her shoulder, from what Bridgette could tell he was still asleep, and very comfortable in this position at that.

She bit her lip gently as she rested her head back down, needless to say Geoff had obviously done this in the night, probably in his sleep because when Bridgette suggested that he slept in her bed last night he seemed a little shocked by that idea.

Still, Bridgette knew she couldn't pin all the blame on him, since when she looked down at her own chest, where Geoff's hands were resting on her waist, her hands were tightly clamped around his strong arms, as if they were holding him there.

She frowned, she didn't mean for this to happen at all, she just didn't want Geoff sleeping on the floor that night, in no way had she intended for things to get a little steamy between the two.

She took a deep breath in and sighed, she didn't want to wake Geoff up in a panic because he had his arms around her; instead she decided to wait until he was awake, so that he could calmly take his arms away and move away from her.

But, Bridgette wasn't going to deny it; she loved the feeling of Geoff's arms around her waist again.

It took a while but soon she felt Geoff stirring next to her, she waited patiently as Geoff finally woke up and lifted his head from Bridgette's shoulder and opened his eyes to get used to his surroundings.

Bridgette waited for a response but nothing yet, she turned her head around again and saw that Geoff was looking at Bridgette's shoulder, slightly confused and then looked up to her.

"Morning Geoff-."

"OH CRAP!"

There was a loud thud as a panic stricken Geoff jumped up and moved as far away from Bridgette as he could, until he fell of the bed, Bridgette leapt up to and moved to the edge of the bed to make sure that Geoff was ok, surely enough he was lying face flat on the floor with his iconic cowboy hat covering his face, a faint groan of pain escaping his lips.

"Geoff…are you alright?" Bridgette asked quietly as Geoff brushed the hat off his face and looked up at Bridgette.

"Yeah…fine, I just didn't expect waking up and seeing…you…that's all" Geoff mumbled as he got up from the floor.

"Well, I'm not naked or anything" Bridgette said as she moved away from the edge of the bed, "It's ok".

"Yeah…yeah it is isn't it? I mean you're still in your pyjamas so that means that nothing could have happened, I mean because that would be wrong, wouldn't it?" Geoff gabbled.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Geoff, are you _sure_ you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

Geoff shook his head, "I'm fine, Bridge, never better, I mean…what's the time?"

Bridgette shook her head and moved towards her phone which was lying on the bedside table next to her, "It's 11:10".

Geoff's eyes bulged out of his head, "SHIT! I'm late for work!" He cried as he sprinted towards the clothes he had wore yesterday and started pulling them on.

"You're what? But it's a Sunday?" Bridgette protested.

"I know, but I told my boss I would come in for a few hours, oh crap he's gonna kill me! I've never been late for work in my life!" Geoff cried out as he struggled to pull his trousers back on.

"There's always a first for everything" Bridgette said lightly, "I will see you before I leave tomorrow…right?"

"Sure" Geoff said as she buttoned up his shirt incredibly fast, "I finish at one so I'll see you then, I'll meet you by the steps again ok? There's plenty to do around here!"

Bridgette nodded, "Alright then".

Geoff then pulled on a pair of shoes and sprinted towards the door, "Jeez…I can't believe this" Before he left he turned back to Bridgette, "Hey…can you not tell anyone about this?"

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders, "Who is there to tell?"

"Good point!" Geoff said as he sprinted out of the door.

Bridgette was now in silence since Geoff had left her room, she had been with him for two years, so of course she would notice when there wasn't something right with him, and she knew why, he was uncomfortable with the fact that he had just woken up next to his old girlfriend.

But so was she…right?

* * *

"So you went to get an apology…and you ended up sleeping with her?"

"I didn't sleep with her and will you keep your voice down!"

Geoff had gotten to his office and had been let off by his boss, it was always good to have someone as your boss when you're engaged to his daughter, Geoff got away with a lot of things because Macy was his boss' daughter.

However, he had regretted telling Trent that he woke up to Bridgette that morning, it was wrong, even though they didn't do anything he still felt guilty for sleeping with another girl when he hadn't even slept with Macy yet.

Then again, he didn't love her like he loved Bridgette.

"I shared a bed with her, nothing happened…until the morning when I found my arms around her" Geoff mumbled quietly, hoping that no one was around to hear him say that.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Trent asked, "Like not in your sleep or anything?"

"I'm sure" Geoff said, "I'm not like that, it was just a little…surprising I guess, especially since I have Macy and I have no idea if she has a boyfriend".

"So…you didn't sleep with her…theoretically, but what happened when you met up? Did she explain that message?" Trent then asked, causing Geoff to look up.

"Yeah…about that…she didn't even send that to me" Geoff muttered.

"Huh?"

"Yeah…it was my Mom".

"WHAT?"

Trent now stood with his mouth wide open and giving Geoff a horrified look, "She did what? But how?"

"She changed Bridgette's number with her own and then sent me a message which was the one I showed you, then she sent Bridgette a message from my phone telling her to stop interfering with our family or something like that" Geoff explained, "It's all complicated but…it makes sense".

"No way" Trent mumbled, "Dude…what are you going to do about your Mom?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Geoff said standing up, "I'm furious! I'm going straight to see her after work and I'll tell her exactly what I think of her, I could have been with her for all these years and seen Mari too".

"Who?"

"Mari" Geoff said again, "My Daughter".

"Oh no way! Bridge had a girl?" Trent said.

"Yeah. But that's not the point, she's ruined things for us, and there is no way that I can get all those years back that I missed" Geoff said, "She's not going to know what hit her".

"As long as things don't go to the gutters and Macy ends up finding out right?" Trent then said, "What would she do if she found out you were seeing Bridgette and sharing beds with her?"

"I don't know" Geoff mumbled, "But I want to keep it quiet, for now at least! I really don't want Macy finding out; I've already got enough drama in my life".

He then looked at the clock and sighed, it was one at last, "I'll see you later Dude, I promised Bridgette that I'd see her again, before I talk to my folks".

"Sure" Trent said and gave Geoff a fist bump as he left the office.

* * *

Bridgette had been having a wonderful day; she had a small talk with Mari and Courtney on the phone and toured New York for a little bit, the snow from last night had calmed down and it turns out that it hadn't snowed as much as she had thought so the streets were easy to get around, she walked around Times Square and went into a lot of the shops there, she wanted to see the Empire State Building, but aside from seeing it when she looked up at the sky, she had no idea how to get there, so she left that.

After last night she was sure that she was going to be coming back to New York again and maybe to bring Mari to visit Geoff.

She was waiting by the steps again, for Geoff to come back. It was a little after one so she was expecting to see him fairly soon, and just as she had thought she saw Geoff making his way over to her, a faint smile across his face.

"Hey" He said happily to her, a much warmer greeting than yesterday.

"Hey" Bridgette replied, "How was work?"

"Boring!" Geoff said, "Look, I can't really hang out today, I need to see my parents to sort out some…stuff".

Bridgette immediately caught wind of this and sighed, "Geoff, please don't let anything that you found out yesterday affect the relationship with your parents?"

"Well, it has!" Geoff said, "They've messed up a lot of things for us, and I really need to put it right, I just want to talk to them, that's all".

Bridgette frowned, "But…it's also my last day in New York, I kind of wanted to spend it with you".

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I really need to sort this out, look, I'll meet you at your hotel room later, I'll ring you?" Geoff suggested as he pulled out his phone.

"Let me change your number back to the one you used to have" Geoff said as he handed it to Bridgette for her to type her number into, Bridgette did so and handed it back to him, Geoff smiled and started to ring it.

"I'll just ring you quick to make sure it will go through" Geoff said as he waited to hear the dial tone, but he didn't hear that, instead he heard a voice, a female voice.

_It has not been possible to connect your call, please try again later._

Geoff frowned, "That's odd, are you sure you typed in the right number?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

She nodded, "Sure, I did!"

Geoff frowned, "You said yesterday that you tried ringing me and your calls didn't work, right?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, I mean I tried ringing you when I was in labour and all my calls failed".

Geoff paused, and things sunk in again, if both their numbers weren't working for one another and they had definitely given each other then right number, then there was something else holding them back, while changing Bridgette's number Geoff's Mother must had blocked her number in the process.

"That…bitch" Geoff growled as he turned on his heel and sprinted towards his car, leaving Bridgette looking alarmed and left in the snow.

"GEOFF!" She called after him, but Geoff was so hell-bent on revenge he didn't hear her.

* * *

It took him no time at all to reach his parents house, and when he did he bolted out of his car and ran up the driveway to the front door. He rang the door bell several times and waited for a response, then it happened.

His Mother answered the door and looked happy at the sight of her son, "Geoffrey, I didn't expect to see you here today".

Geoff stared at his Mother, she was being fake and he could tell, he pushed past her and barged into their home, "Where's Dad? I want to talk to you both, now!"

Geoff's Mother was slightly alarmed with his attitude, but sensing that something wasn't right she rushed off to get her husband, who was currently in the study.

All the while when Geoff's Mother was gone, he had started to think of everything, a trinity of emotions were over powering him; he wasn't going to stand for another minute of the controlling power that both of his parents had over him.

Geoff's parents soon came through the door, his Father taking the lead, "Geoff my Boy, your Mother says that you're a little annoyed, Let me guess, is Macy's wedding plans getting on your nerves?"

"It's not Macy" Geoff murmured, "It's you".

"What?" He Father said, a little surprised.

"It's both of you!" Geoff cried out, "You've both ruined my life!"

"How so?" His Mother asked, shocked.

"You both ruined everything for me, you've ruled my life for years and now it has to end, you have no idea how angry I am at both of you now!"

"Geoff, please calm down, what has happened that has made you like this?" His Father asked him.

"It's Bridgette!" Geoff blurted out, "All those years ago when you moved me here because she was pregnant have really messed things up for me, she's here in New York and we've both found out a lot of things!"

Geoff's Mother shot a frightened glance at her Husband, "Like what?"

"Like the fact how you changed Bridgette's number with you own and sent me a message telling me that she was over me, then texting Bridgette telling her to stay out of my life? Does that ring any bells?" Geoff snapped, pointing an accusing finger at his Mother.

She gasped and her husband held onto her hand tightly, "Geoff…how did you figure that out?"

"So you're not denying it? We're not stupid!" Geoff snapped, "Bridgette came here to visit me to talk about our child and she mentioned the message, I told her about the one I got and things all came out…do I have to ask you if you blocked her number from my phone too?"

"That was my doing" Geoff's Father quietly muttered, "Geoff, we did it protect you".

"HOW?" Geoff thundered, "You haven't protected me, you've ruined my life, I could have been happy with Bridgette and my Daughter, but no, you refused because you didn't like her. You hated her for some reason and you hated me being with her, so when you got the chance you pulled me away from her, well let me tell you something, you've messed her life up too, she was miserable without me!"

"We only had your interests at heart!" Geoff's Mother cried out, tears building up in her eyes.

"No you didn't!" Geoff whimpered, "I thought you loved me, I was your son, you eldest son! And you messed everything up for me! I don't wan anything else to do with you now, I wouldn't care if you dropped dead right now!"

"You take that back!" Geoff's Father growled angrily.

"No!"

There was a stand off between Geoff's Father and Geoff, he was furious at his son, and so was Geoff. There was no way that he was backing down now, he had come so close and he was going to live his own life from here on out.

"I've had enough of the both of you!" Geoff growled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Geoff's Mother sobbed, "If you hate us so much then what are you going to do?"

Geoff paused, at this point he had one thing on his mind, Bridgette, he wanted to see her again, not necessarily be together with her again, but at least play some sort of role in her life an Mari's too.

So, with one swift movement, he yanked the door open, "I'm going to California tomorrow, I'm going to spend some time with Bridgette again and meet my Daughter…your granddaughter, the one that you pulled away from me, all those years ago".

"You can't!" Geoff's Father cried out trying to stop his son.

"Watch me!" Geoff shouted back as he climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

Bridgette had been patiently waiting for Geoff to come back to her room to see her again, but as the time ticked on, Geoff hadn't returned, slowly she pulled herself off her bed and walked towards the small suitcase she had brought with her and started to pack her things away, she hadn't brought much, but she did buy a few souvenirs and gifts for Courtney, Mari and her parents.

As she was packing she head a loud knock on her door, Bridgette rose and walked towards the door and opened it.

There she saw Geoff; he looked out of breath and panicked.

"Geoff, are you ok?" She gasped as she led Geoff into her room.

"Yeah…just fine" He said as he took a seat on her bed.

"So…how did it go with your parents?" Bridgette asked.

"Well…what can I say? I'm free!" Geoff said, "I went a little crazy on them and told them that I didn't want to live like this anymore, I don't want anything else to do with them, they messed me up!"

"Geoff, I told you not to do anything stupid!" Bridgette gasped sitting next to him.

"I didn't, in fact I did something good, on the way back from my parents, I stopped off at a few places, first a phone company, they unblocked your number from my phone so I can call you again" Geoff explained.

"Well, that's good" Bridgette said.

"And the next place…was a travel agents, and I managed to get a flight to California for tomorrow at One in the afternoon…just like you" Geoff whispered.

Bridgette's eyes widened, "Geoff…you didn't".

"I did!" Geoff said happily, "So…if you'll let me…I'm going to spend a few days with you in California so I can meet Mari, if it's not too much trouble?"

Bridgette was shocked, so shocked that tears started to pour out of her eyes, "It's…it's no trouble at all, I would love to take you back to California with me!"

Geoff smiled, "Thanks, Bridge" He slowly reached out and pulled her into a hug, Bridgette didn't have to think twice about responding and immediately wrapped her arms around Geoff's strong torso.

Things were really starting to look up for the both of them…

* * *

**Alright, so I'll leave it there for tonight! Please review and remember the contest! I love you all!**


	13. Make My Wish Come True

**Alright then guys, another day another chapter! This time things heat up a little bit…how? Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**So, well done to rockprincess90210 for guessing the song for the last chapter, it was indeed 'Carol of the Bells', send me your one shot couple in a review or one shot!**

**This time it's the song is from another Christmas Classic…oh who am I kidding? Most of you will guess this no problem!**

**Thank you to Wrong Side Of Life, Totally Calm, Fulltimereviewer, Islanda, Spader13, Rafael Pereira, rockprincess90210, jaakaay19 and Kate4Athena for your reviews! **

**Chapter 13: Make My Wish Come True.**

* * *

_**December 14**__**th**__** New York City, 07:02 AM…**_

Ever since the information that Bridgette had found out last night her head had been reeling, Geoff was coming back to California with her for a few days, she knew that the trip was so that he could meet Mari for the first time, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she wanted something bigger to happen between the two.

She awoke the next morning at seven to get ready for the busy day ahead of her, she was finally going back home after three long days in New York, but things hadn't ended like she had planned, there was one major difference, and that was Geoff's return to his home town.

She sighed happily as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the outfit that she had laid out on top of her suitcase for today, she picked it up and placed it on her bed and wandered towards the shower.

Both she and Geoff had decided that it would be best if Geoff went home that night so he could pack and another reason being they both didn't want to wake up like they did this morning, in each others arms.

Even though Bridgette was sure that Geoff wasn't in a relationship with anyone yet, she still wondered why Geoff behaved so bizarrely, even she wasn't that affected by waking up with Geoff arms around her and his warm body pressed up against her own, she just dealt with it.

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the shower and let the warm water rush over her body, little did Bridgette know that Geoff was harbouring a huge secret, and that being Macy, his fiancé.

Geoff had been staying at his own place for the night, and Trent had promised Geoff that he would pick Bridgette up from her hotel and take they both to the airport, when Geoff woke up that morning he was pretty pumped for seeing Bridgette again, even though it had only been a few hours he wanted to see her again. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that this girl was going to take him to see his little daughter.

He was all set and ready to leave at half seven, just as Trent had bothered to stagger out of bed, he looked over at Geoff who was fully clothed and waiting by a small suitcase.

"Dude…I hope you realize that we're not going to be leaving for another hour or so" Trent mumbled lazily as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I know…I'm just excited I guess" Geoff said.

"Excited for what?" Trent called from the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Geoff hollered, "I'm going to see my daughter, my own flesh and blood, I'm pumped!"

"Well can you take some of that 'pumped' energy and take it some place else, I'm trying to sleep" Gwen moaned as she poked her head around the doorway.

"Sorry, Gwen" Geoff apologized, "Hey, are you coming to the airport with us?"

"I wasn't planning on it" Gwen yawned as she leant against the door frame.

"I think you should, you'll get to see Bridge again" Geoff said excitedly.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I guess that's true, I might come along for the ride…has she changed much?"

"Not one bit" Geoff said happily, "Which I'm pretty glad for".

Gwen sighed, "Geoff, you do know your engaged right?"

Geoff bit his lip, the horrible reality of his engagement always seemed to ruins the moments that he had thinking of Bridgette, it was always there lingering in the back of his mind, he wasn't going to deny it anymore, ever since Bridgette arrived in New York he had fallen in love with her all over again, it was hypnotizing being around her and knowing that she had given birth to their daughter gave him a whole new reason to be in love with her.

"Yeah…I know" Geoff finally mumbled.

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder, "You _really_ need to get this sorted out, either break off your engagement with Macy…or tell Bridgette you're not interested".

Geoff sighed, "And I don't think I'm going to be able to do one of those".

Gwen shook her head, "Well then…be _very_ careful".

* * *

The time had finally come for them all to leave, Gwen had decided to come along in the end so she sat in the front of Trent's car with Geoff in the back seat, he was buzzing for the entire journey while they drove to the Redison hotel.

When they arrived, Geoff pulled out his phone and rang Bridgette, she was immediately ready to come down and checked out of the hotel as fast as she could, she saw Geoff standing outside Trent's car at the exit of the hotel and Bridgette quickly rushed up to him and gave him a big hug.

"It was real nice of your roommate to give us a lift to the hotel" Bridgette said as Geoff opened the car door for her.

"Well…you can say thanks yourself. You do know them!" Geoff said as he closed the door.

Slightly confused by Geoff's comment, Bridgette looked up at the driver to see Trent staring back at her, "Hey Bridgette!" He greeted happily.

Bridgette was surprised and she immediately leant over to give Trent a hug, "No way! Geoff didn't say that you were his roommate".

"I take it he forgot about me too?"

Bridgette looked to the passenger seat and saw Gwen smiling lazily at her; she leant over and gave Gwen a hug too, "No way! Guys, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We guessed that Geoff would have told you" Gwen said as Geoff climbed into the car, "Hey party boy! How come you forgot to tell Bridgette about us?"

"Hello? Other things on my mind" Geoff said, "Like my daughter!"

"Oh yeah, congrats by the way Bridge" Trent said as he started to drive.

"Little late as she's four now, but thanks!" Bridgette replied.

"Any pictures of her?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette nodded and pulled the photo out of her bag that she had given to Geoff; Gwen accepted the picture and looked at it with a small smile on her face.

"She looks just like the two of you".

Bridgette smiled up at Geoff, "Yeah, she does".

Geoff nodded back, "She's beautiful. Just like her Daddy!"

"Yeah I wouldn't go that far Geoff!"

The car erupted with laugher as Geoff then pretended to hit Gwen over the head with his hand, Bridgette couldn't help but feel at home in their car, it was just like old times when she used to be really good friends with Gwen and Trent, it felt nostalgic and nice.

Soon their journey came to an end as they arrived at the airport that would take them both to California, Trent and Gwen waved goodbye to Bridgette as Geoff pulled their suitcases out of Trent's trunk.

"Hopefully I'll see you again?" Gwen asked as she gave Bridgette a hug.

"Definitely" Bridgette replied, "I'm bound to bring Mari out here to visit Geoff soon, so I'll visit you too?"

"Looking forward to it!" Gwen replied as Trent started up the car, the two waved as the car drove back off towards the city, Geoff then looked over at Bridgette with a small smile on his face, "Well, what do you say we go board a plane?"

Bridgette nodded and grabbed her suitcase, "I'd like that a lot".

In no time at all the two were finally on their flight, after a few hours and talking and finally getting to find out everything that the others had missed in their time apart, Bridgette ended up dozing off, she rested her head against the plane window while a blanket had been draped over her small body.

In the meantime, Geoff couldn't help but take the small photo out of Bridgette's purse, he wasn't doing anything wrong, he just wanted to look at his daughter for a little while longer while they waited the long flight back to meet her.

"I'll be here soon Honey!" He whispered to the picture before giving it a small kiss and placing it back in Bridgette's purse.

* * *

"Ok, so remember how excited I was before? Well, I'm now nervous!"

"Oh don't be! You'll be fine!"

Bridgette and Geoff had finally arrived at Bridgette's apartment complex, she led Geoff inside and took him straight to her flat, she could hardly wait to see Mari again and Geoff could tell, she ran down the corridor to reach her home, Geoff was nervous however, ever since they had landed he was trying to fight off so many feelings about this and had gotten a bit worked up about it.

"I'm serious, Bridgette. What if Mari hates me and doesn't want to see me?" Geoff asked her as they reached her door.

"Geoff, she's four, I don't think she's capable of hating anyone just yet" Bridgette said kindly.

Before opening the door she took Geoff's hand in her own and squeezed it slightly, "You're going to be fine, I promise".

Geoff nodded slightly and smiled, "Ok, I'm ready".

Bridgette then unlocked the door and led Geoff into the apartment, "Guess who's home?" She called as she closed the door after Geoff had stepped in.

Straight away Bridgette could hear the excited thump of small feet padding the floor as she saw a small blonde haired girl sprint out of the living room and straight into Bridgette's arms.

Geoff watched as Bridgette bent down to hug the small girl with all of the love she could muster, he tried to get a good look at her but she was pretty much being covered by Bridgette.

After what seemed like hours of them hugging, Bridgette finally let go and bent down to the small girl's level, "Sweetie, there is someone Mommy wants you to meet".

She then looked up at Geoff, "This is Geoff, he's Mommy's…friend".

Geoff understood why they were calling him a friend, they had decided on the way here that they weren't coming to call Geoff her dad just yet, in case things went a little bit wrong and Mari didn't like him.

Geoff then watched as Mari looked at her Mother, and then laid her bright blue eyes on him, Geoff's heart started to melt, he could tell straight away that when she grew up she was going to be a heart breaker, she looked even more perfect than the pictures had made her out to be, she was so small and cute too.

After a few seconds of analyzing Geoff, Mari looked back at her Mother, "He's not Santa" She quietly muttered.

Geoff couldn't help but laugh, "No, I'm not" He said as he bent to the little girl's level, "But I do know him".

Mari's eyes widened, "You know Santa?" She gasped, the awe filling her voice.

Geoff nodded, "Yup, he's a good friend of mine, tell you what? If he's around then I'll get him to visit you before Christmas, what do you say?"

Mari nodded vigorously, "Yes please!" She said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll have to ring him up, but I'm sure he'll be around to see you!" Geoff told her as Mari looked over at her Mother.

"Mommy, Santa's coming here to see me!" She announced excitedly.

"Well that's nice!" Bridgette replied, "I did ask him to visit when I saw him in the North Pole".

As the small family were getting reunited, Courtney watched the entire thing from the living room, she noted how instantly Mari was attached to Geoff and she hated it, Bridgette was her best friend and Geoff hurt her years ago, she just didn't believe that his case was all that believable.

"Come on, Mari" Bridgette said as she lifted Mari up into her arms, "Let's get something to eat and I'll tell you about my trip".

"Ok!" Mari announced as the two walked away, Geoff watched the two in amazement, he could tell that Mari was in love with Bridgette, they both had this unbreakable bond that no one could come in between, he just hoped that one day he'd have the same relationship with Mari.

"I'm on to you".

Geoff blinked and looked down and saw Courtney looking back up at him, "Oh, hey Court…good to see you again" Geoff said kindly.

"Don't give me that" Courtney snapped, "Look, I know you want to make nice now, but I don't believe your case that your parents forced you away from her".

"It's the truth!" Geoff snapped, "I promise you it is".

"Alright" Courtney said rolling her eyes, "I just hope that yo stay truthful this time and not hurt her again, I don't think you could ever make up for all the sleepless nights, the crying, the changing over the diapers-."

"I know! And I am going to make it up to Bridge" Geoff quickly said.

"I wasn't talking about Bridgette" Courtney jumped in, "I was talking about myself! Because you weren't around I had to play second Mom to Mari".

"Look, sorry Courtney, I really am, but I'm here to make everything right again" Geoff pleaded.

Courtney looked at Geoff up and down before stepping aside, "Fine, make yourself at home…I guess".

* * *

"You know Courtney was giving me a hard time earlier".

Geoff and Bridgette were now in her room after they had both put Mari down for the night; Courtney was in the living room chatting to Duncan on the phone so Bridgette led Geoff to her room.

"She's just protective of us both" Bridgette explained as she sat next to Geoff on the bed.

Geoff nodded, "I can tell…hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot?" Bridgette said.

"Was it really hard to look after Mari when I wasn't there?"

Bridgette paused for a second and thought of her reply, truthfully it was hard, but she wasn't going to make Geoff feel pretty bad about everything when Courtney had already done that for her.

"Kind of" Bridgette said finally, "Looking after her as a baby was kind of easy because ever since she was born we both had this bond with each other, like she knew that I was her only parent, she's never acted up before and she's well behaved, I guess the hardest part was giving birth to her…I mean I really wished you were there to help me and to see her".

Geoff frowned, "Yeah…I wish I was there too, I mean I didn't get to see any pictures of her scans or you through you pregnancy or anything".

Bridgette paused again and then dove under the bed, when she re-appeared she had a shoebox in her hands, "here" She said handing them to him, "Those are some pictures of me during my pregnancy, and Mari's scan photos too".

Geoff opened the box and started to look through the photos, first at the baby scan and a small tear came to his eye when he saw his daughter as a foetus, she was so cute and adorable, he flicked through them as he daughter grew and grew, until he moved unto another pile these photos were of Bridgette getting bigger during her pregnancy, Geoff knew what she looked like when she was three months gone, but this time the photos made his heart sink, as the photos went on and Bridgette's stomach got bigger she started to look tired and run down, Geoff felt incredibly guilty and he placed the photos back in the box.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked Geoff as he placed his head in his hands.

"Nothing…it's just a bit over whelming that's all, it's crazy all this" Geoff mumbled to Bridgette who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it is, but don't let it affect you ok?"

"I know…but…God Bridge, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to leave you to go through all that pain and looking after Mari after all these years, I take it you did it alone and…not with another man?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette nodded, "After you there were no others, maybe a few dates but I didn't want anyone to come between myself and Mari".

Geoff smiled slightly, knowing that Bridgette had stayed single over these years made him have even more respect for her than before, "That's really cool" Geoff said to her.

"You know what?" Bridgette then asked, "I can't help but think back to your little relationship, we were crazy back then".

"Yeah, we were" Geoff said, "I mean those pet names? What were we thinking?"

"I know right" Bridgette said, she then bit her lip, "But you know…you were the only boy that I as comfortable with saying those too, and I can say that…you will always be my Cutie Patootie".

Geoff smirked, "And you will always be my Schmoopy-Schmoo".

Bridgette giggled slightly and looked up at Geoff, her face hung mere few inches away from his, it was hypnotizing and was sucking them both in, so close that their lips ended up brushing against each other slightly.

Their first kiss in five years.

Geoff pulled away, slightly alarmed by this, but at the same time hungering for more, Bridgette placed a finger on her lips and looked up at Geoff.

"I take it…that there's no one in your life too?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff was too shocked by the kiss that any thoughts of Macy that he had just seemed to fall out of his head, he looked up at Bridgette and realized that the only desire he had right now, was for her.

"No" He said quickly before placing his hands behind her head and kissing her fiercely, Bridgette tumbled back onto her bed as Geoff started to slowly pulled off her clothes.

Bridgette carried on kissing him as she ripped open his buttoned up shirt, despite their long time away from each other, nothing could ruin the desire and passion that the two shared for each other.

* * *

Macy had been walking towards Geoff's parents' house, she had tried to ring Geoff several times that day and there had been no answer, so she had decided to go to his parents to make sure that he was ok.

She stood at their front door and tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear and rang the doorbell.

Geoff's parents were still in shock about their son's sudden outburst the day before and jumped when the doorbell rang, thinking it was Geoff, his mother sprinted to the door and yanked it open, however her heart sank when she saw Macy.

"Oh…Macy, do come in" She said to Macy.

"Thank you Mrs Turner" Macy greeted as she closed the door behind her, "Is everything ok, you look a little troubled?"

Geoff's Mother shook her head, "No…its Geoff" She mumbled.

Macy's heart raced, "Is he ok, I haven't heard from him in a few days".

Geoff's Mother froze and so did her Husband who had come out to greet Macy, they both looked up at each other and a buzz went through their heads, the same wicked idea was planted and growing rapidly.

Mrs Turner slowly turned to Macy with tears in her eyes, "No Macy, he's not, a girl from his past life returned and has taken him back to California with her, she only wants out money and to break you two up!"

Macy froze, her heart stopped beating for a second as a look of sheer panic flashed across her face, "W-What?" She stammered.

"You heard" Mr Turner said, "Geoff has been taken to California by that girl and you need to get him back".

"Macy, we can fly you by a private jet, just get to California tonight and get Geoff back and out of that wrench's grasp" Mrs Turner begged Macy.

Macy nodded quickly, "Yes of course, Geoff is my fiancé and I am in love with him, there is no way this girl is running our marriage!"

And with that Macy turned on her heel and ran out of the house to try and get to California as fast as she could, as Geoff's parents watched her leave, a wicked smile spread across their faces.

They had told Geoff they weren't going to let him go, and they weren't going back on their word…

* * *

**Ohh! Didn't see that coming did you? Remember to review and guess the song, I'm going to bed now!**


	14. All Anguish, Pain and Sadness

**Wheeee! Update time and some bad news, there are only three more chapter left to this story! And believe me things are going to kick off in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Well done to TrueJackVP408 for guessing the song, it was 'All I Want For Christmas' by Mariah Carey! You get a one shot!**

**As for the rest of your one shots, expect them tonight or tomorrow or Christmas Eve, I'm not sleeping until they are all done before Christmas!**

**Same rules apply for this chapter, this time the song is from a not very well known song, but they play it 24/7 at my workplace, so I felt I had to include it.**

**Also I want to say a massive thank you to Fulltimereviewer for thinking up a wicked idea for this chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you to TrueJackVP408, Islanda, Fulltimereviewer, rockprincess90210, spader13, Wrong Side Of Life and Totally Calm for reviewing.**

**Chapter 14: All Anguish, Pain and Sadness.**

* * *

_**December 15**__**th**__**, California, 10:40 AM…**_

Bridgette woke up the next morning to feel slightly happy that she was in her own bed, however at the same time she felt a little upset that she was back in California, she had loved New York and wanted to go back there.

She shifted slightly and realized that there was something preventing her from moving, Bridgette looked to her side and saw that there was someone next to her with their arms tightly around her waist, clinging on for dear life.

Bridgette brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled when she realized it was Geoff, he was still fast asleep and resting on the pillow next to Bridgette.

She smiled and turned over and stroked his warm cheek, causing a goofy smile to spread across Geoff's face while he slept, Bridgette sighed happily to herself, and then she noticed another detail.

The fact that she wasn't wearing a single item of clothing.

She knew that she and Geoff had sex last night, she had no shame in admitting that to herself, it had just happened, partly because she and Geoff were reminiscing so much about the past and realizing that he was still single seemed to unleash every single piece of love that Bridgette could muster out of her, she peered over the edge of her bed and saw Geoff's boxers lying next to her bra.

Knowing that it was probably time to get up she pulled herself away from Geoff's arms and climbed out of bed just as she did that Geoff stirred and opened his eyes, to see Bridgette standing in front of him.

"Boy, it's been a long time since I've woken up and seen your beautiful body in front of me" Geoff joked as Bridgette blushed and pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a top.

"That's not funny!" She said as she sat back down on the bed and looked at Geoff, "Last night was good".

Geoff sat up and nodded, "Yeah…it was".

"Like really good".

Geoff snorted, "Well, thank you!" He bragged as he leant back down on the bed and placed his hands around his head.

"Geoff, I'm being serious" Bridgette mumbled, "It was really good…and it was like we never broke up, do you think that means something?"

Geoff fell silent for a minute and thought long and hard about this, "Yeah…I guess it does".

Bridgette lowered her head slightly, "Well, I've been thinking about this and…I don't know Geoff but, do you think that some time, maybe not right now but…we should get back together?"

Geoff opened his eyes and looked up at Bridgette, "Are you being serious?" He asked slowly, Bridgette nodded.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff looked incredibly sincere as he looked up at Bridgette, it was no secret that he was in love with her and after last night it kind of sealed the deal for him, he did love her but there was no way e could go through what he did last time for Bridgette, their long distance relationship didn't last for long and he couldn't go through it again knowing that he now had Mari and a relationship with her too.

"I don't know, Bridge, I mean… you're here and I'm still based in New York, I can't leave my job just like that" Geoff explained.

Bridgette bit her lip, "I see" She whispered.

Geoff paused, he couldn't leave New York but there was no reason why she couldn't come there, he reached over and grabbed hold of her hands.

"But you could move out there with me? What do you say? We could find a place in the city and you can bring Mari too, we could live as a family there, you said you loved New York right? Then I'm sure Mari would love it too" Geoff said to her.

Bridgette fell silent and Geoff squeezed her hand slightly, "Come on, what do you say?" He asked her again.

Bridgette looked up at him, "It's not that easy, yes I love New York and I have to admit that Mari had taken shining to you but…we can't just pack up and leave for New York, Mari's starting school in a few months, I can't leave, Geoff. I'm sorry".

Geoff looked down at the floor; this was incredibly hard for the two, "Oh…ok".

"I guess we're never going to be able to sort this out" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff moved his hands up from Bridgette's hands to her face, "Never say never" He whispered sweetly to her and kissed her soft lips once more.

Once the kiss was over, Geoff jumped out of bed and walked towards his suitcase; he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and pulled them on, closely followed by some fresh clothes.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bridgette asked softly.

Geoff smiled at her, "I have an idea, I don't want to tell you but I'll meet you back here later?"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows at Geoff, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry" Geoff said as he pulled on his coat, "You'll love it".

And with that he left Bridgette's bedroom and the sound of the front door opening and closing gave Bridgette confirmation that Geoff had left to put his plan into action.

* * *

Bridgette got up a little while later and saw Courtney in the living room with Mari playing with her dolls on the floor, she greeted her daughter and sat down on the sofa, Courtney raised and eyebrow at her and turned to face her.

"So, it sounds like someone had fun last night?" Courtney mumbled, causing Bridgette to bolt up shocked and surprised.

"Courtney!" She hissed as Mari turned around to face the two.

"Fun? What did you do last night Mommy?" Mari asked curiously.

Bridgette blushed fiercely as Courtney howled with laughter, "Nothing, Sweetie, it was nothing!" Bridgette said, "Hey, why don't you go to your room and play with your dolphin?"

Mari nodded and left the two adults to themselves, once she had left Bridgette immediately thumped Courtney on the arm, "There was no need for that! I don't want you scarring my daughter with words like that".

Courtney shook her head, "You two shouldn't have been so loud last night then".

Bridgette scowled at Courtney, "What is you problem? Ever since Geoff arrived here you've been bitter and desperate to get rid of him, why? What has he done to you?"

"It's not what he's done to me, it's what he did to you" Courtney spat out, "There is no way that I can believe him, there is so much more behind this, I can see it in his eyes. He's hiding something from you and I don't want you getting hurt again".

Bridgette shook her head, "Look, Geoff said he was sorry and to be fair none of this was his fault! It was his parents and now he's gotten away from them then only thing that matters are me and Mari".

Courtney sighed, "Jeez Bridgette…I just hope you know what you are doing".

"I do" Bridgette told her, "Trust me".

Courtney nodded as Bridgette turned away slightly, "Things are different than before, he's single, I'm single, it just fits, he obviously still loves me otherwise he wouldn't be here right now".

Courtney had to agree with this, "I guess".

A few hours later into the day Bridgette was sat with Mari on the sofa, Geoff had sent her a message a few minutes ago saying to get Mari ready for a surprise, Bridgette had a slight incline on what Geoff was doing but young Mari was clueless, she perched on her Mother's lap with her dolphin in her hands, muttering to it quietly.

"So what does Geoff have planned that's so important?" Courtney asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know" Bridgette said, pretending to be just as clueless as Mari, but when Courtney turned to face her she mouthed the words 'Santa Claus' to her, Courtney caught on straight away and nodded.

Suddenly there were two loud thuds on the door, closely followed by a loud 'ho, ho, ho'! Mari jumped up excitedly and looked up at Bridgette.

"MOMMY!" She screamed loudly, Bridgette laughed to herself as she walked towards the door, "I wonder who it is, Mari?" She asked her daughter trying to humour her.

Mari followed her mother to the door and Courtney watched too as Bridgette opened the door to reveal a man dressed in a big red suit and a long white beard.

"Merry Christmas Dudes!" The man announced at the door.

Bridgette stood with her mouth open as she stared at the man in the doorway while Courtney could only place her head in her hands at this comment, after that comment they both knew that it was blatantly Geoff, but Mari knew none the wiser.

"IT'S SANTA!" She screamed loudly as she started jumping up and down excitedly, she ran over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around Geoff's legs.

"You betcha Mari!" Geoff said to her, Mari looked up at him astounded.

"Santa, how do you know my name?" She asked happily.

"Santa knows everything" Geoff told her as she let go, "Now, I've had some messages from your Mother that you've been a very good girl this Christmas".

Mari nodded vigorously, "I have, I have!" She chanted excitedly.

"Good girl!" Geoff cried out, "Well, because of that I have some gifts in my sack for you" he tugged at the brown sack that was perched in the doorway into the apartment and took Mari by the hand.

"Come on now, Mari" He said to her. "How about we go and put these under the tree?"

Mari nodded and led Geoff into the living room, as they both passed Bridgette, Geoff looked up at her and through the small slot in between the red hat and the fluffy white beard, she could still see his bright blue eyes and he winked at her.

Bridgette blushed slightly and winked back at him as she followed the two into the living room, Geoff sat down next to Mari on the sofa and kept on making 'ho, ho, ho' noises to humour Mari, Bridgette couldn't help it but every time Geoff did this she was overcome with a fit of giggles, she had to admit it was pretty funny and incredibly sweet at the same time.

"Well, Mari, what do I have here?" Geoff said as he pulled out a huge wrapped present from his bag, "This is for you; the elves finished it off last night for you".

"Really!" Mari gasped excitedly as she ran over to the Christmas Tree and placed it under that, "Thank you!"

"No need to thank me, it's my job!" Geoff told her, "Now, I also have something else in my bag for you".

He reached in and pulled out a small bracelet, he handed it over to Mari who looked at it in awe, "A shell bracelet" She gasped looking at it.

"Yes" Geoff said, "I got your letter saying you wanted a shell bracelet so I had it made especially, do you like it?"

"It's the best present ever!" Mari cried out as she hugged Geoff, Bridgette could see his face change completely as he felt Mari hugging his chest, in return her placed hi hands on her back and patted it a few times.

"Now, because I've given you a present early I want you to do something for me" Geoff said to her, "Leave me out plenty of milk and cookies for when I drop off the rest of the presents of Christmas Eve and make sure to leave a carrot out of Rudolph, that Reindeer sure can eat!"

Mari nodded, "I will, don't you worry Santa!"

Bridgette placed a hand over her heart and sniffed slightly, Courtney saw that tears were welling up in her friends eyes and she decided to give her and Geoff some alone time so that they could talk.

"Hey Mari, let's go and get Santa a drink, I'm sure he's tired after his journey here" Courtney said as she took Mari by the hand and led her into the kitchen, in the meantime Bridgette beckoned Geoff towards her bedroom.

Geoff got up and followed her in, once inside Bridgette couldn't help but do nothing but smile at Geoff, "Thank you" She whispered to him, "I've never seen her get that excited before".

"No problem, Bridge" Geoff said in his normal voice, "I couldn't let it go, it was on my mind all day and I had to rent the suit to give her a little treat".

Geoff then started to squirm a little bit, "Although I could have done without this padding to make me look bigger" he mumbled, "It itches like crazy!"

"Oh I don't know" Bridgette sniggered, "It makes you look kind of cute" She said as she moved closer and placed her hands on his larger hips.

Geoff smirked at her, "Oh so you like this, Babe?" He asked her.

"I guess…now I understand the meaning of the song 'Santa Baby'" She laughed to herself.

Geoff reached up to his face and pulled the fake beard down slightly so that Bridgette could see his full face, "Well then, let me give you a present too" He said to her as he leaned in and kissed her.

In the meantime, Mari had gotten the drink for Geoff and was making her way to Bridgette's bedroom when she paused at the sight in front of her; Santa had his arms around her Mother and was kissing her. A looked of shock appeared on the young girl's face as she turned to face the kitchen again.

"Auntie Courtney!" She called to her making Courtney look up, "Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!"

Courtney's eyes widened before she placed her head in her hands once more, "Oh for Goodness sake! It's just like their old relationship!" She muttered to herself, "They can't keep their hands off each other".

* * *

Later on when the afternoon sky turned dark, the four were all sitting on the sofa, Geoff had returned the suit a while ago and came back to the apartment pretending nothing had happened, Mari sat down with him and was telling him all about Santa's visit and Bridgette couldn't help but smile at this, she was sitting on Geoff's lap and was gabbling excitedly and kept pointing to the bracelet on her small wrist.

Bridgette sighed happily, this was just how she imagined, her friend, her daughter and her pretty much now boyfriend sitting in a room together a few days before Christmas.

But that was all about to change.

There was a small knock on the door which Bridgette got up to answer, no one was expecting anything but Bridgette just assumed it was the lady from downstairs who was often baking Christmas cookies around this time of year and liked to share them around the complex.

As Bridgette pulled open the door she came face to face with a petite, curly haired brunette, she held in her pale hands a small piece of paper and looked up at Bridgette curiously.

"Oh, excuse me" She said to her, "I must have the wrong address".

"It's ok" Bridgette said to the girl, "Who are you looking for?"

The girl looked at Bridgette and smiled, "My name is Macy Fabray and I'm looking for my fiancé, apparently he's here, I just don't know where, I was told it was this apartment but…apparently not!"

"Sorry, I don't think he's here" Bridgette said to Macy, "What's his name anyway? Maybe I know him?"

Macy looked up at Bridgette and hitched her bag over her shoulder, suspecting nothing she spoke up.

"It's Geoff, Geoff Turner".

Those few words sent a sudden wave of panic through Bridgette's chest, she looked at Macy with a horrified look on her face, "You're…looking for…Geoff?" She mumbled quietly and Macy nodded.

"Yes, do you know him?"

Upon hearing his name Geoff got up and walked over to the door to see who Bridgette was talking to.

"Bridge, who's at the door?" He asked her as he walked towards the door, and he came to the shock of his life when he came face to face with his fiancé, Macy.

"Geoff!" She cried out excitedly, pushing past Bridgette and hugging Geoff, "I was so worried about you! Why didn't you return my phone calls or texts?"

Geoff didn't know what to do, Bridgette was looking at him with a horrified look on her face, and he couldn't move his arms with Macy holding onto him, just as this happened Courtney immediately got up and grabbed Mari.

"Come on Sweetie!" She told her, "I think its best you stay in here for a while?"

"Come on, Geoff" Macy said tugging at his shirt sleeve, "I have two flights booked to get us back to New York tonight!"

"Geoff…can you explain this to me?" Bridgette mumbled quietly as Macy let go of Geoff.

"I'll tell you what it is" Macy said angrily to Bridgette, "This is my fiancé, we're engaged to be married when you decided to swoop back into his life and take him away from me, well its not going to happen!"

"Excuse me?" Bridgette gasped in shock as she looked up at Geoff, "Is this true?" She asked him quietly.

Geoff fell silent, he felt incredibly guilty about all of this, he had forgotten all about Macy in the excitement of having Bridgette back again, he looked at Macy who was looking at him with pleading eyes, as if to say 'tell her the truth'. He then looked at Bridgette who was stone faced, she had no expression but her arms were crossed, giving Geoff the immediate impression that she was pissed off.

"Bridge…I'm…I'm so sorry" Those were the only words he could say.

Bridgette looked down at the floor and bit her lip in fury, "I don't believe this" She whispered, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I knew you were up to something!" Courtney cried out as she stormed into the hallway, pointing an accusing finger at Geoff, "I knew all along that you were out to hurt Bridgette? Well? Are you happy?"

"Bridgette?" Macy said surprised, "Oh my, hang on a second-."

"Stay out of this!" Courtney snapped at Macy who jumped back slightly, "I think you've said enough".

"I never meant to hurt you, Bridgette" Geoff pleaded to her, "You have to believe me, I was so happy that I got you back after all these years that I forgot to tell you…I'm so sorry".

Bridgette was beyond angry, she was shaking with pure fury, Geoff was frightened by her stance and took a careful step closer, "Bridgette, I am so sorry, please forgive me".

_SLAP!_

A loud crack filled the air as Bridgette's palm made contact with Geoff's face, leaving behind a sore, red mark on Geoff's face. He was taken back slightly and looked up at Bridgette with tears in his eyes, "Bridge…please don't be like this".

"Get out".

Geoff paused, "Bridgette, listen to me".

"No!" Bridgette cut in, glaring at Geoff, "You listen to me, I can't believe I trusted you, after everything you said to me I trusted you and thought that I was ready to have you back in my life, but no, you…you _lied_ to me, you did have a girlfriend, you did forget about me after all these years, I just…I can't believe you. I can't believe I was contemplating moving to New York for you and taking Mari with me at that!"

"Bridgette, please stop!" Geoff begged her.

"I can't believe I let you back in my daughter's life too" She gasped, "I'm so ashamed at myself…I've ruined things for her…no…_you_ ruined it!"

"Please, can I say something?" Macy quietly stepped in again before Courtney squared up to her.

"You won't be able to talk with my fist in your mouth!" She hissed at the porcelain doll.

"Bridgette, I never meant to hurt you or Mari, I promise!" Geoff cried out with tears pouring down his own face.

"Save it!" She sobbed back; she walked towards the bedroom and re-appeared with his suitcase in her hands.

"Take it and get out…you wouldn't want to miss your flight back to paradise, would you?" Bridgette hissed at him.

Geoff was heartbroken, a horrible pain was searing his already weak heart, he looked over at Macy who looked a little upset too, and then at Courtney who was furious, knowing what would be best he took a few steps over to Bridgette.

He bent down and picked up his suitcase, "Tell Mari I said goodbye" He whispered to her as she turned back around and walked towards the door, Macy looked back over at Bridgette and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry" She said to her.

"Get fucked!" Courtney angrily snapped at her, causing Macy to hurry out of the apartment as fast as she could.

Courtney immediately closed the door after Macy and locked it, the silence that followed was eerie, Courtney took a few calming breaths and then looked up at Bridgette's face, it was stained with tears and Bridgette was trying to stop herself from crying some more.

"Well…I tried to warn you, I really did, Bridgette" Courtney said to her as Bridgette burst into loud tears, Courtney immediately rushed over to her and pulled her friend into a hug.

Bridgette's happiness and that image she had in her head of the perfect family were all slowly slipping into darkness…

* * *

**Oh dear…well, I think that's it for tonight, don't worry, remember we still have two more chapters until the end, so please review and remember to guess the song!**


	15. My Undying, Death Defying Love For You

**Hi guys, so I just got back from a stressful day at work, (Why most some people be so angry, fussy and rude at the most wonderful time of the year?) I'll never know…**

**Ah well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm working from 7 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon, after that its quality time with my family and of course my loyal readers and reviewers because…come on! Let's face it! I'm not going to get any sleep tomorrow!**

**Anyway, well done Kate4Athena, you guessed the right song! It was 'I Believe in Father Christmas' by Greg Lake! You get a one shot!**

**This time the song is from a…well to be honest it's not really a Christmas song, it just tells the story of The Nativity in the music video, but hey ho! A Christmas song is a Christmas song anyhow! Plus I think this song best describes a certain moment in this chapter.**

**Thank you to TrueJackVP408, Kate4Athena, Wrong Side Of Life, Fulltimereviewer, Rafael Pereira, Islanda, Totally Calm and Spader13.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 With My Undying, Death Defying Love For You**

Bridgette was unable to stop crying since Geoff left that night, the tears poured uncontrollably out of her eyes and there was no way to stop them. It was like someone had reached into her chest and pulled out her heart from its securities and punched it repeatedly until the once shining love that she had for Geoff was dead, black and blue.

Courtney had been beside Bridgette all night, she rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried and stayed silent, she knew she had been right all along about this whole matter with Geoff, but for now, she kept her mouth shut, she had put Mari to bed a long time ago for Bridgette since she was unable to even look at her daughter she was so upset.

Needless to say Mari was a little confused by this, from Geoff's sudden departure to her Mother's refusal to say goodnight to her, but still, Mari managed to fall into a deep sleep so neither of the girls had to worry about her waking up and hearing the horrible truth.

Courtney watched as Bridgette sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "God…" She mumbled, "How could I have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't going to wait around for me, how naïve was I to think that he'd automatically come back to me after being all these years?"

"You're not stupid" Courtney whispered to her, "It was him, it was all him. He shouldn't of lied to you, if he came clean in the first place and told you that he was engaged then…maybe things might have worked out, I'm sorry you had to find out this way".

"I gave myself to him again" Bridgette muttered, "After last night I thought that was it, we were together again and now I could have that family that I had imagined and wanted for ages…did you not see that girl? She was stunning…prettier than me".

"Don't you dare say that" Courtney growled as she grabbed hold of Bridgette's shoulders, "She was a twig, she had no curves and dare I say it, she had a flat chest, she doesn't hold a candle to you".

Tears welled up in Bridgette's eyes again, "Thanks for lying" She mumbled as she sniffed again.

Courtney sighed, she had to admit that Macy was gorgeous, but it was all true. Despite how perfectly primed Macy was, she didn't hold a candle to Bridgette, she lacked the light and life that Bridgette seemed to bring with her every time she entered a room, Courtney could easily say that Bridgette was the most laid back girl she had ever met and any guy would be lucky to have her, she wasn't jealous, she wasn't needy, she was just herself. Geoff missed out on a good catch.

But looking back over at the distraught Bridgette, she could tell that she didn't want any other guy in the world, she wanted Geoff. Of course she did, they had been through so much with each other that even after this little stint between, she couldn't hate him, no matter how hard she tried.

Courtney sighed as she patted Bridgette on the shoulder before standing up and walking towards her room, "I'll be right back" She mumbled to Bridgette.

Bridgette was in her own little world that she didn't hear Courtney leave to go into her room, the only thing she had on her mind was Geoff. Where was he now? Was he thinking of her? All the questions seemed to haunt her mind; of course he wasn't thinking about her, he had Macy, Perfect Pretty Little Macy. And no matter how hard Bridgette tried she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was her first and only love in life and despite the fact that he hurt her and took away her trust for him, she still was madly in love with him.

He had come back into her life and made such an impression that Bridgette thought that he was willing to make anything work, the distance between the two, his parents, it all seemed like no mountain was too high for them both, they were going to be the prefect family, but that was all slipping away right in front of her eyes.

Now that Mari had met Geoff it made things that little bit harder, Mari was bound to be asking about him since the two seemed to create a bond the second Mari looked up at Geoff when they first met, Bridgette knew that Geoff departing would make Mari just as equally sad as she was.

Courtney soon re-appeared into the living room with a small piece of paper in her hands, taking a deep breath she walked over to Bridgette and sat back next to her.

Slowly, she reached out towards Bridgette's hand and slipped a small piece of paper into her hand; Bridgette wiped her eyes again and looked at Courtney, and then her hand. Slightly confused at what was going on Bridgette slowly uncurled her hand and saw a small piece of paper in her hands.

"What is this?" She asked Courtney.

"Just read it".

Bridgette blinked and slowly opened up the crumpled piece of paper, on it was a small inscription that had been scribbled onto the white paper; Bridgette looked closer and read the small words.

_There is no Love without Forgiveness, and there is no Forgiveness without Love…_

Bridgette paused and looked back up at Courtney who was looking back at her, "What does this mean?" Bridgette asked her.

Courtney turned to face her friend, "When I broke up with Duncan all those years ago, that quote was the one thing that made me forgive him for cheating on me, I loved him before it all happened and when it did I was in the same boat as you, I thought I would never get back together with him, I vowed to hate him until I breathed my last breath but…my Mother gave me that quote, and it all seemed to make sense, I wanted to forgive him deep down and forget all this, but my pride and my attitude prevented it all from happening, it wasn't until I finally let go of all that when I decided to contact him a few weeks ago, and now look at us, we're slowly getting things back on track and dating again" Courtney explained to Bridgette.

Bridgette took all of this in and looked back at the paper, "But…how does all this apply to me?"

"You wouldn't be crying about Geoff if you weren't still in love with him, because you're still in love with him you have that chance to let go off pride and stubbornness and forgive Geoff" Courtney told her, "I know I was saying that he was not top be trusted again and to watch yourself but…sometimes love know no boundaries".

Bridgette had more tears in her eyes, her lower lip trembled slightly as she shakily found her feet, "I want to do it Courtney, I want to forgive him, I want to listen to what he had to say about this from his side, there might be a slim chance that something good could come of this but for now…I want him to stay in my life, even if its just a phone call every now and then, because I still love him".

She ran towards the door and pulled on a pair of shoes and opened the door, "Where are you going?" Courtney called after her.

Bridgette looked back at her with a confident smile on her face that seemed to illuminate her once mourned face, "I'm going to tell Geoff that I still love him" She said before closing the door after her.

Courtney gasped as the door closed, she had to admit that despite she pretty much gave Bridgette the idea to head out that door and find Geoff she was still shocked by her sudden change. She sat back down on the sofa taking a large breath in, and placed a hand around her head in surprise.

She could hear the sounds of the door opening in the background and she looked up and saw Mari standing in her pyjamas in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Auntie Courtney?" She mumbled, "Where's Mommy".

Courtney couldn't help but well up at this, she stood up from the sofa and pulled the small girl into a hug, "She's gone to put something right…don't you worry about a thing, she'll be back soon".

* * *

Geoff had not been right since he left Bridgette's place, Macy had hailed a cab and the two climbed into the cab and drove off towards the closest airport, Geoff only had a few things on his mind and that was Bridgette and Bridgette along.

He refused to play along with Macy whenever she reached out and stroked his hand with her delicate fingers, or whenever she leant her head against her, he ignored her, Macy sighed silently to herself and looked out the cab window for the rest of the journey.

Soon the couple arrived at the airport, since Geoff's suitcase wasn't that big he was using it as a carry on and the two soon went through customs and towards their plane.

Geoff still remained silent much to Macy's annoyance, she wanted him to talk, to say something but still he stayed silent, not reply to her questions and dodging anything she had to say to him with grunts.

Still all the way through this, what Macy didn't get was that he was waking beside her, he was following he to New York, but why?

Her face creased up and she reached out and grabbed Geoff's by the shoulders spinning him around.

"What gives?" Geoff snapped at Macy as she glared back at him with an angry look on her face.

"Geoff…why are you still here?" Macy asked him.

Geoff paused and looked at her, "I'm going to New York with you".

Macy frowned, "But why? I would have thought that you wanted to stay here with…Bridgette?"

Geoff flinched at her name, "We're engaged, Macy, and that's that" He said trying to walk again before Macy pushed him back angrily.

"I'm not done!" She growled, "What are you doing, Geoff? Can you not take the hint from me?"

"What hint?"

"That I want you to stay here with Bridgette!" Macy cried out.

Geoff froze, Macy was shaking slightly in frustration in front of him and watched as Geoff's facial expressions changed several times, from confused to anger, to sadness, all at the same time, he looked around the airport and then back into Macy's eyes.

"Why…why are you saying that?" Geoff asked her, "I thought you were in love with me".

Macy scoffed loudly, "No way, I mean no offence and stuff but you're not my type, this wasn't love, this was a forced relationship from my parents and yours".

"But you said you were in love with me!" Geoff said, getting even more confused than before".

"I said that to humour my parents, to be honest while we had that cute, clean relationship going on where we've only hugged and that's it, I've been protecting you and having my own little relationships with men that my parents would never let me near" Macy explained.

"Wow" Geoff mumbled, "I don't know whether to be happy or insulted!"

"Oh please be happy" Macy said, she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you see, Geoff? Ever since the day we met I've been protecting you, I pretended to be madly in love with you so that our parents would keep us together until the time came when you found that girl that you wanted to be with and started to lead your own life".

Macy then smirked, "And in case you didn't get it before…that girl's Bridgette".

Geoff paused again, "But…you said you loved me, and I was the love of your life".

Macy scoffed again, "Yeah, your parents sent me out here; they told me that your crazy ex led you out here, I thought the worst and went to get you back to see some sense, come on, Geoff! I know every tiny bit of information about you and Bridgette".

Geoff looked at Macy, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you two had a relationship years ago, that you two have a child together, and the fact that you two are soul mates" Macy explained, "Geoff, I was protecting you all these years, stopping you from finding anyone else until you met up with Bridgette again, maybe if you told me that you were going to California instead of sneaking away then I would have caught on and told you everything, I'm sorry things got a little messed up but this is the truth, I don't love you, you don't love me and to be honest, we were both in the same boat as each other, you were being controlled by your parents to leave you pregnant girlfriend while mine are desperate to get me married to some sad sip! No offence!"

"None taken!" Geoff said quickly, "Wow…Macy, I don't know what to say?"

"Say thank you" Macy told him, "Don't get me wrong, we might not be compatible in a relationship…but you're a great friend for me".

"Thanks" Geoff said quietly, he then looked down at the two tickets in his hands, "So…what do we do now?"

"Well" Macy said quietly, she reached over and pulled the two tickets out of Geoff's hands, "I'm going back home to New York" She said as she tucked her ticket into her bag, "But you".

She took a deep breath and ripped Geoff's plane ticket into several pieces, "You are staying here for Christmas…and getting back together with Bridgette".

Hearing this from another person finally made Geoff see sense, he was finally at a stage in life where he knew what he wanted, and that was to be with Bridgette for everyday of his life until he died, seeing her face in the mornings and evenings, getting married, having more kids with her and building their new family up. It all made sense now.

Geoff smiled slightly and pulled Macy into a tight hug, "Thank you" He whispered into her ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Macy smiled as she hugged Geoff back, "No problem, buddy!"

As the two pulled away, Macy patted Geoff on the shoulder, "Now, what are you still doing here? Go and get your girl!"

Geoff nodded; he grabbed his bag and sprinted towards the nearest exit, "Good luck!" Macy called as Geoff raced away.

* * *

Geoff ran out of the airport and scanned the area around him, he had just ran away from New York and had no idea what to do now, he could always get a cab back to Bridgette's apartment but he knew that Courtney might rip his head of, he was confused, but still everything that he had just realized made all of the self doubt disappear.

"Geoff?"

Geoff spun around when he heard his name being called out, then he saw her, he laid eyes on a beautiful blonde girl standing a few inches away from him.

Bridgette.

"Oh thank God!" Bridgette cried out as she pulled him into a hug, "I thought I had lost you forever, I thought your plane had gone!"

"No" Geoff told her as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, "I'm not going, Bridge".

Bridgette pulled away from him and looked up at his face, "But…what about Macy?"

Geoff smiled, "It was all a hoax! She was protecting me, it's so confusing but…Macy was like my angel, she was pretending to be in a relationship with me so that my parents would know that I was with someone they approved of, but in reality she was keeping me tied down until I met you…isn't that cool?"

Bridgette paused and took all of this in, the tears were streaming down her face again, "Oh my God, Geoff, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She sobbed loudly.

"Because I only just found out-."

""Not that!" Why didn't you tell me about Macy?" Bridgette wailed, "We…we could have avoided this whole situation, you big dummy!"

She started beating her fists against Geoff's chest in fury, but that soon turned into an emotional hug as Geoff started to cry himself, he buried his face into Bridgette's long blonde hair and sniffed loudly.

"Bridgette you know I never meant to hurt you right?" He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "And I never want to leave you or hurt you again…look…I've had this planned for years and its nothing like how I pictured it…I mean…I'm sure I'm supposed to have a ring and everything…but".

Geoff slowly got down onto one knee and held onto Bridgette's trembling hands, "Bridgette Farley, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and I never stopped loving you, will you marry me?"

Bridgette was beside herself, she couldn't control the tears that streamed down her face like a waterfall, "Geoff…I can't! I told you! I want to be together with you every day and I can't do that if your in New York…and I can't move there because of Mari and-."

"Then I'll move here!" Geoff cried out, as he jumped up and pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching, "I'll move in here with you, we can find our own family place and live as a family".

Bridgette bit her lip, "But…what about your job?" She whimpered.

"To hell with it!" Geoff proclaimed, "I hate that place, I don't know why I said I wanted to stay there in the first place? But I'd rather be here, unemployed, with you".

Bridgette looked down at the ground but Geoff reached out and cupped his hands to her face, making her look into his blue eyes that were clouded with tears, "What do you say, Bridge? Please, please say yes, I don't know what I'll do without you-."

He was cut off by Bridgette pressing her soft lips against his own, she let go of his hands and placed them around his head, while Geoff snaked his arms around her small waist, their kiss was short lived and when they pulled away Bridgette had a gentle smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes".

"Yes what?"

Bridgette laughed softly, "Yes, I'll marry you, I want all what you said and more!"

Geoff's eyes widened and he finally let loose the last few tears in his eyes and he grabbed Bridgette and pulled her in for a hug, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around a few times before planting her back on the ground and kissing her, long and hard on the lips.

"You won't regret this, Babe!" He said in between kisses, "I love you, I love you so much".

Bridgette nodded in agreement as she placed her hands of Geoff's cheeks and kissed him again "I love you too" She whispered and the two hugged again.

"Let's go home" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah" Geoff agreed as he let go of her and clasped her hand into his with a soft squeeze as they left the airport to find a cab to take them back to Bridgette's apartment.

* * *

**Aww! They're back together, there is one more chapter left of this, the grand finale, so remember to read that tomorrow!**

**The contest is still available I this chapter, so guess the song if you know it! And please review!**


	16. Faith Is In Our Hearts Today

**Ah! Here we are, the final stop to our story! I'm a little sad because this had a pretty good run, and it couldn't have been done without you guys and your fantastic reviews! I love you all! Seriously!**

**That's why I have a special present this time, there are three things in this chapter based on Christmas songs that need to be guessed, these are the things you need to guess:**

**The song that the chapter is named after (As per usual!)**

**At the beginning of the chapter are some lyrics, I want to know the song that they come from**

**In earlier chapters I used one of the chapter names from the same song as the lyrics at the beginning of the story; I want to know what chapter name that the lyrics of the song above were from!**

**Do you understand, if you do, then great! If you don't…PM me!**

**Well, if you guess all three then you get…your very own story! Not a one shot! A full blown story where you come up with the plot/couple/characters/ideas, everything! Exciting right!**

**So, guess those three things and you get a story, plus since it's the end and Christmas Eve, I want to be nice.**

**Anyone that guesses one of the above gets a one shot, anyone that guesses two gets a two shot, and I will only give one person the chance to write a story with me! Sorry! But hey, it's the big prize; I can only give it out once!**

**So, get guessing! Since no one guessed the last song chapter no one gets a one shot this time around, it was in fact 'The Power of Love' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood!**

**Thank you to spader13, Wrong Side Of Life, Islanda, Fulltimereviewer, rockprincess90210, jaaykaay19 and Rafael Pereira for reviewing! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Faith is in Our Hearts Today.**

_**December 24**__**th**__** California, 17:35 PM, One year later…**_

_**Ring out the old, Bring in the new,**_

_**A Midnight wish, to share with you**_

_**Your lips are warm, my head is light,**_

_**Were we in Love? Before Tonight…**_

"I'm home!" A loud booming voice called as none other than Geoff walked through the door, wearing his usual business attire of a pair of smart trousers and a buttoned up shirt, aside form the first three buttons which were always left undone, and a smart jacket, he smiled happily as he set foot into his house, the smell and the sights in front of him never seemed to get old.

This was his home, his house in California that he and Bridgette had purchased a little while ago, after the incident at the airport, both Bridgette and Geoff had decided to catch up for the years that they missed, they got married fairly quickly in a small ceremony with their closest friends and family there to watch, of course, Geoff's parents weren't invited, and they knew none the wiser about their son's proper marriage.

Then, they proceeded to move out of Courtney's apartment, which she had to admit she was a little glad about since she and Duncan had finally admitted the fact that they were a couple and she had invited him to move in with her, using both Geoff and Bridgette's savings they purchased a small town house that was close to they city so that Bridgette could still work and Mari could still go to school there.

Geoff ended up finding a job fairly quickly after he left his old company, he as pretty surprised at it, the job was for a party planning business, which ha adored. He still wondered how he managed to get that job so quickly…until he realized on his first day there that the papers that were filed in front of his desk had a small signature on them.

'_Fabray Corporations'._

It all clicked, this company was involved with Macy's father's company, so it was pretty obvious that Geoff's name was like a blessing to them all, Macy had in fact got him hooked up there and Geoff was moving fast up the ladder there.

It was all a little overwhelming for him since so much had happened in the past year, but still, Geoff always made it home to his small house and adored every minute to his life.

And something else that never seemed to get old was the small, little blonde girl that skidded around the corner and threw herself into Geoff's legs.

"Hey!" Geoff said as he laughed to himself, "Let me take my coat off, Mari!"

The little blonde girl looked up at her Father and smiled up at him, "I missed you Daddy!" She said happily.

'Daddy' that magic word that always sent tingled down Geoff's spine whenever he heard it, yes Mari had started calling Geoff by his proper title, it happened at the beginning of the new year where Mari accidentally let it slip out, she immediately covered up her mouth and started crying until Bridgette explained to her that it was ok, and that Geoff was her Father.

Ever since then Mari had gotten used to it and used the term on a regular basis, Geoff and Bridgette knew that they would tell her all that happened when she was younger when she was old enough to understand, but for now they let her know none the wiser.

Geoff rubbed his little girl's head and she let go and walked back towards the living room, Geoff placed his coat down on the sofa and looked around for his beloved wife.

"Bridge?" He called out, expecting to see her smiling face.

"Coming" He heard her sweet voice from the kitchen, Bridgette soon appeared in the doorway of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth, nothing much had changed about Bridgette…well except of course for her now very swollen stomach.

Yes, about seven months ago, she had found out that she was expecting again, this time things were all very different since she was no longer 18 and unable to look after a child, she was 24 and perfectly able, and after having Mari both Bridgette and Geoff were looking forward to the arrival for their new baby.

"There you are" Geoff said happily as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Missed you today!" He told her as he pulled away.

"Geoff, you miss me every day" Bridgette laughed, as she smiled back up at her husband.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her, as Bridgette looked down at her swollen midriff.

"Ok" Bridgette mumbled, "I think it's gone to sleep now, so as long as no one-."

She was cut off by Geoff suddenly approaching her and placing his hands on her stomach and gently caressing it, "Touches it" Bridgette finished her sentence with a loud sigh, "Come on, Geoff! This is the most peaceful it's been all day, and now you're going to wake it up!"

Geoff chuckled, "Oh come on, Babe! I told you the day you found out that you were pregnant that I wasn't going to miss a single thing about this pregnancy".

"Yeah, then watch it sleep!" Bridgette hollered back as she winced slightly.

"Baby giving you grief again?"

"Pretty much" Bridgette mumbled as she rubbed the top of her stomach, Bridgette had found that this pregnancy was a lot harder, the baby seemed to be a lot more active than Mari was and liked to kick Bridgette in the ribs a lot and also whenever Bridgette seemed to get comfortable, the baby wasn't and wriggled around until Bridgette was fed up, it liked to work her last nerve, but she knew that it was just an active baby, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'm sure the baby's just excited" Geoff suggested as he moved away from his wife and to the sofa.

"It always seems to be 'a little excited' I swear I think he's just like his father" Bridgette mumbled, not realizing what she had just said, but Geoff sure had.

He bolted straight back up off the sofa and looked at Bridgette dead in the eye, "did…did you just say 'he'?"

Bridgette looked up at him and quickly covered her mouth in shock, Geoff immediately approached her, "Come on, tell me the truth, did you just say 'he'?"

Bridgette looked down at Mari ho was standing behind Geoff with a pleading look on her face, realizing that she couldn't lie to her husband anymore she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes Geoff…I said 'he', Merry Christmas…we're having a boy" Bridgette whispered, as she let a huge smile spread across her face.

Geoff's mouth dropped open as he immediately pulled Bridgette into a bone crushing hug, "NO WAY!" He cried out loudly as she kissed Bridgette's cheek several times, "We're having a boy!"

Heir sweet moment was short lived when they heard an angry huff behind them, they both turned to face their daughter who was looking up at her parents with her arms folded.

"Mommy!" Mari scolded, "I thought you said we weren't gonna tell Daddy until tomorrow!"

"You mean you knew too?" Geoff asked Mari as he bent down and scooped a giggling Mari up into his arms and brought her to Bridgette, the three them embraced in a hug, as their family of three and their newest addition still squirming away in Bridgette's womb.

"So, how were you going to tell me then?" Geoff asked as he sat Mari back down on the ground.

"Sweetie, go get the card for Mommy" Bridgette said to Mari, she nodded and hurried over to the green, decorated tree in the living room, she rummaged around behind the tree and pulled out a small white envelope which she then handed to Geoff.

He opened it up straight away and pulled the small card out, it had written on the top 'Merry Christmas, Daddy' and a pictured of a small cartoon baby boy on the from, when Geoff slowly opened the card he realized that there was a scan picture inside, of his son, tears welled up in his eyes as he saw his son for the first time, he was so precious, so tiny and adorable.

"Since you couldn't come to my doctors appointment yesterday, I thought I'd have this made up for you, I hope you like it" Bridgette said smiling at him.

Geoff quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes as he leant in and gave Bridgette a long kiss, "I love it" He said to her with a smile on his face.

Bridgette beamed back as she left her husband and walked over to a small table by the front door, "Here" She said handing him a letter, "This came for you today, I have no idea who it's from though".

Geoff frowned and looked at the letter, it was in a pale pink envelope and a faint smell of perfume was coming from it, he placed the card down on the table and opened up the new envelope.

Inside were two pieces of paper, one looked like an invitation and the other looked like a letter, Geoff looked closely at the letter and started to read it:

_Geoff,_

_Wow, it's been a whole year since we've last seen each other; I hope that you are ok?_

_It you're wondering who it is, its Macy, I wanted to write to you since I don't have your email address, I just hope that you still live at the sae address!_

_I wanted to know how things were going with you, and whether you're still with Bridgette? I hope you are since you two look super cute together!_

_Just so you know, your parents think that we're still together, however my parents know that we split, partly because I did just what you did and told them how I felt, that I didn't want to be set up in arranged marriages and find a man that I love, thankfully they accepted and all plans were soon scrapped._

_If you look at the other letter, its actually an invite to my wedding next year, in January, yes its soon, but I want to get married to my wonderful boyfriend as soon as the new year starts._

_I hope you both can make it since it would be great to see you again._

_Best Wishes_

_Macy Fabray AKA Your Guardian Angel._

Geoff smiled and looked at the other paper, sure enough it was a wedding invite to her wedding on the fifth of January, Geoff had to admit that he was incredibly happy that Macy had also managed to find happiness in the mess that was their relationship.

"Who was that from?"

Geoff turned around when he heard his wife talking to him, he handed her the wedding invite and Bridgette scanned it over, "Macy's getting married" Geoff explained, "You wanna go?"

Bridgette nodded, ever since Geoff explained what happened between them Bridgette had no problem with Macy, she in fact found her a wonderful girl to have stayed with Geoff until the two of the were reunited, in fact when they went to New York again to move Geoff's things out of his old apartment, she went to apologize to Macy for her behaviour, Macy accepted and also apologized for jumping the gun between the two.

Bridgette then looked at the date of the wedding and frowned, "Oh no, Geoff, this is the same day as my eighth month, I don't think it's wise" She mumbled.

Geoff looked down at her protruding stomach and sighed, "Oh God, right, well, if you're worried we don't have to go, I just thought it would be nice".

Bridgette frowned again and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "Tell you what? I'll talk to the doctors and see if she thinks it's ok if we go a for a few days".

Geoff smiled, "Thanks Babe!"

"Although, I'm pretty sure that all of Macy's friends will look stunning, I don't want to look like a pregnant beached whale in front of them all" Bridgette moaned as she rubbed her abdomen.

Geoff chuckled, "You don't look like a beached whale, you're beautiful, and you'll shine at the wedding, don't you worry" He said sweetly as he kissed her neck.

"Plus I love you no matter what you look like; you're my little Schmoopy-Schmoo no matter what".

Bridgette beamed at this comment and relaxed into his touch, "I love you, Geoff"

"I love you too, Bridgette".

* * *

_**December 25**__**th**__** 02:38 AM…**_

"Bridge? Bridgey-Bear, wake up!"

Bridgette's eyes slowly flickered open as she looked up at Geoff who was sitting up in their double bed looking out of the nearby window, Bridgette propped herself up on her elbows as she looked at Geoff.

"What?"

"It's snowing!"

Bridgette peered over his shoulder, and sure enough the snow was tumbling down outside, the small white flakes drifted lazily gone onto the grounds around California, Bridgette smiled at this sight and looked back at Geoff.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

"I know" Geoff mumbled, he looked down at his wife and beckoned her closer to him, "Come on, sit up I want to talk for a bit".

Bridgette sighed, "I can't sit up, you're going to have to give me a hand!"

Geoff chuckled, "Sorry, baby! I forgot that our little man gets in the way of things now".

He reached over and placed one hand behind Bridgette's back and she clasped hold of the other hand as he helped her sit up, she then moved closer to him and sat in between his warm legs and leant back into his warm chest, with a contented sigh she closed her eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Everything, I don't know I can't sleep, I'm too excited" Geoff said like a little kid.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder who the kid is in the family, even Mari's fast asleep!"

"I know, I'm just excited, how can I sleep after finding out that we're having a boy" Geoff said as she snuck a hand up her shirt and rubbed her rounded stomach delicately, "That's our baby in their, Bridge" He reminded her, "Our second kid together, how mad is that?"

"It's pretty crazy" Bridgette replied as she placed a hand over his hand to stop him from rubbing her stomach and held it in place, a small smile came to Geoff's face as she felt the warmth of Bridgette's growing belly and her soft hand against his rough hand, it felt complete, after all these years of feeling like something was missing, he had it all, a beautiful wife, an adorable little girl and a son on the way, it was like the perfect American family that you see in TV shows, nothing was going to get in the way of them now.

"Hey…are you cold?" Geoff asked as he turned his attention back to the snow.

"Not really" Bridgette murmured.

"Do you think the baby's cold?"

"I don't think so, why are you asking all these questions?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well, I don't want you too getting cold in the night because of the snow, are you sure you don't want an extra blanket or something?" Geoff asked as he started to rub her belly again.

"No, I think we're fine, besides if we get cold in the night I can just snuggle up to my big, strong, handsome husband" Bridgette cooed as she kissed Geoff on the neck.

"I could agree to that" Geoff said as he rubbed her stomach lovingly, "Hey…I'm not bothering him, am I?"

Bridgette shook her head, "No, I think he's asleep, I think he's going to turn out just as you, he's excitable and trying to break out of my uterus when he's awake but as soon as he's asleep he's out like a lamp".

Geoff chuckled again, "That's my boy" He whispered as he reached down and kissed her stomach several times.

"It's pretty warm" Geoff remarked as he leant back up.

Bridgette snorted, "Well I should hope so! There's something living in there, Geoff".

"I know, I'm just saying he must be all snug and comfy in there" Geoff mumbled, "It's kind of sweet".

Bridgette nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is".

"Do you know what would be even sweeter?"

"Geoff, I'm really not in the mood to have sex tonight".

"No! Not that, I meant it would be nice if we had Mari here…can we wake her up?"

Bridgette hastily shook her head, "No, I'd rather let her sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow, I'd rather she stayed asleep because if we woke her up she would get over excited and won't go back to sleep".

"Today".

"What?"

"It's already today, Bridge" Geoff remarked nodding over to the clock by their bedside table, "Merry Christmas!"

Bridgette smiled, as she nuzzled into his neck, "Merry Christmas, now come on, we've got a busy day too, and I think I'll pass out tomorrow if I don't get a decent amount of sleep tonight".

Geoff nodded, "Alright" He said as Bridgette climbed off his lap and crawled back to her side of the bed, Geoff joined her and pressed his warm chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I told you I was going to keep the both of you warm" Geoff commented.

"Thanks" Bridgette said to him as she felt his lips connect with her face, "I love you, Geoff".

"I love you too, Bridgey-Boo" Geoff said as the two drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.

They were together now, after five years of pure pain and hurt they had to go through, they both felt that nothing could get in their way now, they were a family, a growing family and in love at that. They had a beautiful daughter and a son on the way, everything right now seemed to be perfect and the fact that it was Christmas and snowing seemed to top it all off.

* * *

_**Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas…**_

**The End.**

* * *

**Its done! We're at the end! **

**I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all that reviewed, HyperForce, Rafael Pereira, Islanda, Totally Calm, Fulltimereviewer, GrellLoverMagoMaster DxC, OpheliaRamirez, Spader13, Wrong Side Of Life, TrueJackVP408, JaayKaay19, Kate4Athena, slpytlak and rockprincess90210 for your reviews!**

**Also, to all my readers, reviewers and FanFiction friends, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and have fun! Rest, relax and stay safe! I will be back in 2011 with plenty more stories and updates for you all!**

**Plus anyone that I owe a one shot, they will be coming soon, plus the lucky person or people that guess the game above, I'll contact you all soon about your gifts!**

**Merry Christmas! And a very Happy New Year!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm, over and out!**


End file.
